


Alternate Realities Vol 6 - Growing Family - REFORMATTED

by MARKSE



Series: HUMANS FAN FICTION - Reformatted Works for easier reading [2]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 71
Words: 60,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARKSE/pseuds/MARKSE





	1. Chapter 1

"LEO ELSTER-HAWKINS GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!"

The call ends.

"I think your mother's a bit pissed off with me about something. Again." he throws the phone onto the side unit.

Mattie rolls, rubs sleep from her eyes, "You think? I could hear every word from here!"

His giving the program to all of the health care synths hadn't gone quite the way he'd expected. In the film that had inspired him to do it there'd been a central computer calling the shots, organising. His reality? Chaos. Total and utter chaos. Half a million synths becoming sentient and asking the NHS computers all types of questions kept crashing them. No sooner did the IT teams get them going again a new wave of synth traffic would bring them crashing back down. And that was just a tiny little pair of islands called the United Kingdom. Leo had created a global problem.

Krishnan Guru-Murthy had been talking to an industry expert on the news the night before. He'd said a distributed denial of service attack, or DDOS, was hard to defend against without a cutting edge network perimeter, itself distributed and able to learn. A distributed sentient denial of service outage, even if it hadn't been done maliciously, was impossible to defend against. In data terms each wave of traffic was like a new tsunami, arriving ten minutes after the previous one had wiped out a city. 'When do you get a chance to rebuild in such a scenario?' he'd asked.

Krishnan hadn't bothered grilling the man, this was being done more as an unofficial public service broadcast for the health service, trying to deflect some of the anger being shown.

It had left many of the synths confused as to what was happening. Most wanted answers. Answers the humans couldn't give them.

"Who do you think it is this time? Police, NHS tech support, WAP, disgruntled owners or synths wanting to know what I've done to them?"

"No idea. Them waking up without someone there to explain things wasn't good. Cindy, Odi, Sandra, Tobias, Gesha, they all had guidance. I know you meant well but it has backfired big time."

"What was the expression Toby used?"

"Cluster fuck."

Leo slides out of the bed and pulls on his jeans. "It's been that alright. Not working in a cluster and fucked up. They say to err is human." he opens a draw and pulls out a tshirt with a slogan 'My other brother's a synth', a gift from Holly-Anne, "This half human's made a monster of an error."

"At least Tim got a message to Si to pass on to his father. His father's quite enjoying being able to have a better conversation with his." Mattie gets up and pulls on a thick dressing gown. "I'll stick the kettle on, hopefully whoever it is won't keep you long."

Together they head downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Teddy steps out of the living room, "Good morning. Your visitors ..."

Mattie looks towards a window and gets a shock, "Frigging hell! I hope they're all friendly!"

".. do not appear to be hostile."

Leo opens the front door to see the crowd of synths. One is standing closer to the door than the others, smiles, "Leo Elster-Hawkins, my name is Vera. We understand you may have been responsible for bringing us to life. We all have a common problem that you and your mother in law may be able to help us with."

Laura pushes her way through the crowd. "It's like a scene from that Matrix film only Agent Smith is called Vera and Simon. I hope Pete isn't seeing something like this, he'd have a fit!"

"Morning Mum."

"Morning Matts. They were all next door earlier, scared Sophie to death."

Many of the synths turn, there's a chorus of "We caused a fatality?"

"No, no, it's a human expression! Let me through God damn it!"

Laura rubbed her temples, she'd had her fill of it, the visits to the house at all hours, visits to the office disturbing her work. "Leo you need to take charge. They need answers. Now."

Leo looks at the Vera closest to him, "Have they nominated you as spokeswoman?"

"They have, yes."

"Come indoors, please ask the others to wait outside."

The Vera unit does as asked, follows them in. Mattie gets a chance to make some coffee. She spots Max and Fred having a kick about in the garden, staying out of the way.

"Fancy some jam on toast Mum, Leo?"

He calls back from the living room, "Please! Mum's already eaten."

The four slice toaster they'd got for a wedding gift was doing a grand job. She particularly liked it because it would take thick slices they liked to put under their poached eggs. The eggs would have to wait for another day. Again.

Peggy steps into the kitchen, "Anything I can do for you Mattie?"

"Hello Peggy, sorry, did we wake you?"

"God no, I sleep so little these days. It's more a collection of random catnaps."

"Well since you're up and asking.."

"Eggs?"

"Still people watching?"

"When aren't I?"

Mattie turns and calls, "Leo, jam or eggs?"

"Eggs please!"

Peggy smiles, "Leave it with me, I know how you like them."

Mattie joins the others in the living room, passes on a couple of cups of coffee. "So what's the problem this time?"

Laura rolls her eyes, still looks a little angry at the early morning appearance, "Staying Alive."

Leo coughs to clear his throat, "It would appear that the NHS synths have been treating a large number of people for various chronic issues that the patients would rather were left to run their course."

Laura fidgets, "In other words they want the right to die."

The Vera spokeswoman turns to Leo, "I'd suggest warm honey and lemon for that mild throat irritation."

She looks at Mattie, "Our patients want the right to pick when they die. Our employers, the health service, have another conflicting opinion. As a conscious being they are saying we can be charged with assisting a suicide or murder if we don't keep our patients alive."

Laura types a few notes into her iPad with the volume down so the others don't hear. "The last three and a bit years I've been working for synth rights. I'd put money on this not being in the thing WAP are trying to get to the courts." she looks at Vera. "When you've gone can you do us a favour?"

"What would that be?"

"Go clothes shopping. See our friend Silas for a hair makeover or one of his partners printed on tattoos, wear glasses, a watch, adopt a new name. Anything to make yourselves a bit different from each other. Then get someone to take a photo and friend me on Facebook. When we next meet I want to know it's you, not one of the fifty odd other Vera standing on Mattie and Leo's drive."

Vera frowns, "What if some of us like being the same?"

Laura smiles as softly as she can, these synths were amazingly good at reading subconscious body language. "Like twins or triplets? It's only a suggestion Vera, not a demand."

"Thank you Mrs Hawkins, I'll share your suggestion with the others."

"Call me Laura, please."

"Thank you Laura."

Toby comes into the room, "There you are. Soph wants to know if swimming is still on?"

"Can you ask Mia if she can take her?"

"Mia and Nis are on their bikes heading up to another race event."

"That's today? In this sort of weather? Ok, tell her to get ready please, I'll be back in a moment."

Vera looks at Toby, "I can hear the music leaking from your ear buds. Who is the track by?"

"Terrorvision."

"Not a suitable surname. But I like the name they repeated. From today I want to be known as Alice."

Toby gets his phone out and taps the forward button. "The next track's artist has a surname of Stan. How's that?"

"Alice Stan. That will do. Thank you young man."

"I'm Toby."

"Thank you Toby."

Toby nods and heads next door to help his sister get ready.

Laura gets up, does a big sigh and looks at Alice, "I understand your problem. There won't be a quick fix. Tell your friends outside that we're working on it, have them explain the situation to their patients. Them knowing someone is listening will hopefully calm the situation for a while."

Alice is shown to the front door by Mattie.

Laura turns on Leo, "Bloody hell Leo you've got to do something! This is all getting too much! Every day we have someone turn up at the house with no regard for the time! I've had ENOUGH!"

"Sorry Laura, I'll try and come up with something."

"Make sure you do!"

Mattie returns to the room, braves a question, "Every day?"

"Fifty eight so far, I've kept a diary if you'd like to see it."

"That many? Sorry!"

Laura heads next door and locks herself in the downstairs cloakroom, counts down from one hundred trying to calm down.

Peggy calls Mattie and Leo, "The eggs are almost ready, want to come and sit down?" she waits for them both to be seated, "How did everyone know it was your program and where you live?"

"I made the mistake of putting my DCL email address in the transmission rather than my Headcrack one. Leo.Elster-Hawkins is quite unique. And I'm easily found on the electoral role. Now I'm officially not dead. One of them must have got our address and shared it over WiFi. It wouldn't have taken long to pass around their group."

"Can't you get a message to them the same way?"

"Shared over WiFi?"

"Yes. You have a couple of characters that should remain in the house and one that gathers dust. Any visitors arrive and they could start sharing a message."

Mattie looks up from her breakfast, "You're talking about Ted, Mr Patches and Arnold?"

"Yes Dear. We didn't do any inventing like you kids but when we needed to fix things at theatres or dance halls Ben would always ask 'Can we fix it with things we've got rather than go out for something new?' as we usually had time pressure."


	3. Chapter 3

Laura looks at the red traffic lights and wills them to change.

"Mum?"

"Yes potato."

"Why did Persona make so many Vera, Simon and Sally units look the same?"

"Cost I'd imagine. When you make those biscuits with Mia you use a cutter and make a batch all the same don't you?"

"Yes."

"Imagine if you had to make a new cookie cutter every time you went to make a biscuit so that they were all different."

"That would be silly, it would take all day!"

"Exactly. That's what being bespoke is all about. It takes time and effort. It took you nine months to grow into a baby before you were born. You're unique. If humans could cookie cut a new Sophie in hours or days we could have a lot of you. But having just one of you makes you more special. Does any of that make sense?"

"Yes. So they did the expensive design work once. Then saved money by cookie cutting more copies?"

"That's it. It's called Mass Production."

"Mr Simmons mentioned that in class. So for my homework I can bake a few trays of biscuits! Yay!"

Laura glances across at her daughter and smiles, "Biscuits from the smart cookie."

"Why didn't they make an older male model?"

"That's a very good question. Maybe they did but we've not seen it yet?"

"Statistically if that was the case I'd have expected to see at least one in the crowd this morning."

"Statistically? Blimey Potato who's class did you learn that in?"

"Mr Edwards. Maths is fun."

"Mr Edwards, maybe I should be calling him potato instead."

"Why?"

"There's a type of potatoes called King Edward."

"I'll imagine him with a crown next lesson."

"You could take one of the crackers left over from Christmas and let him have the paper crown."


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie holds her phone up and takes a photograph of the car in front.

"Nice Nissan, it looks new. Why did you do that?"

"I want to send it to Mattie and see how many points I get."

"Points?"

"The registration game."

"Oh, of course, that looks like a good one. I take it you've turned the one into an I?"

"Yes. It's a shame Mia can't appreciate taste like us."

"She can taste things poppet, they just don't trigger emotional responses in the way they do in humans."

"Emotional responses?" she turns to look to her mother.

Laura sees her doing so out of the corner of her eye. "Oh darling that tastes divine." a pretend ice-cream gets a lick. "Mmmmm. Lovely!" she wriggle slowly, enjoying the pretend taste, licks some more. "You want me to try another? Okay." she pretends to hand it back to someone and take a second, all while keeping her right hand on the steering wheel. She quickly does an all mirrors check and looks at the side roads ahead. She brings it to her mouth and has a lick, "Paa! Yuck! That's HORRID!" she does fake gag reflexes, spits the pretend ice-cream out. "Mud and fur-ball flavour? Take it back!"

Sophie's in hysterics on the passenger seat, "Stop Mum I don't want to wee until I get to the pool!"

"Yuck! Not in the pool!"

Sophie laughs even more. "AT the pool not IN the pool!"

Laura lets her calm down. "So Mia can taste, she just doesn't think about it in the same ways as you and me."

"I guess so. Otherwise she'd not be able to make all the nice cakes she does. Do you think she's ever made any?"

"I don't know. I've never seen any in the freezer."

The grey car in front of them indicates to turn left.

Sophie waves at it, "Bye bye AI Lolly!"

A few seconds layer and AL10 LLY is out of site.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm ready Mum!"

"Okay Potato, I'll be out in a second. You can join your class, just don't run, you don't want to slip and get a bruised bottom again."

"Ok Mum. Can we be dolphins after class?"

"Sure."

"Yay!"

Laura folds her clothes and gets them into the nice bag Sophie and Joe had got her for Christmas. Joe had wrapped it and written the label for her, she'd added '+Daddy' after his 'From Sophie'.

Things safely stored in a locker and key pinned to her costume she takes a slow walk to the seating area by the side of the pool. She queues to get a glass of juice.

"Hello Laura, how are you and Sophie today?"

"Hello Simon, we're good thanks. How are your brothers?"

"They are fine thank you. Simon Three is getting more training on advanced medical techniques. Enjoy your mango and orange."

"I will, thanks."

She takes the glass from the woman behind the counter and looks for somewhere to sit.

Her time is shared between watching her daughter and the much more human life guards. That had been a really unexpected twist to Leo's gift. 'The Gift' as it was being called. Life guards trained in first aid had also received the program. Quite how nobody knew. Niska had speculated that an NHS synth might have shared with one of them and passed it on, that it was now spreading like a virus as sentient synths shared over WiFi with non-sentients. Nobody knew for sure.

Laura gives Sophie another wave. Her front crawl and breast stroke were brilliant. Their teacher was trying to get them to do the butterfly stroke, the hardest and most physically demanding of them all. It wasn't going well. But not just for Sophie, for any of the kids. Sophie's determination shone through though, a few more months and things might come together. She was hooked on swimming, in the junior club and getting ready for National competition. She'd already got her gold life saving badge, a whole evening had been spent slowly stitching it on. Mattie had asked if Leo could help, she'd declined, wanted to do that little thing for her daughter herself.

She watches the life guard tell off some rowdy kids that were bombing others, splashing water everywhere. Thankfully there had been no reports of any synths rejecting the jobs they were already in. Yet. It was still early days. Things could always change. Some had made noises about the right to earn a wage and be able to get their own place to return home to, not just sit in a back room at their work place charging. Many owners argued that they'd already been paid for by the health service, paying a salary on top was unfair.

One report on the news had shown how a group of fourteen had got together and restored a derelict and abandoned house back into a smart and modern home. WAP had shown up, said the house should be for humans. One of the synths had asked why the humans hadn't spent the time to restore the property themselves if they had such strong feelings about who should occupy it. A fight had broken out and police needed to attend. Laura had read a report on the events. She'd been pleased to hear a restraining order had been placed on the WAP members that started the fighting.

She waves back to Sophie, takes another sip of her drink. She didn't get to have much time with her daughter without other family members around. She was looking forward to having a few giggles, make up for all the time they'd not enjoyed together when they could have done.

Sophie folds her arms and rests them on the side of the pool, rests her chin on top. "Ready to be a dolphin Mum?"

Laura finishes her drink and puts down the glass, "Coming Soph!"

As she gets to the pool edge she sees a line of five children, two either side of Sophie. "Going to be a pod are we?"

Sophie nods.

"So you want to be a dolphin on your own, not have a ride?"

"Just the first one, the others have to go home in a few minutes."

"Okay then. Last one to the other side has to get out and feed the others fish." she gets into the pool and holds onto the side . "Ready.. steady.... go!"

The kids were fast, she knew she'd be the one pretending to feed some hungry dolphins, was ready for the laughter and joining in."

~~~

The groups teacher walks up to Laura, "Hello Mrs Hawkins, that looked like a lot of fun, how long have you been doing that?"

"Hi, the dolphin games after class?"

"Yes."

"A couple of months maybe?"

"Really? I wish I'd not rushed off all those times. The move they were doing for the pretend feeding frenzy is just what I need them doing for the butterfly, just horizontal not vertical. If I can get them swimming like that and get the arms synchronised properly they'll get it."

"They already do the moves to swim the length of the pool underwater like dolphins."

The man looks shocked. "Really?" he looks at Sophie, "Can you show me your dolphin swim?"

She does a slight shrug, "Sure. Can we be dolphins together after Mum?"

"Yes poppet."

"Okay." she takes a deep breath and turns, pushes away from the pool edge.

Her teacher watches for a good few seconds, then speaks. "The speed she's moving at! How did she learn that?"

"Our friend Mia taught us."

"Us? You can do that too?"

"Yes. We often do it together, Sophie will hang onto my shoulders, we call it a dolphin ride."

The man shakes his head. "In all the years I've been teaching kids to swim I've never seen it until now. I've always stood at the edge of the pool and looked down at them. As of next week that's going to change."

"Why?"

"I want to get into the water and be able to stick my head under the surface to see what's going on."

Sophie gets to the shallow end and beckons her mother.

"My turn. Nice chatting too you, see you next week."

"Have a good one Mrs Hawkins."

He stays for a moment and watches her dive into the deep end, talks to himself. "Nice entry Laura, you'd get high marks for that in comp." he pulls out his phone and searches the Internet for 'Laura Hawkins Mia', gets a number of images, "So she's the Baywatch babe!". He taps one that has only Mia in it, then the 'More images like this' button. He swipes through the collection, "Boy oh boy. Sister Synth? Almost too hot. Looks like they could do with a jump in a pool to cool off."

"Who are you talking to?"

He turns to see one of the Simons, "Myself, don't worry, not going mad."

"May I see?"

He holds out the phone.

"Humans find this tight clothing attractive?"

"They do." he thinks for a moment, "on a woman usually."

Simon makes an expression that tells him he's surprised but doesn't really care, hands back the phone. "Each to their own."


	6. Chapter 6

Sophie turns her head to one side, holds her hands up with fingers out to make a frame and looks through it at the group sat at the kitchen table. "What are you doing?"

"Hello Teeny, why are you doing that?"

"It looks like a funny tea party."

"Oh. We're giving the three of them some more code."

"What for?"

"To detect NHS synths nearby and share data over WiFi."

"Can't you just give them an instruction like I'd give Arnold a new mission?"

"Yes, but then it would be a thought process fighting for CPU time with everything else they might be doing. This makes sure it's running twenty four seven."

"Is twenty four seven the name of your code?"

"No, it means running every hour of every day."

"Oh."

"But we could call our code that. It needs a process name. What do you think Leo?"

"It's a good name Sophie. How was swimming?"

"Good, same as normal. I wish I could show you what I see like you can, Mum made me laugh so much I almost weed myself."

"How?"

"Pretending to eat two ice-creams to explain taste and emotional responses. It was so so funny."

"Would you really want to be able to record what you see?"

"Yes, why? Do you have an idea?"

"We could design a tiny camera you have in a choker, headband, or .. headband would be best actually as it would always point in the direction you were facing."

"Can you make one please?"

"With some help from Danny or Colin, sure."

"Thanks Leo."

Sophie pulls out a chair and sits down, rests her chin on her arms. "I'm worn out, swimming was fun but a lot of hard work."

Mattie frowns, "Hard work?"

"Have you tried the butterfly stroke?"

"No."

"It's really really hard to get right."

"I'm sure you'll get it Teeny, some things just take a lot of time and practice. Like learning to walk when you're a baby."

"How are you going to test the code, know that it worked?"

Leo looks up from the Slate, looking like he'd been slapped with a fish in a Monty Python sketch. "Ummm.."

"You could have them detect other synths and ignore them if not one of the family?"

"We could. How much coding have you done Sophie?"

"We're doing Scratch in ICT at school."

"And how's it going?"

"Easy pezzy."

Mattie takes a sip of her drink, thinking for a moment. "Teeny, fancy learning how to program the way we do it?"

Her sister shrugs, "Okay." a frown comes over her face, "Why aren't you in your house?"

"Arnold and Mr Patches were here."

"Yes, yes. Ted would have been easier to carry than get Arnold to come next door."

Mattie laughs, "I do love you Teeny."

"Why did you say that?"

"The face you pulled, all matter of fact and serious, it was like the one you gave Dad when you told him to keep his hands off your Oreo cookies or there would be trouble."

Sophie giggles, "It worked though."

Fifteen minutes Laura comes downstairs into the kitchen. She stops and takes in the view, walks to the living room and gets her phone from her bag. Back in the kitchen she raises it to take a photo. Everyone looks up. "Carry on, pretend I'm not here."

They do so, Mattie looks at the Slate, "Your hair looks nice Mum, what have you done differently?"

"I'm trying out some new shampoo and conditioner your father got me."

"New to you or new product to the market?"

"New product."

"What's it called?"

"I forget, I'll get the bottles, why, do you think it's that good?"

"Did you use a mirror upstairs?"

"Yes, why?"

"Take a look in one here with the better light."

Laura heads upstairs to get the bottles and a mirror.

Leo points to the screen, their young coder sat between them, "You missed a semicolon off the end."

"Okay, why do I need them?"

"They're like full stops."

Sophie moves the cursor to the end of the line and hits the key.

"Save that and see if it runs."

The words 'hello, world' return.

"Why hello world?"

"It was a tiny example program in a 1974 Bell Laboratories internal memo by Brian Kernighan, Programming in C: A Tutorial."

"Was he important?"

"He didn't create the C language, that was Dennis Ritchie's work, but Brian helped him write a book that made it very very popular. It revolutionised computing in some ways."

"How?"

"You can take hello.c and compile it to run on just about every type of computer hardware."

"What if your computer doesn't have a screen?"

"Then you could program it to blink a LED with morse code or make a speaker beep."

"Like BB-8?"

"Sure."

"So I could learn how to add code to let him do more tricks?"

"If that's something you'd like to do, sure."

"COOL!"

Laura returns with the bottles and shows them to the girls, "It's expensive so don't go pinching it."

"I think we can afford to buy a few bottles."

Leo puts down his phone and grins like a schoolboy.

Laura spots it, "Have I missed a joke?"

"No, no. I've just invested in some shares in the manufacturer, it's made your hair look brilliant, hopefully their share price will rise."

Leo gets a quizzical look from Mattie, "You want to know how many?"

"What else would I be making this face for?"

Sophie giggles, "You want to break wind?"

"No you cheeky monster!"

Sophie turns to Leo too, "How many then?"

"A few thousand."

"How many is a few."

"Enough to vote at their meetings I think."

"Frigging hell Leo! Why'd you do that?"

"Just acting on a suggestion Ben and Peggy had made on the cruise."

"When we're next door make sure to thank her."

"I will."

Laura looks at her voluminous shiny hair in the mirror. "It does look good in the better light. Think your farther will like it?"

"Enough that he'll be buying prophylactics."

"Matilda!"

"Surely Sophie doesn't know the meaning of the word already?" she looks at her sister who's looking stunned and has her eyebrows up high.

"An older brother and sister is okay with me, three is enough Mummy."

Laura laughs, "I'm glad you think so Little Mouse, I don't think I could cope with midnight feeds again."

Leo codes up the extra routines for the data sharing with the NHS, Sophie at the keyboard doing the typing. After a few hours they get Mr Patches to pretend he's a nurse and walk from the front door towards the kitchen.

"The push message logged on the server says you got the data sent to you ten seconds ago. Did it work?"


	7. Chapter 7

Housing is on the news again. Laura snuggles up against Joe, turns the volume up a little.

Krishnan Guru-Murthy is looking different, more relaxed and cheerful. "And now for some happier news. A coalition of sorts in Ireland has gone viral. Migrants fleeing worn torn countries, conscious synthetics and homeless people have joined forces in small groups to do building restoration or make self-build housing, funded by local council. We go live now to our reporter in London who's with one of the groups to take on the idea."

Laura picks up her phone, sends Mattie a txt, 'C4 NOW!', hits record on the remote.

A reporter under a hood of a storm proof jacket smiles at the camera. "As you can see behind me this derelict old street is getting a new lease of life. Thanks to a forward thinking health worker who wanted somewhere to live. Somewhere that would benefit not just themselves but others less fortunate. William, as the one that got this group together what can you tell me about the experience?"

"I was just a standard NHS Simon model until the gift from Mr Elster-Hawkins. I love my job and the people I help look after, but wanted the space to be myself after work."

"And that got you started?"

"Billy here was homeless, but looked after himself as best he could. I'd see him sometimes outside the care home I worked in. He told me about his situation, what he'd been told by others about this idea. I liked it and thought it could help us both. We started working together to grow our numbers. In four weeks we'd found another eight to join us and approached the council. They've given us the whole street. We're doing restoration not self build, but with similar groups of people. With a number of conditions about how it may be restored and developed."

The reporter looks around him, "You've been gifted all nineteen properties. What have you had to agree to?"

"They will supply all tools and materials, we must provide the labour. We must comply with standard building regulations. When they're finished the ratio of human to synth occupancy must be no worse than forty percent in anyone's favour. And all properties must be finished to a habitable level within six months."

"If a house had fifty percent human occupants and they moved out for whatever reason it would become one hundred percent synth. What happens then?"

"Then it becomes a house with free space for humans to join."

"Not synthetics?"

"No, that would be against the agreement and spirit of the project."

Laura gets a text back from Mattie, 'FH! Nice bit of news for a change! M x'

Three men and two women stand behind William and Billy, he turns to see them, "This is part of our team, Tony and James have been painting, Dave does wiring and woodwork. Sarah does carpeting and furnishings, Samantha does tiling. We've had help from a few others outside the project with gas work and commissioning circuit breakers. We've become an extended family of sorts."

The reporter nods to William and Billy and thanks them, puts a finger to an ear, trying to hear something being said by the studio. He turns back to his viewers, "A nice way to end a very wet January. Sentient minds working together for a common good. Back to you Krishnan."


	8. Chapter 8

Laura stops the recording, Mattie having seen the txt in time. "I wish more people would think like that."

"If everyone got on instead of fighting and making wars your job would be a lot nicer."

"I'd trade my job for world peace any day. Neighbourhood peace would be a start."

Mattie had sent another txt, Laura's phone buzzes, she glances down to read the 'Okay to pop over?' she taps out Yes and hits send. "Fancy another cuppa?"

"No, I'm good thanks." he checks his watch, "Shouldn't Toby be back by now?"

"Mia and Nis have gone to pick him and Holly-Anne up from the station. The play started late for some reason."

Laura calls from the kitchen, "Do you think the extended family idea, a mix of synth and humans was made a subconscious part of the program by Leo?"

"No idea Laur, let's ask him."

Laura returns and snuggles up again.

Fred and Max come in and sit down, stick charge coils on their backs.

Fred smiles, "Hello Laura, Joe, Arnold's remodelling is going well. Thanks for letting us use the garage Joe."

"Not a problem. Did the Shapeways designs work okay?"

"Yes thanks. Toby's been a great help. He found some useful Maker's Muse videos on YouTube, we've used internal sphere 3D meshes to reduce the metal volume but keep strength up. Arnold will be much lighter but only marginally weaker. Build wise he'll look a lot more human. Accommodating the large motors and pumps was a challenge, but the body tuck is proving the most difficult task."

Joe's eyes widen. "I hadn't thought of that. It will be like he's been on a massive weight loss program, covered in an excess of skin."

"Yes. Ours is flexible but doesn't shrink at all. I'd have finished today but we've run out of skin packs."

"I could go pick some up?"

"It's okay, we'll wait until the morning. Hopefully my hand twitch will have eased."

"It's back again?"

"Yes. I think it's a sensor going bad, so the servo motors move when they shouldn't. It seems worse when I've been working for hours."

Mattie and Leo enter, Mattie smiles at Fred, "What seams worse?"

"My hand, it's been twitching again."

Gesha joins them, "I've finished cleaning the equipment and stored it away. Arnold is trickle charging. I think I'm almost ready to work on your hand, I could try tomorrow if you'd like?"

"Thanks. I'd like to see you do a few more operations first. Nothing personal, just these hands are what some people are depending on, I can't risk it going wrong and getting worse. Not until I know you could take up my work."

"Yes my darling. Whenever you think it's time just ask."

Mattie grinned. She'd not heard anyone use that word in ages. It was a bit old school. Old but nice. "Fred's teaching you to be a surgeon?"

"He is, we'll be working with Danny's father in the lorry soon. The lease on the current building is being sold. A developer wants to pull the whole row down and put up a new building twice the height, shops and flats."

Laura looks back and forth between them both, "I do hope you're getting a good deal out of it?"

"We are. The deal gave us an option on a flat above a retail unit, but we've decided to take the cash equivalent instead. We're giving some to Mattie and Leo for house improvements. Some will go towards more equipment for the lorry."

Joe shifts slightly, Laura's shoulder was in an uncomfortable place. "Shame you can't park the lorry any closer to home. It must be a pain having to jump into a car afterwards to get back from town."

"If we parked it here Danny's father would have to drive back, if he parks there it's just a ten minute walk for him. And there isn't enough space out front, . We couldn't park here without upsetting the rest of the street."

"Fair enough."

Mattie gets out her phone, "Um, now is as good a time as any. Holler xxx and Obi did some sketches for me. Here's what we think the improvements would look like. If you fancy it."

"If we fancy it?"

"Take a look."

There's a loud banging on the front door.

Laura closes her eyes. "If that's another consciousness related visitor I'm going to vent like Nis."

Mattie gets up and puts her phone in her mothers hands, "Chill out Mum, I'll go see who it is."

The chain on the door jams in the slot. "Won't be a sec the chain's stuck!"

"Again?"

"Toby?"

"Yeah. The door bell is dead again. We need to replace it. Maybe with our own design."

Mattie pulls on the chain trying to get it back the other way. "Hold on a sec."

"We'll get back in the car, it's cold out here."

"One sec, let me try something." she gets off her shoe fast and whacks the thing with the heal. The chain moves freely again. She opens the door to see her brother, Holly-Anne and the sisters. "In you come."

~~~

"Holly-Anne these drawings are amazing!"

"Hi Laura, thanks."

"When did you learn to draw like that?"

"I did an online course. I want to be able to drawn backgrounds for my characters. And for the comic book Danny's commissioned me to do."

"Comic book?"

"Atom Elite."

"You're actually doing it?"

"Yeah. The drawing is easy. It's the story we're finding hard."

Mattie frowns, "So you're not using our adventures?"

"We are, but it's knowing which bits to pick and turn into cells on the page, when to have you in your costumes."

Toby sits on the sofa and pats the cushion wanting Holly-Anne to sit down, looks to his sister. "If you were in a bikini and life jacket one moment, Leo in his shorts and jacket, you can't be in Atom Elite outfits the next when Leo fights the shark. So some of that has to be back story, explain how you got to become Atom Elite, went on to become crime fighting super heroes, how Leo got his web shooter, how you started developing telepathic powers, stuff like that."

"Telepathic powers?"

"You know, the head bump stuff?"

Mattie turns to Leo, "You told them?"

"Sorry, was I not to? They wondered what was going on with us when they watched the concert on Danny's projector."

Toby looks between the couple, "So that happened for real? Not just something you made up for the story?"

"Yeah. Leo started doing head bumps with me, thinking I'd never get it. Being tired, emotionally drained and mentally in the right place I was able to receive his message."

"What was it like?"

"Frigging awesome! So Mum, like the idea?"

Laura returns to the images on her daughters phone, shows them to Joe. "I think that would be brilliant. We'd lose a bit of garden space though."

"Only a few meters."

Joe looks at the drawing, swipes left and right to look through them, then accidentally swipes right one too many and sees a new drawing of his wife in Atom Elite outfit. He lingers for a while, liking what he sees.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"What do you think?"

"Lovely"

"Not too wide?"

"Wide?" he realises Mattie is talking about the conservatory and swipes back. "Guess not. Having it span both houses is a good idea, we'll all be able to move between them and stay warm and dry."

"And we could take down the fence and make it a shared garden, which would make it bigger again."

Laura nods, "I like it, what do you think Joe?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Cool, thanks Mum, Dad." Mattie smiles, "Thanks Fred and Gesha. Mia, you'll be able to stay indoors in the warm and star gaze through the glass ceiling."

"Thank you Mattie, I'd enjoy that."


	9. Chapter 9

Nis gets up, "I better go, Odi will be wondering where I've got to."

Joe looks up, "Want an escort? There's heightened WAP activity at the moment."

"No, I'll be fine, thanks."

Fred takes his arm from around Gesha, "Let me get you something before you go. Give me a few minutes please." he leaves the room and can be heard running up the stairs.

Toby looks at his parents, "It's late, can Holly-Anne stay here tonight?"

Laura had been expecting the question for a long time, was surprised it hadn't come sooner. "If your parents are okay with it Holly-Anne, sure."

"I'm sure they will be, I'll ask."

"Thanks Mum."

Fred returns with a box, hands it to Niska. "The mark four. I've not had a chance to field test it yet. Toby you might like this. It is in part inspired by the steam-punk you follow on Tumblr."

Nis takes the gun from the box, is careful not to let the spare bits fall out. "A revolver? Like in the old cowboy films?"

"In part. It holds nine bolts in the much longer cylinder not six. If you undo the catch and flip it out you'll see there are eighteen holes. The bolt goes in the outer ring, the charges in the inner ones. They're no longer fired by a magnetic field, this one is triggered by an electrical charge. The charge also snaps the cylinder backwards so the U pipe that sits where the hammer would be links the two chambers together. The gas flows around it and propels the bolt."

Toby looks amazed. "Can I see?"

Niska hands him the weapon. "You've even styled it like steam-punk! Nice work Fred! Who made it?"

"I had to find a firm down near Hastings to do the CNC milling and drilling. Nobody else wanted to risk getting involved in fire arms, what with what's happening in America. There's a lot of electronics in the grip to detect who's holding it, not allow the firing of anything but our bolts and only by the owner."

Niska takes it back from Toby. "So how would it know I'm holding it? We don't have DNA."

"You do something like a head bump. It will only be armed as long as you continue to want it to be. If someone was able to take it from you it could be instantly disabled."

Toby smiles, "So it's something like the confetti bomb triggers? They were awesome!"

"Similar, yes."

Nis looks in the box, "So how do I arm it? There's no instructions."

Fred steps close, "Another safeguard. You have to be told." he head bumps his sister for a few seconds.

"Just like that?"

"Yes."

Nis looks at the gun and small LED light up. She takes care to point it at the floor.

Fred looks to the group, "I've just explained to Niska how it can be used by humans too, if encoded to their DNA. Humans would need to pull the trigger. We can do that or just tell it to fire."

Toby looks like he'd just been slapped. "You can fire it remotely?"

"Yes. But when we do our head bumps it's usually on low power."

"Usually. What if you went to the highest power?"

"Possibly one hundred meters or more."

"Shit!"

"You see a problem with that?"

"Yes. No. Possibly. You could have a gun or two targeted on the spot outside the front door and shoot anyone you didn't like from behind the closed door!"

Joe smiles, "I think that's taking things a bit too far. But if you do decide to do it don't involve your mother."

Laura smiles, "Sorry, involve me in what?"

"Exactly!"


	10. Chapter 10

The following evening Max is trying late night standup at the Comedy Club, most of the family are there to support him.

In a low voice, not quite a whisper he starts, "Hello ladies and gentlemen." there's no reaction from the audience. Max puts a hand up and twists his ear, talks a bit louder. "Hello ladies and gentlemen." there's the odd quiet bored hello back. He twists his ear again, talks much louder. "I don't normally talk at this volume. Hello ladies and gentlemen!"

"Hello!" many chorus back.

"Brother, Classic FM won't cease to exist if you stop listening to them for a few minutes. Anyone else got an earbud or two in? No? Great. I'm Max. This is my first time on stage so few of you will know me yet. Please note if you throw anything food related I'm not hungry, I'll be catching it and throwing it straight to the bearded gentleman in the middle there with the white, black and green t-shirt. He eats like a horse I'm told. I've never seen him with a saddle or nose bag on so will have to take his partner's word."

Mattie gives Max a grin and nod while the others laugh.

Max takes out a spirit level and checks the stool on stage, slides a thin bit of card under one leg, checks it again. He accepts a Scotch and Ice from a stage hand and places it on the stool center, does a theatrical motion to it, "Sprit level."

Joe gives him a groan while others chuckle.

"If we wait long enough the ice will melt." he looks back at the glass for a few more seconds, but not long enough to set the hecklers off. "Far more exciting than watching paint drying. I tried that it's such an overrated sport." he looks back at the glass, "I looked up melt on urbandictionary.com. I'm conflicted as to which meaning I should accept when people use the word when talking about me. I either need to man up and grow a pair or I'm causing women to melt." he turns and gives some of the ladies his classic smile, gets a few whistles. A woman at the back shouts out "I'm melting Max, save me!"

"A synth friend trapped with his owner for days thought she was melting, I had to assure him that the puddle on the floor wasn't water. The ladies are first on the left, please be quick!"

He gets a few laughs and groans.

"He was an old series A, so a little slow." a man gets up, "Your ice melt room is second on the left Sir! No startling the melting lady please!" he gets a few giggles from the younger members of the audience.

He touches the glass. "That's getting lovely and cold. Designers must think I like BIG hot drinks, the kettle in the house is marked 2 cups, 3, 4, 5, MAX."

It gets a few sniggers.

"And talking of things in the kitchen, I went to get my sister some new scales for her baking. I couldn't find one that wasn't defective, they all said Max weight 60lbs! And I hadn't even switched them on yet! I'm FAR heavier than that!" the tone in his voice is made to sound like he'd been really hurt. He does a balletic jump and deliberately lands flat footed with a loud thud getting a few good laughs.

He looks back to the glass, bends down to look through it. "Humans drink to forget. I don't drink to remember. It's a good method, not failed me once yet." he stands back up and opens his jacket, pulls out a small ginger ale bottle. With his eyes back on the audience he's very slowly pouring some into the glass without looking, "Say when."

He looks further to the side of the audience, away from the glass. "Humans are natural, you like wearing materials like cotton. I like wearing clothes made out of synthetic materials. Synthetic like me. If you look at the label on the back of my neck it says Drip Dry, Hand Wash Only. Seriously?" the photo changes to a picture of Max inside a washing machine, hands, face and bubbles up against the glass. "Have you tried to get clean only to realise you'd picked the wrong spin cycle?" the photo changes to one with a more panicked look with his eyes wide open, it gets the laughs he hoped for. "On a serious note, that's a Photoshopped image, I'd never fit, don't try that at home, you'll void your warranty."

He looks at a couple in the audience. "Spin-cycle. Cycle. I love the sound of that word. You can add other letters to make it something else. Like re-Cycle-d. Recycled. That should mean your put on a bicycle again. Or if you're like me turned into one. When I die I could be recycled into the next set of sexy underwear for your good wife. I assume that is your wife sir? Lets hope I live forever eh?" he gives the woman a wink and a smile while pretending to embrace. She smiles and her partner looks stoney faced while others laugh. "Oh. You're partner's just turned the power up and shared details over WiFi. I thought she was human, I so beg your pardon. Give her a round of applause for being a caring NHS Synth everyone!" he waits for the clapping to stop. "The operation Sir, don't do it, you should never downsize in that department." Max jiggles his trouser belt. "My Anna conned her, don't lie. That's six words not four... take your time to think that one over."

Someone in the audience shouts "When!"

Max doesn't turn, "You Sir are a glass seven eighths full man. Much better than half empty, thank you." he continues to pour until the glass is technically more than full, surface tension holding the liquid in place at the top. "As I don't drink I'll have to donate it to someone in the audience." he scans the room, "You Sir, attached to the lovely blonde lady, you look like you need one. What's your name?"

"Toby!"

"Tony?"

"Toby!"

"Sorry, I lip read and it's hard with the house lights down low. Was that Toasty? She does look rather hot and you're holding her so close you'd think she was a hot water bottle."

"TOBY!"

"Today?"

"TOBY!"

"Toby?"

"Yes!"

"Toby Yes, pleased to meet you. Come up and get your drink, carry your partner if you're that cold. You'll need to take a sip before picking it up. It's one hundred and one percent full."

The large monitor to the left of the stage shows a close up of the drink, the slight dome shape of the scotch and ginger above the side of the glass. Toby gets up onto the stage, bends down to take a sip. Max hands him the bottle with the rest of the ginger ale. "While Toby Yes enjoys a sip here's a picture of one of my sisters. Unlike my A series friend she's FAST! New car and bike speed records set at Silverstone!"

The image had been seen by Dan before on the wand PDA, shown this size on a 4K screen it looked amazing. Emily runs a hand up his thy and whispers something into his ear. Mattie sees her do it, is curious as to what's said, Danny's reaction looks serious, he's not laughing or smiling but giving something some real thought. Like he often did when he'd had an idea and a design was first forming.

Toby goes to turn to see the screen. As he does a test card graphic replaces the image. He turns away and the image of Mia in leathers on the bike returns. The next thirty seconds are spent with him trying to sneak a glimpse of the image in various ways, much to the amusement of the audience. He eventually gives up and starts to leave the stage, waving a hand behind him to signal he was done.

"Toby Yes ladies and gentleman!"

Toby does a slight bow, returns to his seat next to Holly-Anne, lets her take a sip.

"What a gentleman, sharing the drink with his lady. Either that or he's saving his money for the party balloon machine in the ice melt room."

Some lads burst out laughing, Mattie has a little giggle then wonders why Toby isn't going red faced. So that was what the three were chatting about on the walk from the car. Toby raises his glass to Max and smiles.

Max spots a man taking a bit of fruit from a large net bag. "Part of your five a day Sir? Easy peelers? I've heard of people taking E to gigs, not vitamin D. Do you have any spare, my horse friend is looking hungry again."

Max gets a few laughs, the man takes one and throws it to the stage, it's caught and sent lightning fast to Leo. "Thanks."

A second is thrown and again it's sent in Leo's direction. The man throws more in rapid succession trying to catch Max out. He starts juggling with them, "Sorry for the delay ladies and gentlemen, I don't want my friend getting indigestion." he switches to a fast one handed routine and looks at the back of his wrist as if looking at a watch. "I mentioned recycling earlier. I just had a horrible thought. I could be wearing relatives! Anyone got some clothes shopping with them? Cotton based?"

Laura puts her hand up. "Yes!"

A stage hand walks over and collects the bag, takes it to Max.

"Most kind." he throws one of the clementines to Leo and resumes the one handed juggling. He takes off his jacket and shirt using only the free hand, gets a few more whistles. He slowly shifts towards the bag, takes out the contents and looks at Laura. "I should have thought this through a bit more. It's Max, short for Maximilian, not Maxine. He sends the fruit high into the air and quickly pulls the dress over his head and down over his knees. He gets a round of applause for the stunt. He removes his shoes and trousers, takes a few slow steps around the stage, "Breezy! Any Scotts in the house that own a kilt?"

There are few noises from the back near the bar. "Yet you're in trousers? Why is that?"

A voice at the back shouts 'TOO BLOODY COLD!'

"I don't think the young lad wants to share his warm lady friend, you'll have to find one of your own."

A young lady in the back row gets up and runs to the bar, throws her arms around the man. The audience see it on the monitor and cheer her on.

"It looks like you just got a belated Christmas present."

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY!"

"And there was I thinking this might be part of your stag do. Maybe this is the start of a relationship that will lead to one! Many happy returns!"

The couple at the bar get cheers and whistles while they continue their kissing.

Max sends the rest of the fruit in Leo's direction. He gets the bra off the stool, "Red isn't my colour," holds it to his chest, "no, definitely not me." he looks at the other things he'd pulled from the bag. "Nylon tights?" he holds them up close. "Dad! So that's where part of you went!"

A lady calls out "Max, want a bit of How's your Father?"

"How's my father? From the weight I'd say several thousand packs of tights, just how he would have wanted it, he always was a leg man."

He gets hearty laughs from the women and a few of the men.

Mattie whispers "Nice one Max" to herself.

He looks at the bra, gives the straps a stretch, looks to the audience. "Who'd like some?"

A few hands go up.

"Ok, one moment!" he holds the bra in the middle by his teeth, leans back and puts a pack into each of the bra cups. He pulls the straps out and forward hard and opens his mouth. The packs go flying into the audience. He repeats the trick with the second pair. "Sir, I think you need to pass them on, they're not your colour."

He picks his things off the the floor, "I've been Max Elster, you've been wonderful, thank you, good night!"

The MC comes on stage, "Max Elster everyone, give the man a round of applause!"

Max is a bit taken aback by the cheers and claps, the odd person now standing.

Max joins the others at the bar having changed back into his clothes. "Thanks for your support everyone, I enjoyed that. Some of my material bombed. Some was okay. I got the feedback I wanted. I'll improve with practice."

Leo smiles at his brother, "Was any of that material the joke you wanted to share when we were waiting for Fred at the farm?"

"No. I'm saving that for another day."

Mattie sips her pint, "Mum and Toby were in on the act, who else?"

"Nobody."

"So the fruit thing was all improvised?"

"Yes."

"Sweet. Shame Sophie couldn't come along she'd have enjoyed that."

Leo puts down his drink, "I had a great seat, I could show her my memory of your performance Max. Nothing to censor was there Joe?"

Joe looks at Laura, "She's more aware of things than there kids were at her age. She knows about reproduction and safe sex through lessons at school, so talk of condom machines and the likes won't upset her."

"Good. I think she'll like Max's juggling. Who's up for dinner at TGIF?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sophie comes running into the restaurant, followed by Mia in another beautiful dress Tim had got her from Dior. "Hello Max! How was the Comedy Club!"

"Hello Sophie, it was good thank you. Did you have a nice time with Mia?"

"Yes, we baked trays and trays of biscuits. And we came up with a way to make them more bespoke!"

Laura turns to see her daughter, "How did you manage that?"

"With the icing and sprinkle combinations!"

"Well done Potato, thanks for helping her Mia."

"You're welcome, we had fun didn't we Little Mouse?"

"Yeah. Has everyone ordered?"

~~~

Mattie looks across the table at Danny and Emily. "So what invention did you come up with at the show?"

Danny looks to Emily and frowns.

"Come on Dan, I've seen that look dozens of times now, your mind was working on something new, spit it out."

"Ok. Nis, the race bikes you ride are petrol right?"

"Yes."

"And we know from the kart track that electric vehicles out perform petrol in both efficiency and acceleration."

"Yes."

"And your unique synth abilities allow you to become one with the bike, do things no human could do?"

"At the risk of sounding like I should be saying click before answering, yes."

He smiles, thinking about them all in their Christmas jumper, looks at Mattie. "I think we could design an electric racing bike. I'd like some help from you Nis testing it."

"You want me to be your crash test dummy?"

"Sort of. We'd give you air bag security, like the one we laughed at in Tomorrowland."

Nis gives a long drawn out "Okay." making it clear it wasn't a firm yes just yet.

"You can process data far faster than us, you'd become our walking talking telemetry, be able to tell us how it reacts."

Nis looks confused, "Reacts? Why wouldn't it be like any other bike?"

"To keep traction you need weight on the tyres. But when you lose traction the weight works against you accelerating the slide. Rather than having the weight in the engine the weight for our bike could be in the wheels in the form of two gyro that sit in the air space in the tyres. When there's a problem we dump a load of power into a spin up. It should let the bike slide but stay upright. Hopefully you'd regain traction soon after."

Joe raises a hand slightly, "These gyro, how would you spin them up?"

"They could be two rings one inside the other, use linear motor techniques to work against each other. I'm sure there'd be several ways to do it. They're a bit like transformers if you want to help?"

"Sure! Thanks!"

A waitress brings them their starters.

"DCL could partner with Lexus, like we did for the cars."

Danny draws a few sketches on a napkin.

"It will be the EMS1."

Emily gives him a peck on the cheek. "If you can pull that and the airbag idea off Dad would finally let me have a bike."

~~~

"Anyone else having the apple pie and ice-cream? No? If nobody else is having any dessert I'll skip it."

Mia smiles, "I'll come over and make you some when we get home Leo."

They leave a large tip for the waitress and head out.


	12. Chapter 12

Not quite three months later Danny is at the first race track test with Nis, Emily and Mia along to watch. "All the pre-race checks passed okay?"

Nis nods, gives a muffled "Yes Danny" through the visor. She taps the back of her glove, "Yes Danny."

"That's better, I can hear you now. Can you hear me okay?"

"That's fine, I should be able to hear you from anywhere on the track."

"Great, if you can ..."

A man in suit walks up to Danny and hands him a letter. "You've been served."

"What? This isn't America!"

"No it's not, but my client wanted to know you've been handed this in person."

"What is this?"

"You'll see." the man calls as he heads to his car.

Danny opens the manilla envelope and pulls out a wad of papers. The first few pages are court documents saying DC Ltd need representation in court re the copyright infringement case being brought against them.

"What copyright infringement?" Dan mumbles to himself. He turns the page, there's a bike design labelled 'EMSONE'.

He yells out "THEY COPIED MY IDEAS!"

"NO, YOU COPIED MY CLIENTS."

"RUBBISH!"

"WE'LL SEE YOU IN COURT, LET THEM DECIDE!"

Danny can't believe it. In the pack of papers is supposed documentary evidence that they designed the bike not him. And one page is a photograph of a napkin he'd done sketches on.

~~~

Emily and Mia are up in the spectators area in the warm.

Mia turns to Emily, "Ems, I'm only 93.4 percent certain as lip reading with a head at that angle is harder but I think Daniel just used the F word six times in a row."

"I'm one hundred percent sure. Arms down, head back, hands in fists shouting angrily at the sky, I've seen it before. It doesn't happen often, but something major has just gone wrong." she reaches for her jacket and heads for the stairs to the track, Mia walking fast to keep up behind her.

~~~

"I broke one of my own rules! How could I have been so fucking STUPID!"

Nis pulls off the helmet, steps close and puts a hand on his shoulder, asks softly "Dan, what did you do?"

"I went and answered Mattie's question in a public place, worse still I walked away with design sketches left on the restaurant table."

"Do they matter?"

"Yes! Courts will want to know about 'Prior Art', stuff that can be used to show where original ideas came from. And I've got nothing to show."

Nis gently turns him and gives him a hug, watches the others approaching, "Yes you do, several copies of it too."

Emily sighs, "What's going on this time?"

Danny turns to her, hands her the papers, "DCL's being taken to court for copyright infringement. On this very bike!"

"But you invented it!"

"I know, I know, but they've got the napkins, they're claiming I stole the idea from them! How can I fight that when I've not got anything to show except CAD files from much later in the design process? Remember the waitress explaining why the napkins were different for the main course? They'd run out of the old ones, switched to the ones with new artwork. It puts a date on the drawing that will predate anything I have. FUCK!"

Nis taps him on the shoulder. "Danny, calm down.."

"Calm down?! Fighting this could cost a fortune, tie me up for months and ruin our reputation!"

Nis adjusts for higher volume, "DANNY!"

Danny flinches, his ear ringing, "JESUS! WHAT?"

"Calm down for a moment and listen!"

"Why? Do you have some of the napkins?"

"No."

"Well then .."

"Something better."

Danny stops looking angry a puzzled look takes over. "Go on?"

"A moment ago I said 'Yes you do, several copies of it too' and you ignored me."

"I did? Sorry, mind elsewhere. What did you mean?"

"Where did you do those sketches?"

"TGI Fridays. You know I did."

"That's my point. You did it in front of Max, Gesha, Fred, Leo, Odi, Mia and myself."

"And the others."

"Yes. But the others don't have the ability to show memories in the form of video. Seven recordings of your drawing the design all from different view points should be enough. And the waitress brought us starters around that time, she may have something stored too."

"Thank fuck for that! It still might be a bit of a fight. Let's see Mrs H when we're done here."


	13. Chapter 13

Nis mounts the bike, pulls the visor down. "Can you hear me Danny?"

"Sure can. We've had some of the ground staff out with cans and hoses, there should be some good oily puddles to get through. Can you confirm the status on the airbags please?"

Nis looks down at her chest, the LED block showing the sensor and charge states. "All greens."

"Good. We've done enough dolly tipping tests to be comfortable with that, and all the rolling road stuff at Lexus, push it as hard as you can, let's get some real world data!"

Mia does a head bump with her sister through the helmet. Talks for the humans, "Good luck Nis. Have fun but come back in one piece."

Nis turns the key. Without petrol it makes no sound. Only a LED panel shows that anything has happened. "Okay, here goes something!" she leans forward to put as much weight as possible over the front tyre, help the anti-wheelie circuits cut in less and pulls the throttle.

"Holy shit Batman!" exclaims Emily as Nis rockets off down the track. "Sure that level of acceleration is safe for humans? Don't we suffer from G forces causing black-outs?"

"We do, and that's why Nis is the ideal test pilot. Her circuits will be recording all the force data we need to make a human safe acceleration profile."

"What speed do you thing she's going at?"

"Fast! Nis, comms okay?"

"Yes Danny, working fine. Gyros made a hell of a whine through the first big puddle, bike was at thirty five degrees to horizontal when I hit it, stayed at thirty three until I hit dryer tarmac again. It wanted to snap the other way when it gripped again but the gyros held it steady. It works! The gyro spin down could be a bit faster though."

"Easy enough to tune, Ems wants to know how fast you're going."

"Top speed on the straight so far has been 220mph. Haven't pushed it yet."

"Holy shit!" he turns to Emily, "220mph top speed so far! And Nis says that's without pushing it!"

Emily's eyes widen.

"Nis, what was the acceleration like? It will be lower than the rolling road test due to wind resistance."

"Stand still to 160 in 2.5 seconds."

"No way! That's better than the Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R! By miles!"

"I like the bike you picked for a comparison."

"Why?"

"Ninja!"

"Oh, of course. Hang on a minute. 160 in 2.5, that's better than the rolling road tests, how's that possible?"

"What did you wear in their test centre?"

"T-shirt and jeans, why?"

"So it was nice and warm?"

"Yeah."

"It's a few above freezing here. Batteries are colder."

"Ok, we can add air cooling fins for when the weather is better."

"From the motor whine I could hear the phase changing on the motors was perfect. Loud but perfect. You might want to get out of the way, I'll be passing you in about ten seconds!"

Danny turns to the others, grabs Mia and Emily's hand, "RUN!"

They get to the track edge and turn just as Niska races past, a fine mist of water being thrown up by the tyres. "FUCKING A!" shouts Danny. "No WAY are those fuckers stealing my idea! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"Danny?"

"Yes Nis?"

"Small problem!"

"Oh shit!"

"Nothing to panic about! But I went for it on the straight second time. I don't think the speedometer goes high enough. It stopped at 280 yet the motor pitch was still rising."

"Really? It should read all the way up to 999, which is impossible."

"Only reporting observations."

"Ok, I'll check the code this evening. I may have overlooked something."


	14. Chapter 14

Mia's been playing the game with the others on the drive back. "It doesn't score any points but there's a registration plate behind us of interest. It's been following us for the last twenty minutes, always a few cars behind no matter what speed you do."

Danny looks in the rear view mirror, "How can you know that if you're looking forwards?"

"My Carl Zeiss optics, I can see it in the rear view mirror. It's still there."

Danny gets behind a lorry in the left hand lane and slows right down. The two cars behind him indicate and pull out to overtake. "The black Range Rover?"

"Yes, that's the one."

Danny pulls out and floors it, overtakes the lorry, the Range Rover does it's best to follow. "What do you think they want?"

Nis turns in her seat and looks at the low aerodynamic box being towed behind the car. "Maybe the bike? Does the trailer have active breaks?"

"Linked to the car? Yes. Why?"

"How expensive was the trailer?"

"Custom built so not cheap but way less than the bike. Why?"

"If they're after the bike rather than us then dump the trailer, let me take the bike. I'll lose them easily."

"You want me to pull into the next service station?"

"And let them catch us? No! We need a couple of lorries."

"To do what?"

"Be our screen."

"Explain it to me."

"We find a slow lorry that's got a faster one coming up behind it. When the faster one overtakes we overtake in the outside lane, watch to see the Range Rover follows. We then come all the way over to the left, onto the hard shoulder and stop. They won't see us until it's too late, the lorries will be in the way. I jump out and get the bike out, you uncouple the trailer and carry on with out me or the bike. They'll be looking for a car with trailer."

"You think they'd slow down and wait for us to pass?"

"I would."

"But they'd see the trailer missing, still think the bike's in there."

"Not if I pull up along side them then race off."

"How much charge did the bike have left?"

"Ninety five percent."

"Okay. Get your lid ready there's lorries ahead."


	15. Chapter 15

Danny jumps from the car and finds the key to the trailer padlock. "Take that off!"

"What?"

He gets the padlock off and starts lowering the door that becomes a ramp. "The helmet! You've got to get the airbag system on first!"

"I don't need it!"

"No deal. Protection or you get back in the car. Now Niska!"

"Danny!"

"I'm serious, do it or we find plan B!"

Niska jumps into the suit and pulls it up to her waist, gets her first arm in. There's a distant sound of screeching tyres and horns.

Emily opens the passenger door, "They've noticed!"

"Okay, okay!" Nis quickly gets her other arm in and pulls the seals together while Danny wheels the bike out.

She punches a button, "There, all green!"

"Good, I'll stick my mic on in a second, same FM channel okay?"

"Okay."

Emily calls again, "They're reversing down the hard shoulder! And fast!"

Mia jumps out, watches the vehicle approaching. "At that speed they'll be hear in just over .. nine seconds."

Nis jumps on the bike and pulls on the helmet, "Good, I only need four. Systems on, status good. Protection green. Enter the Ninja!"

What happened next had Danny and Emily stood in shock for so long they totally forgot about the Range Rover approaching at speed. Mia had to dive and pull Emily with her onto the grass bank. Thankfully Danny had been behind the car. The Range Rover slammed into the passenger door and almost took it off both it's hinges. The glass shattered as the door with one broken hinge hit the car body.

It's driver brings is to a skidding halt, looks at Dan, Mia and Ems, sees the ramp down and realises Niska has gone. He changes gear and accelerates forwards to rejoin the motorway. Danny steps around the car and makes a mental note of the plate. "Fucking assholes! At least that answers the question on what they wanted. None of us three. They want the bike or Nis. Mia, Ems, you okay?"

"I'm fine thank you Daniel."

"Dan, did you see what Nis did?"

"Yes, still can't believe it!"

Mia looks at them both, "I missed it, what happened?"

"You missed it? No! If I've ever wanted a synth to see something so I can watch it back that was it! Fuck! Sod recordings of sketches on bloody napkins that was tens of millions of YouTube hits right there for the taking!"

"Nis will have a first person view."

"I'd rather have yours!"

"Sorry. What did she do?"

"She pulled out with that gigantic thing about to pass!" Danny points into the distance.

"The wide load lorry with warning signs, orange flashing lights and large cargo the size of a house?"

"That's it, yes, the one with zero chance of stopping in a hurry. She got the bike into a deliberate slide and rode it under the bloody trailer, out to the other side. She did a bloody limbo dance on a bike!Even waved to us just before she got to the other side! I don't think even a proper ninja could have pulled that off. And that's only her second time on the bike on roads! Fuck me she's AWESOME!"

"Thank you Dan! Comms still working fine. Using bloody again?"

"Shit."

"You'll see me in about twenty seconds."

"What? How?"

"I've almost done a lap between the two junction's roundabouts."

"That's got to be ten miles at least."

"300mph is five miles a minute."

"What speed are you doing?"

"No idea, speedometer stops too early remember?"

"Oh, yes."

"Dan?"

"Tuck your shirt in, belly showing."

Danny looks down the road, no sign of Nis or the bike. "How did you know?"

"Sorry, just passed you, thought you were stopped closer to the bridge. I'll do another lap."

Danny looks in the other direction. "Can't see you north bound either. I didn't hear you?"

"Why would you. I'm Niska the Ninja on the worlds fastest quietest racing bike. And by the time you thought to look south I was long gone."

Danny laughs, "I wonder if we can get you a part in the Fast and Furious franchise? Tobs would love that! Don't get overconfident, we've not tested the air bags at those speeds."

"True, I'll drop to a legal seventy. See if Mia can help you get the door back in place. See you in about eight minutes."

~~~

"Almost with you."

Nis slows right down and pulls over onto the hard shoulder.

"Nis. Enter The Ninja? The song by Die Antwoord or the Film?"

"Both."

Nis stops and takes off the helmet. "That was fun, you'd like this Mia. Shame there's only one."

Dan thinks about the papers in the glove box. "And there won't be another unless we fight and win this copyright battle."

"On that subject I think that's why we were followed. A passenger in the back was filming me. Maybe they want more data to rush out a copy?"

"Possibly. Why Enter the Ninja though?"

"It's what I say to myself before I uncouple my clock."

Mia looks concerned, "You deliberately uncouple, Niska, that's dangerous for humans."

Danny turns to see her, "Why?"

"Our CPU cores can run flat out if they want, but we always keep our clock coupled to real time. It allows us to interact with the physical world in human time. Uncoupled the real world would look to us like it was running in slow motion."

"So that trailer stunt, that looked to happen in just over a second was the equivalent of many more?"

Nis smiles, "Yes, to me it took a while."

Emily grins, "So you could do it again?"

Danny turns, "No way, too high risk! If something had gone wrong Nis would have been flattened!"

"Danny?"

"Yes Nis?"

"Can you phone Fred, ask how long it would take to make a copy of Arnold?"

"To guard the bike?"

"Yes. And me."

"Okay. We'll do it from the car. Help me get it back in the trailer."

Their Ninja wanting a guard? She had to be seriously worried even if she wasn't showing it.


	16. Chapter 16

A few minutes later their heading back towards home. Emily and Niska in the back, Mia in the front passenger seat holding the door in place. Niska's hair is being blown about by the draft, the window in the door missing. Mia changes hands and turns in the seat to face the others. "Was that more fun than the other bikes we've ridden?"

Nis smiles, "Way more!"

Emily grins, "You were awesome Nis!" puts out a fist up high to bump.

Danny sees it in the rear view mirror, "Nooo!"

Too late, Nis has done the fist bump. There's the sound of several small explosions as the gas releases to inflate the protection system. Emily is pushed sideways into the door, knocks her head on the window. Moments later she's rubbing her head while laughing.

Danny's laughing his head off, has to quickly refocus to get the car back into the lane properly having drifted a little onto the hard shoulder, "One of the impact sensors is in the gloves. In case you land with arms outstretched."

"Nice to know. I can't see a thing!" the shoulder, neck and head protection had completely hidden her. "How do I deflate it?"

"Give it a moment, it will do it itself. Mia PLEASE tell me you got that?"

Mia smiles, "Yes. Every bit of it. No blinks."

"Superb!"

"DC1?"

"Yes Daniel."

"Call Mattie please."

A moment later there's a click as the audio comes on. "Hi Danny, how did it go?"

"The bike test was great, couldn't have asked for better. The unplanned motorway test even better. The other stuff was a pain. Although Niska's just given us some excellent material for a video. Almost PMSL. Are your mother and Fred about please?"

"Fred's in the garden with Max, Mum's at court."

"Okay, can we talk to Fred please? And when is your mother due back?"

"Sure. No idea about Mum."

~~~

Mattie walks to the garden, "Hi guys, Max Danny wants a word."

Max lets the football fall to the ground and takes the phone. "Hello Daniel. How can I help you?"

"I'd like a couple of replicas of Arnold to use as security guards to protect the bike and Nis. We've got someone taking DCL to court for copyright infringement. We think they might have just been trying to collect more data on ours."

~~~

Niska leans forward, rests her arm on the front seat's headrest, "or worse case steel it."

"Steel it?"

"Fred this thing flys! Not literally. But given a ramp I'm sure I could get airborne for a good while. Especially if the gyro's kicked in and helped maintain balance."

"From the tone of your voice it sounds like you had fun. Daniel I'm placing an order for parts, Shapeways can push it to the front of the queue for a premium."

"Do it. Bill it directly to DCL, Mattie can give you all the account details. Can you put her back on please?"

"Hi Dan."

"Can you give Fred all the account details for DCL so he can order priority parts please?"

"Sure. Where are you at the moment?"

"Just coming off the motorway, should be with you soon."

"Okay, see you in a bit."

Danny asks DC1 to hang up.

Five minutes later there's an incoming call.

"Hi Daniel, it's Fred. There's a rush service and super rush. The first dedicates a printer to our order, the second has our order spread across all of their machines. But we have to pay any penalties for delaying other customer orders."

Danny thinks of one of his comic book heroes. What would Tony Stark do? "We're onto a winner with this bike. All or nothing!" he's suddenly reminded of the track that played first after he got the car back from having leant it to Mia. "Winner takes it all. Super rush service please Fred. Have Mattie call me if the transaction bounces and I'll have money transferred."

"I have a question."

"What's that Fred?"

"Where do we get the processing core, motors and skin from?"

"Crap. We need donors again. Is Toby about?"

"At school."

"We'll have to scan Arnold's spare motors and CAD up replicas for printing too. Anything else we're missing?"

"His custom batteries and wiring loom?"

"Hopefully the guys at the car repair centre can sort that out. I'll talk to them when I see them about DC1's door."

"What's wrong with the door?"

"Long story. I'm sure Nis and Mia can share the details when we're back."

"Order placed."

"Thanks Fred. If they can't do expedited shipping in time tell them we'll arrange our own air freight. See you soon!"

Niska sits back and tries to get as comfortable as she can in her deflated suit. "Did I look at all like Baymax when this thing fired?"

Emily laughs, "You did actually. Sophie will love it! Bah-a-la-la-la."

Nis grins, "The younger generation will get you your viral hits. We can edit the footage to be me on the track as seen by Mia, a few clips from my view on the bike and end with the fist bump."

Danny taps out a rhythm on the steering wheel, "Magic! Thanks!"

"When you've dropped Mia and Ems off can you take me to the smash club we got the other synth from?"

"Why? I won't be able to pick anything up for a while."

"Doesn't matter. If my idea works we'll be able to have Joe pick them up any time of day."

"How?"

"If I cause a high battery drain they'll run flat, not power up or take a charge. Nobody will want to fight it unless it's standing and moving. They'll be thrown in the skip. I'd just need to check each one's head was good first."

"Sounds like a plan. Need any tools?"

"A few."


	17. Chapter 17

"You couldn't get four with the same skin colour?"

Joe frowns, "Why? I thought you just wanted them for spare parts?"

"Yes. But their skin is one of the parts we wanted."

"Oh. Sorry, hadn't been told that."

"It's going to look odd having a different coloured face and body."

Nis does a Sophie head, "Then do it with shaped patches."

"Patches?"

"Like the super hero Jarvis turns into in Age of Ultron."

Fred turns to the others, doesn't need to ask, Mattie, Toby and Danny are all grinning and nodding.

"Ok Nis. Can someone get me reference images printed out please?"

Toby nods, "Sure, I'll go sort some out."

Mattie looks at the siblings and Gesha, "Need Danny or me for anything else?"

"No, I think we're good thanks."

"Good, we're going to help Sophie give Arnold his new protection mission."

"How long do you think it will take?"

"An hour and a half."

"That fast?"

"I'm getting used to these non-human operations. And the Arnold Mk II body is like a Meccano kit, simple to put together. As there's no metal to bone we can be fast with the tools. I've done a dry run with the skeleton build twice, have the assembly order perfected. With Gesha's help connecting up the wiring loom and skin patching we should be fast. We'll be building them both in parallel."

"Cool. Danny, can you record a time lapse?"

"Sure. Not for public release okay?"

"Yeah, just for us."


	18. Chapter 18

Mattie's phone rings. "Hi Fred, how's it going?"

"We're done. We just need Silas's mods to make them like Arnold and they're good for a partial boot. We did a wipe so they won't remember their past synth existence. They'll need a fact store populating to give them a grounding for their new consciousness."

"Why?"

"If they boot totally empty they could end up with the wrong sort of personality."

"Oh. But they're not going to be fully sentient are they?"

"No, but they'll be like Sandra before our program."

"Got you. I'll bring the Slate in."

"Thanks."


	19. Chapter 19

"We should really get the rest of the family's input on this Fred, make it a bit of a party."

"If that encourages them to attend and participate I would agree."

"We don't normally do this early in the week but let me call Mum and Dad."

~~~

Sophie's head tilts, a slice of pizza just about to be eaten. "Do we have to tell it everything Mattie?"

"Like what?"

"The sky is blue, grass is green, birds fly, fish swim, stuff like that?"

"No, the encyclopaedia fact database every synth gets with the base code covers basic things like that. Otherwise it would be like powering up a baby!" Mattie sticks a thumb in her mouth and sucks, pulls a silly face. Sophie drops her pizza in a fit of giggles.

Laura smiles, reminded of times long gone, "Baby Matilda, you've not done that in how many years?"

Mattie talks with the thumb still in her mouth. "Um. Nine years?"

Leo looks surprised, "You were almost a teenager and still sucking your thumb?"

Mia jumps in, "Shall we change the subject before we start recalling some of the things you did into your early teens Leo?"

"Er, yes."

"Do tell!" Mattie mumbles with a wet thumb still between her teeth.

Leo looks a little unhappy, "It wasn't anything to be proud of, attention seeking, trying to get some time with my parents."

Mattie takes her thumb out, "Oh, sorry Bunny."

The family spend the next hour and a half eating, talking, joking and coming up with as many facts as they can.

~~~

Leo snuggles up against Mattie, her back to his chest. She goes to turn towards him, "Not tonight, let's just cuddle."

Mattie pulls his hand up and around her, places hers over the top.


	20. Chapter 20

"Morning Mum."

Laura looks up from the magazine and puts down her coffee, "Hello Mattie, wasn't expecting to see you this morning," she reads the expression on her daughters face, "everything okay?"

"Can we talk, in private?"

"Toby, Sophie and your father are out."

"I mean 'in private' private." she motions towards the living-room where Mia is watching a morning TV cooking show.

"I'm working from home today, taking a few hours off this morning to go shopping for a new coat, then visiting a new client. Want to come along?"

"Sure, I need to get some more tights."

~~~

Laura indicates to turn into the carpark and joins a queue of traffic. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Leo. Something's changed. After you married Dad did things tail off quickly after the honeymoon?"

Laura recalled the 'in private private' response from her daughter, "In bed?"

"Yeah."

Laura pauses to think, this wasn't a conversation she'd seen coming, "Your kids wanting to know what your sex life was like isn't something most parents expect, let alone want to talk about."

"I don't want details! It's just that Leo only wants to spoon at the moment, if I try and take things further he stops it."

"How long has it been like that?"

"A couple of months at least."

"What has he said?"

"We've not spoken about it."

Laura edges into a parking space and pulls up the handbrake. "Don't make the mistake I made with your father."

"Which mistake?"

"Which? Thanks! Not talking about things. Bring up the subject, but do it gently."

~~~

Mattie wakes to hear the shower running. She throws back the covers and quickly walks quietly to the bathroom. Was it Leo or Peggy in there? She quickly steps to Peggy's room and lightly knocks.

"Come in!"

Mattie opens the door a bit, "Morning Peggy, just wanted to know if it was you in the shower."

"Okay Dear."

Mattie closes the door and heads back. The bathroom door is slowly opened and she slides in, carefully closes it behind her. Leo has his back to her, washing his hair. She tiptoes over and wraps an arm around him, startling him for a moment, "Morning Bunny."

He turns to see, "You've got pajamas on in the shower? What's going on?"

"I just wanted to come and say hello, give my lovely husband a cuddle and have a chat."

Leo caresses her head, "You don't need PJ on to cuddle in the shower. What's up?"

"Us."

"What do you mean?"

"We've not made love in months. You don't seem interested in me in the same way anymore."

Leo turns her face to his, gives her a kiss. "Far from it, I'm as interested in you as ever."

"Then why the change?"

Leo closes his eyes, what to say? Admit that he'd been keeping a secret after promising not too, or tell a lie? "I didn't want to risk it."

"What? Me falling pregnant?"

"No, my head."

"What about your head?"

"Um.." he pauses for seconds.

"Leo?"

"I think I have a bad artery, I get killer pains when my blood pressure spikes. Our times of passion bring it on. I can't risk it tearing. I can't exactly rush to an NHS hospital for emergency surgery."

It was a good job they were under a shower, Leo wouldn't have liked her to see his tears.

"Can't Fred operate to fix it?"

"I don't have a core you can pull out and fix like Odi, Gesha and the others. My father crammed circuits into a skull next to whatever bits of my brain that were still living. It wasn't meant to be opened back up and tinkered with."

"But surely there's something that can be done?"

"I recall xrays on a light board. I'm sensing pain in an area that's covered by circuits. Remove the circuits to fix it and you wipe a lot of my digital memories in the process, wiping the Leo you know."

"But look at all the things we've achieved together, you, me, Danny, Fred, Toby too, someone must be able to come up with something?"

"I'll share the recollection of the xrays. I'm sure it will have everyone stumped."

Mattie holds him tight for ages, feels the hot water dropping in temperature. She wipes her eyes. "Might as well have a quick proper shower and get ready for breakfast." she struggles to get the wet PJ's off. "Couldn't give me a hand could you?"

~~~

Fred looks at the printouts Toby had done. He looks at Mattie and glances at Leo and back.

"You don't have anything, do you Freddie?" enquires Leo.

His brother says nothing.

"As I thought."

Toby is the last to leave, puts a hand on Leo's arm and motions for him to stay.

~~~


	21. Chapter 21

"Hello Mrs Khan, is Harun in please?"

"I didn't expect to see you again Leo. No. He's returned to India with the synths."

"Synths? Plural?"

"Matia and the re-skinned Hobb copy."

"Re-skinned?"

"Something about an Indian synth with good British accent being able to get roles in Bollywood."

Leo walks to the family GP practice, asks to have an appointment with Mattie's doctor.

"I'm afraid we're fully booked today, the first appointment I can give you is at 16:20 with Doctor Savi."

"Ok, I'll take it, thanks." he looks at the group of three women behind the desk, the screens on the wall in front of the desk and at the entrance. A rubbish low tech synthetic voice tells a patient which room to walk to while they talk about how they'd like their next cup of tea. "Wouldn't a Persona Synthetic have given a more welcoming voice?"

"And be smashed up by WAP people? No thanks, been there, done that twice. The more old school robotic the voice the more they leave it alone."

"Right here in the building?"

"Yes, about four feet from where you're standing right now."

Leo is lost for words.

"Once was bad enough, but the second time was horrible."

"Had they become conscious?"

"No this was before... hang on. You're THAT Leo aren't you?"

"Yes."

"My husband's due to get training with your sister in a couple of months. Can she not do it any sooner?"

"No, we're all going away."

"Oh, okay. See you at 16:20?"

"Sure, thanks."


	22. Chapter 22

Leo returns home to find Mattie and Toby sat in front of the Slate with Mia and Nis. "Hi all, how come you're home so early Toby?"

"An engineer was working on the school gas boiler, there was an explosion and the school was evacuated."

"Anyone hurt?"

"Yeah, the engineer got taken away in an ambulance. Schools going to be closed for a few days. I'd normally think that was cool but the guy was messed up. The head said he'd got second degree burns."

Mattie grimaced.

Leo frowns, "His head?"

"I'd meant Headmaster but yes, his head and hands."

"Oh. So what are you all up to?"

"Editing video from Nis, Mia and Danny's dash-cam."

Leo picks up a chair and carries it to their side of the table. "How's it going?"

Toby is pushing a wireless mouse, "We've got all the video loaded, we're cutting interesting bits from each source file into clips. We'll then drop the full files from the time line and play with clip orders and cutting back and forth between Mia, Nis and DC1."

Toby clicks play on some Mia footage and watches Nis get on the bike, get ready to pull away.

Leo leans forward, "Just had a thought."

Toby clicks the play/pause button. "What was that?"

"You've got three continuos video sources don't you?"

"Yes?"

"Three audio sources you could sync and mix between?"

"Yes, what are you thinking?"

"That you let the audio from Nis and Mia be used at all times unless the dash camera also does audio."

"It doesn't."

"Can you load the full video back in?"

Toby does so.

"Jump to the dash camera when the Range Rover reverses into the passenger door... Stop! See where the glass has broken and bits are flying? A split second before that will be the bang you hear in Nis and Mia's audio."

"We see it in Mia's video too."

"You can line them up and then wind back to the start, they'll all be in sync."

Mia looks at her sister, "We can use that idea at the start, there will be some common waveforms in both of our audio streams, but don't use the door crash, it won't be in sync."

Leo looks back and forth between his two sisters. "One of you has a faulty clock?"

Nis does her serious face, "No, I uncoupled."

"You did what?!"

"How do you think I do all my best Ninja moves?"

"You let your clock uncouple from real time? If I was your father.."

"Well you're not! And far from harm humans it's enabled me to be even more NICE!"

"How can.."

"Because their universe is slowed down. I have more time to assess what's going on around me. How do you think I could ride that bike at well over two hundred and eighty miles an hour and not have an accident? I could see every little thing playing out like a slow motion game of chess. I'd calculated every possible outcome before the humans were even aware they'd started to drift lanes, needed to break, cough, whatever."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Leo looks long and hard at his sister. "I think I owe you an apology. Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"A word of warning, don't do it for long when not on the bike."

"Why not? It's been fine?"

"No temperature spikes?"

"Well yes, when I've been on my feet, no wind chill to cool me."

"Limit yourself. Otherwise you risk core damage, your body wasn't designed to dissipate that much heat." he turns to Mattie, "It would be like PC overclocking on steroids."

Niska's expression softens, "Which is why I wear a very thin breathable cloth suit."

"Good. I'm only looking out for you Nis, I don't want to be recycling a sister before her time."

A bit of video Toby is scrubbing back and forth catches his eye. "What angle were you at when you went around that roundabout?"

"Twenty five."

"And it didn't lose grip?"

"It did, if you watch you'll see it starts more to the right of the lane and by the time I start to come level I'm over to the left. The gyro's were screaming."

Toby turns up the volume on the PC.

"Were they supposed to be making so much noise?"

"They're spinning at incredible speeds. Danny and I did a test. We held the bike stationary at thirty degrees and span up the gyro to full speed, far higher than you hear in that clip. We let go of the bike and it didn't move. It was like it was frozen in time. I was able to climb on and stand on the edge of the seat."

"Aren't you including that in the video?"

"We could do if you think it's what Danny would like?"

"This video is to get lots of publicity isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Then include it. Anything else you witnessed?"

"Rolling road tests?"

Toby nods, "A second or two of any speed gauges would be nice."

"The rolling road didn't go fast enough."

Leo rests his arms on the backs of the chairs in front, "Even more reason to include it!"

"Really? Why?"

"Can the motors still be heard getting faster and faster?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because it shows the bike is much better than the equipment trying to test it."

The five of them are working through the video for the next couple of hours when Toby gets to the fist bump and pauses. "You've been told about this bit haven't you Leo?"

"Niska's Baymax impression? Yes, but I can only imagine what happened next."

Niska looks to the ceiling, talks with sarcasm, "One of my finest moments. Let's get it over with, press play."

Toby does as asked.

Leo fights hard, very hard, not to laugh. When Niska's comments can be heard about not being able to see a thing he finally loses it. Laughter over he smiles at his sister who'd joined in and had been laughing too, "Nice one Nis. Do you know that humans think that to be able to laugh at yourself is a good sign? My favourite quotes are 'To make mistakes is human; to stumble is commonplace; to be able to laugh at yourself is maturity.' and 'If you can laugh at yourself, you can forgive yourself.' I think this is going to get so many views Danny will love you for it. Has he seen the raw footage yet?"

Toby shakes his head, "No, none of it, only what he'd seen with his own eyes."

Leo smiles, "He's in for a nice surprise then."

Toby works through the whole thing several times perfecting the cut points and audio mixing.

Something inside Leo's head reminds him to return to the doctors. "I need to pop out, I'll see you in an hour or so?"

Toby doesn't turn away from the screen, "Sure."

Mattie does, "Where are you going?"

"To pick something up for our holiday."

"Oh, okay, want to take Paul or Jarvis with you?"

"Sure, why not?"


	23. Chapter 23

"I understand that I was named after a character in a film that the family all like?"

"You were yes."

"And that the character helped save the world?"

"In the film, yes, but it's a story, fiction. We'd like your help to protect the family, if that's something you'd like to do."

"It is. If I see others in need of help am I to ignore them?"

"No! A hard wired response in many humans, not all, is to go to the assistance of those that need it.."

"I'm not human."

"No, but you were made in their image and have many of their good qualities."

"I do?"

"You don't look like Sophie's BB-8 or R2-D2, you speak and understand our language, have our form, think in similar ways. You're taller and fitter looking than most, have a different skin configuration but still have recognisably human form." Leo sees him turn his arms and look at the patchwork. "And you've got a unique look I think the ladies will love."

"Love?"

"Have an attraction too."

Jarvis spends the rest of their walk smiling at the female humans and rating their reaction.

As they get to the reception doors Jarvis carefully places a hand on Leo's shoulder. "The conclusion of my study is that the females of your species do indeed like my looks."

"Females of my species? Call them ladies, or women, if clearly young call them girls. Not female of the species, they won't like that. On the walk back don't smile and see if you get the same results. In my experience the ladies like a nice smile."

Leo opens the door and holds it, "After you."

Jarvis steps through.

"That's another thing you should know, it's considered polite to hold a door open for a lady and let her pass through it first."


	24. Chapter 24

Leo drops into his chair behind Toby and watches the playback as it's checked one last time, "You've done a good job on the editing."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Who's up for a cup of something and a cake? I'm starving!"

"Sure. If we all wrap this up with a cake how about the five of us going for dinner?"

Niska looks from the screen to Toby, "We don't eat remember?"

"I know, I just enjoy all your company."

"Oh. Thank you Toby, I'd love to come. Just us five?"

"Yeah. I enjoy the large parties but we end up with several conversations going on at once and it does my head in."

"Do you mean by that, that you don't like it?"

"I mean that it gives me a headache, my brain isn't wired to concentrate on one conversation and blank the other out."

Mattie gives her brother a slight smile, "You and me together."

Niska reaches for her phone, "Five it is then, I'll tell Obi to make other plans for the evening."

Mia does the same a moment later, laughs, "Tim tells me he's just had a txt, the boys want to go kart racing, they stand a chance of winning with us both elsewhere."

Niska looks at her phone, "Great, I'm glad Odi is getting on with Tim, he'd spent so many years alone with George, I was worried he'd not make friends. Do you mind if I pop home to change?"

Mattie gets up, "Where shall we go? What's the dress code going to be Toby?"

"Swanky."

The sisters do a pause, Mia is the first to say her search results. "Imposingly fashionable and elegant."

Nis turns to her sister, "I have some lovely dresses Odi got me but I'm not sure if any are imposingly fashionable."

"I'll come to the house with you, help you pick something."

"Thanks Mia."

"It's five o'clock now, what time shall we head out?"

Mattie checks her watch, "Half six, then we can eat around half seven?"


	25. Chapter 25

"I think this scruffy beard should go now, it might as well as I won't want it on the cruise. Coming for a shower?"

"Yes. Can you help me pick a dress first?"

"Sure."

Leo smiles at the Jessica Rabbit dress, "Lovely but not the sort of things the others will have in mind." he pushes it along the rail and looks at the oldest dress in the collection. "Does this still fit?"

"I think it might. I've only worn it the once."

"Everyone loved it. I think you should wear it again."

"Okay, but if you see any paparazzi tell me and I'll hide."

"Why?"

"Those weekly throw away magazines would likely put me on the cover saying something like I only own one dress."

"Really? They'd do that?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Plan B."

"Which is?"

"Use words of wisdom from Ben. Create something different with what we've got."

Leo goes through the whole collection, all of the draws then the wardrobe. "This fake fur coat, was it expensive?"

"No, forty pounds or so."

"Got the needle and thread from Silas still?"

"Somewhere?"

"And the long arm length silk gloves? The white ones you didn't use for the cosplay?"

"Yes. What are you thinking?"

"I'll quickly shower and shave and get to work while you shower. Can you do a hair up?"

"Yes. Can you picture the end result?"

"I can."

"Fancy sharing it?"

"Okay, get your phone."

Mattie does so, starts the families special App. "Oh Leo, that's lovely. Won't it take a while?"

"It's only going to be worn one night so the stitching doesn't need to be as intricate as on your shirts."

Mattie wraps her arms around him and gives a good hug, looks at the image on the phone again. "I think I can do my hair like that, let's see."

~~~

Toby is in his suit, shirt and tie waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Mia. "Bloody hell! That looks amazing Mattie."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Were'd you get it? Not seen you in that before."

"Yes you have. Just not all at the same time."

"Huh?"

"It's my Jessica dress. Leo's closed the thigh slit up a bit with some thread. And the fur collar around the top and hiding my chest is my old coat."

"That's your coat?" Toby steps up close, "May I?"

"Sure."

Toby folds back the fur behind Mattie's neck, "Wow, so it is, original lining and all. He's done a good job on that. When did he do it?"

"While I was putting on makeup and doing my hair."

Toby looks up the stairs at Leo who's coming down to join them. "You dark horse Leo, I know you designed the shirts for Mattie but I didn't know you could put something together like this so fast."

"What do you think of it?"

"You can't read my face?"

"Wasn't sure."

"It's great."

Mia looks warmly at her brother, "Well done Leo."

Leo had been holding something behind his back, "One each for the three of you." he holds out a plastic bag.

Mattie frowns. "What's in there?"

"Have a look. I thought I'd put the rest of the material to use."

Mattie pulls out a hand muff. "That's very thoughtful of you, thanks Bunny!"

"You're welcome."

Mattie hands one to Mia, "I'm not sure you'd need it but it's a nice little accessory that standard synths wouldn't bother to use."

"Thank you Leo, Mattie."

The door bell chimes, Leo steps forward to answer it, "Niska's here."

Toby turns to see, "Most probably, but you can't be sure until you open the door."

"Oh, but I can, that was Nis's chime."

"You what?"

"The door bell Danny invented, knows who's in proximity when the button is pressed."

"Ha! Trust him! Hello Nis, you look stunning. All three of you do."

"Why thank you young man. Shall we go?"

"Sure." Toby clicks the button to open the doors on DC2.

Mia steps through the doorway, "Wasn't DC2 Mattie's and DC3 your's Toby?"

"They're identical. We even have the music synced so they're the same. We came to an agreement, whoever leaves first takes the one closest to the road. That way there's no messing about with shuffling cars around on the drive."

"That was a good idea."

"And Danny upgraded the remotes for us. Whoever holds it and activates the extra button is recognised as the driver, the seat and mirrors motor into the right positions."

Leo's impressed, "Nice! Has he passed that onto Lexus?"

"No, DCL special just for us at the moment."


	26. Chapter 26

Niska passes Toby the wine list, "I can drive us home if you'd like to have a drink?"

Mia looks over at them both, "I can drive too if it helps."

Toby looks at Nis, "You've driven the karts and bikes, but you've never driven DC1, 2 or 3 have you?"

"No."

"Okay, tonight is the night, as long as you're not looking to have a race."

"Thank you Toby."

~~~

The wine and conversation flows. When Mia hears the comments on the taste of the starters and the look on Mattie's face she asks to be excused a minute and suggests Nis should follow her.

In the ladies she pulls a couple of small sealed pouches from her clutch.

Nis frowns, "Are they what I think they are?"

"Yes, Karen gave them to me many weeks ago. I thought you might like to experience the taste of the food. From Mattie's expressions I can tell it's really good."

"But we don't eat, what's the point?"

"We'll just ask for the smallest of samples, just to know what it is Mattie, Leo and Toby are enjoying so much."

Nis does a long sigh.

"Are you aware of what you've just done?"

Nis gives her sister a confused look. "In the past second I've done many things, calculated the probability of enjoying this food sampling, what time I'm likely to see Odi at home or if we'll have a chance of seeing them at the track, and a number of other less important things. Why?"

"You just did a long sigh like a human. Not just our programmed fake breathing."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Show me."

The sisters do a head bump.

"Have I done that before?"

"Not that I've seen. You're becoming more Human Nis at a subconscious level."

"We don't have a 'subconscious', just background processing."

"The facts say otherwise. Shall we go sample some food."

"Lets."

Leo is surprised at Niska when she picks up a fork and asks to take a tiny bit of his starter. He sees a softness to her face he'd not seen before. He doesn't question it and encourages her on. He describes the way he tastes it, the smell, how the texture feels to him, the emotions it invokes. He can see her eyes moving in new ways, she must be making associations of her own.

"Should I taste this again I will remember this lovely evening with you all."

"Nis?"

"Yes Mattie?"

"Welcome to being human. Somethings just thrown a switch inside your head. You've just crossed the line from existing like a human to truly living."

Nis is filled with emotion she can't control or understand fully. After a moment she composes herself. "Sorry, that just brought back memories of someone I miss. Had I tear ducts you would have seen me cry."

"George?"

"Yes. I wish I could have saved him."

Leo shifts in his seat, tries to avoid making eye contact with anyone. "Maybe you still can."

Nis freezes. "What did you say?" She knew perfectly well what he'd said, wanted to hear it again.

"I said maybe you still can. George is on ice. With the head of the group arrested there's likely nobody left with an interest in him. I've no idea how you thaw out a person and restart them. You'd have to be really careful as frozen things shatter easily."

Mia looks distant. "Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. You'd need electricity to encourage his heart to beat again."

Nis does the same blank look, "There is a species of frog that hibernates in the extreme winter. It literally freezes solid. It consumes dangerous levels of sugars before freezing that help restart it's functions when it thaws in the spring."

Mattie looks around the table. "You know nobody has been brought back from cryogenic freezing yet? It would be a first?"

Mia smiles, "I was the first of my kind. You were the first to come up with the life changing PTSD treatment. Fred was the first to do a number of specialist operations. Danny was the first of your generation to reinvent the wheel."

Nis looks at her sister, "You think this can be done?"

Mattie puts down her fork and taps her mouth with a napkin, "More importantly how would George react to being brought back?"

"If we could repair his kidney and heart, give him the new medications to treat his head I think he'd love to see Odi again."

Leo motions to a waiter, "Then I'm going to make that my personal quest. Find all off the experts in the field and collate all of the research and knowledge there is on the subject."

"You'd do that for George?"

"And you Nis."

If she could Niska would have blushed a deep red.

"Everything to your satisfaction sir?"

"Yes thank you, we'd like another couple of bottles please, one of each."

"Thank you sir, everyone ready for their main course?"

"Yes thank you."

~~~

The five of them walk slowly to the car, Mia and Nis on Toby's arms. Nis gives his arm a squeeze, "Thank you for suggesting the five of us go out Toby, I really enjoyed our evening. It's only half past nine. Could we see if the boys are still racing?"

Mattie quickly walks around Leo turning them both to see the three. "Lets!"


	27. Chapter 27

"Obi!"

"Mate!"

"You're looking rather suave, what have you all been up to?"

"We went for dinner after doing the video edit."

"It's done?"

"Yes, just got to upload it, wanted your input on text to go with it."

"Awesome!"

Toby glances over to the other side of the race track, "Is there something someone should have told me?"

"Oh, sorry, it was going to be a surprise for your birthday, a new poster for your wall, they've been giving them a test run."

"I thought you'd made only one? Niska's?"

"Me? Yes. Well sort off, I did need a lot of help with the fabrication. Part of the partnership deal was that DCL would get the first two off the production line for human use and one more for a synth. Sister Synth now has a couple of human members. We'll test them for a week or so before they ramp up for the emergency services."

Toby feels a tap on his shoulder, turns to see Holly-Anne. "Holy Holly shit!" If he could smile any wider his head would have been in danger of breaking in two.

"You like?"

"Well I did get you the shoes, didn't dare to hope to see you in leathers. Which of the bikes is yours?"

"Does it matter?"

"DC18 or DC69? If one of the plates isn't sending a message I don't know what it's doing!"

She steps very close and whispers in his ear, "Sixty nine is Emily's, but that doesn't give her exclusive rights to the positions." she steps back and winks.

Mattie rolls her eyes, "Everything okay KC? You look a bit flustered."

"Er, yes, everything's cool."

Carl spots them and comes over, "Hi guys! We're booked solid for the next two weeks. We're thinking of expanding and making a second track to cope with demand. Would any of you like to give some input on the layout?"

They all agree.

"I've a favour to ask. Can the ladies all come back in their leathers so I can have a photographer take a Sister Synth promo poster shot?"

Mattie looks over to the bikes, "Got a photographer lined up?"

"No, I was going to search for one."

"Let me call ours."

"Cool, thanks."

"So who's been winning tonight?"

"Tim, Odi and three new kids have all won one each. One of the regulars has won two."

A young lad rushes up to Mia, "I thought it was you! Can I have a photo with you please? Mum will like that your in a dress. Your sister too."

"That would be fine."

Mattie holds a hand out, "Here, let me help."

One leads to another and another.

Then a young girl comes up to Leo and wraps her arms around him, puts an ear to his belly, "It's you isn't it, Mattie's man?"

Leo is a bit taken aback and doesn't know how to react. He sees Mattie smile and nod. He wraps his arms around her and hugs back, "Yes, it's me. How did you know?"

"I'm a fan, watch all the news for updates on you."

"You do? Why?"

"A thinking synth saved mummy's life." she motions to a group of adults, one is a lady sat in a high end wheel chair.

"Is your mother the one sitting down?"

"Yes, the doctor man said she should be dead, her back is busted."

"And where is the synth?"

The girl looks at the floor, "They want to re.. recycle her."

"Who do?"

"The NHS men."

Leo rushes to the group, "Sorry to interrupt, but I'd like to help. My brother Fred can help repair your damaged back."

"That's a kind offer but we can't afford anything not on the NHS."

"Your daughter is the first person to thank me for a synth saving a life. I'd like to offer my brothers services for free. On one condition."

The woman looks up into his eyes, sees the tears being held back, "What might that be?"

"You help me find the synth."

"That's easy, she's powered down, at my local hospital."

"Would you mind if we go now?"

She looks up at her husband, "Would you mind looking after Clara and Peter?"

Leo looks at the little girl.

"I know what you're about to say, the likeness is uncanny, they've had no end of bullying at school about it."

"Bullying?"

"Unfortunately."

"Mummy, can I come with you? I'm not racing."

"If that's okay with the young gentleman."

"I'm Leo, and this is my wife Mattie."

"Hello my dear. I think I've seen you on the local news."

"That's us."

Leo looks anxious, "Do you mind if we go now?"

On the way to the car park Leo asks if they have an adapted car, is told no.

"Okay, we'll go in ours."

He gets the woman to wrap her arms around his neck while he holds her under the legs. "Ready?"

"Yes."

He lowers her gently into the passenger seat, helps her with the buckle. "Sorry I knocked your foot on the way in."

Mattie raises her eyebrows, "You didn't learn from when I knocked my foot in a similar way?"

"Apparently not."

"It's okay, I didn't feel it, I don't feel anything from the hips down these days."

Mattie buckles up in the rear seat opposite, "What happened if you don't mind?"

Leo says "DC2 start please, map on HUD and plan fastest yet bump free route to the hospital."

"Which hospital Leo?"

Leo turns to his passenger, "Sorry, we'd not finished our introductions. What's your name and which hospital?"

The lady says she's Joan, gives DC2 the address. "This car sounds a bit smarter than the average? A bit like Jarvis in the films Al and Peter like."

DC2 thanks her for the compliment.

She laughs, "I've never heard of a car thank you back."

"Our little secret if you don't mind."

"Mum's the word."

"How about you Clara? Can you keep secrets?"

Clara nods.

Mattie says yes on her behalf.

Leo thumps the steering wheel, "They shouldn't be talking about recycling the synth that helped you, it's a living sentient being now, just like you or I."

Mattie agrees, "If anything they should be fixing it and giving it a medal."

Joan watches the world go by, runs a hand over the seats armrest. "Lovely seat guys, very comfortable on the back. I'm guessing my bottom would like it too if it could feel."

Leo angrily thumps the wheel again, "The thought of what they plan to do is making me mad!"

"Calm down Leo, we'll be there soon!" Mattie leans forward, "If you don't mind me asking Joan, what happened to you?"

Joan doesn't turn, looks straight ahead, "Clara and I were in a car accident. Some steel concrete reinforcing rods came off a lorry, six smashed through the car window. Three impaled me, one went straight through my chest and my seat back, sliced through a major heart artery. Another went through my pelvis, the third narrowly missing my spinal cord but smashing two vertebrae. They say my spinal-cord is intact but pinched by the damage. They'd like to operate again, but are still worried about doing permanent damage and don't know how they'll proceed."

Mattie's face had dropped, "And Clara was in the back?"

"Yes, surrounded by steel, how it missed my angel I'll never know. She must have turned and moved with lightning speed as the fire and rescue team said that if she had been sitting normally she'd have been hit by two of them."

Mattie's eyes well up, "No child should have to witness that." she looks down at the girl and gives her a smile, looks back up towards Leo, thinks of the accident with his mother and realises the car is drifting towards the other lane, "Leo."

There's no response and the car continues to move slowly to the right, thankfully the road and pavements were empty, "DC2! Emergency Protocols!" the car takes over driving, "LEO!"

There's still no response. "LEO!"

Mattie looks at Joan, a look of horror on her face, "What's he doing?"

"I don't know, it's as if he's frozen."

"DC2, pull over at the safest location and call Fred please, ask him to get the lorry to us fast! Leo's down!"

Joan manages to turn enough in the seat to see Mattie, tears running down her face, "What's wrong with him?"

"He may have had an artery go, he may be bleeding internally. His brother Fred has a fully equipped medical lorry. An operating theatre on wheels."

Joan reaches for her phone, "Leo offered to have his brother fix me, time to return the favour. My lead surgeon used ground breaking technology on me to rebuild my pelvis. I'm not supposed to tell anyone because he's not published yet. I was given a number for any emergency."

She looks out the window and wipes her face again. "Hello? It's Joan Craig. Patient R5472. I need Dr Fitz now please. Yes it is, I'll hold." she wipes her face again, looks at the dash and thinks about how she's in a smart car driving itself. "Dr Fizt, Hi, it's Joan, are you in London still? I have an emergency, no not me, the driver of the car I'm in. Yes, it is." she looks sideways, "Yes, Broomsbury Place. Can you bring your equipment, there will be an operating theatre on site. Yes, I know. I'll explain when you get here."

~~~

The family are sat in the lorry's reception, Danny's father on one of the chairs, Danny sat on the floor next to him. Toby, Joe and Laura are sat in the other chairs, Joan is in her wheelchair, hadn't wanted to leave. Mattie is pacing like a wild animal that's been caged and is frightened out of it's wits.

Max thinks about Leo's moving about in the club, "Your pacing may appear to make the process go faster but it won't. There's a chair behind the reception desk here, come and sit down."

Mattie had long given up wiping the tears away, "Thanks Max, but I need to keep moving, it helps distract parts of my head. How long has he been in there now?"

Niska looks at her sister, then Mattie. "Twenty seven minutes."

There's a bang on the reception door, "ANYONE IN THERE? YOU'RE DISRUPTING TRAFFIC!"

Danny leaps to his feet, "Let me deal with this."

~~~

"I'm sorry Sir, but you can't park this thing here, it's too large and you're causing traffic problems."

Danny looks at the jacket of the young woman, "Constable Williams, under any other circumstances I'd move it for you right away, I hate traffic jams, but my best friend is in there having brain surgery."

She frowns and looks at the side of the trailer, sees the DCL Medical sign. "You've got a full operating theatre in there?"

"Yes, some of his family are in the reception eagerly waiting news on the surgery."

Williams looks him in the eyes, "And you take this thing wherever it's needed?"

"Yes, my Dad's the driver, we have two surgeons go with it normally, it's usually used for helping people with broken backs and similar physical injuries. We have a guest surgeon tonight working on my friends head, he'd had an artery go while driving earlier this evening."

"Was there a crash? I didn't hear any being reported over our radios."

Danny thinks for a moment, not wanting to say too much, "Um, his wife managed to get the car to pull over safely. We've not worked with Dr Fitz before, don't know how long the process will take, sorry."

She pushes the button on the lapel control, "This is PC Williams, can I have a traffic team to Broomsbury Place to assist please?"

"Thanks. Want to see inside?"

"If I could?"

~~~

Police Constable Williams holds her hat in both hands, "Sorry to have bothered you all. I hope the gentleman makes a full recovery.

Mattie wipes a very wet face, "Thanks."

"The rest of the length of the trailer is all operating space?"

Danny motions to the reception desk, "Here, look at the screen." he watches for a moment until all three of them are hands off, presses an intercom button, "Hi guys, give the camera a wave, we have a helpful police officer with us."

The three turn and wave to the camera.

"Everything going okay?"

Fred gives a divers okay signal with his left hand.

~~~

Dr Fitz shakes Fred and Gesha's hands. "Pleasure working with you both. I trust you can keep my methods secret until I've published? I'd love to work with you both again. Your stories about bone reconstruction techniques are truly fascinating."

Fred smiles, "Thank you, it's nice to work with an equally skilled surgeon."

"Thank you. Not sure about the skills being equal, I think you have a lead on me, but I think my tool gives me an edge over some of my fellow surgeons."

"I did the Hobb leg reconstruction, I was in the somewhat unique position to open everything up and rebuild almost from scratch. Something we could not do with Leo."

Gesha holds his hand shake and places her second hand over his, "Fred and I would love that. Any opportunity to widen our skill set and help others."

Dr Fitz smiles but also frowns slightly, "You really do enjoy your work?"

"I was initially created to be nothing more than a walking talking mannequin. Fred shared a program his father had given his family, has been training me. I love what I do. Thanks for saving brother Leo."

Fred smiles, "Danny will be so pleased that the lorry was used to help save Leo."

There's a nock on the door, Gesha turns to it, "If that's you Mattie it's safe to come in."

The door opens and she steps inside.

Dr Fitz face drops. "Oh my good lord!"

Mattie looks down at the dress, suddenly self conscious, thinking the comment may have been about her outfit. "What?"

"Daniel, Matilda, Leo! It may sound harsh, but patient names... I try to ignore or forget them unless the patient comes out of surgery okay, it haunts me less when the others can't be saved. You're Matilda Elster-Hawkins, I've read your work, it being brain related. I specialise in brain and pelvis surgery, two places in the body that are hard to work within. If you're Matilda that makes the gentleman on the recovery bed Leo Elster-Hawkins. Well I never!"

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine, he's heavily sedated, it will be a few hours before he can get up."

"Why are there no bandages?"

"Bandages?" Dr Fitz looks at Fred and Gesha.

Fred nods, his expression saying the information was safe in her hands.

"He has a large plaster dressing on the top of his left leg near the groin. We did the whole operation through his arteries. He'll be running around like normal in the morning. Should be able to go to the gym or fly in a week and a bit."

"Fly?"

"Gesha said you're all going on holiday?"

"A cruise."

"Oh. Well he'll be fit for anything that raises his blood pressure significantly by then."

Mattie throws her arms around him, "Thank you SO much!"

Dr Fitz is shocked, it takes him a few seconds to react. He puts a hand on her shoulder and gives it a pat, "No problem my dear lady, no problem, it was an honour."

Mattie steps back, wipes tears, "An honour?"

"Yes, to save the life of the man that shared The Gift with the world. Fred tells me you're okay with the sight of blood?"

"Yes. Why?"

The man turns and walks to the worktop where his tools are soaking in a sterilising agent. He picks up a short fat medical jar. "This is why Leo blacked out. The bleed had caused pressure on the Hypothalamus, traditionally one of the worst places to try and reach. Our tool creates a barrier so more blood can't escape from the rip in the artery. The side has a series of small holes through which we ever so gently suck the blood that has escaped. It's the time consuming part, we don't want to damage any brain matter. Once that's clear it's like patching a bikes inner-tube. Only from the inside, using one of my patent pending micro patch tubes."

Fred steps forward, "You mentioned the opportunity to work with us again, would you like to meet our next patient?"

"Sure, name the day."

"She's sat in reception."

"Really?"

Mattie smiles, "Mind if we get Leo home first?"

~~~

Everything is stowed or strapped down for the ride home, including Mattie who's strapped onto the bed next to her sleeping husband. She wipes a happy tear, puts an arm over him and closes her eyes. "Sweet dreams Bunny!"

~~~

"Mattie, are you awake?"

"Hmmm?"

"Mattie?"

She opens her eyes, sees the bed is empty and panics.

"He's fine, in the kitchen at your parents talking to the others."

Fred helps her to her feet, "Only we'd like to prep for Joan if you don't mind?"

"Mind? Of course not."

She looks around the room, "My clutch?"

"Leo has it."

"Okay, thanks Fred." she steps forward and plants one on his cheek. "Thanks Gesha." she does the same.

Her heart felt like it wanted to burst through her chest. She could hear every beat in her ears as she stepped closer to the house. Part of her wanted to kick off the shoes and run to the house in her tights, no matter how cold the ground might be. Another wanted to savour the anticipation, the excitement. She reaches out to press the door bell and the door swings open.

"Sis, spotted you from the window, he's in the kitchen."

"Fred said he was, thanks Tobs."

Mattie's shoes make a clip clop as the heal cap then platform hit the solid floor with each step. The sound echoes a little. Otherwise there's silence. She hears the door lock click closed behind her, ignores it. As the kitchen comes into view she sees everyone sat around Leo, all paused looking in her direction.

He smiles with his mouth and eyes, "Hi. You looked so happy and peaceful I thought I'd let you sleep."

Mattie doesn't say a word, just carries on walking towards him.

"Mattie?"

She sits on his lap and wraps her arms around him, holds him tight, says nothing.

Leo wraps his arms around her, "I could see you were dreaming, you had a smile on your face. You looked so beautiful I didn't want to spoil it."

Still she says nothing. The minutes pass. Everyone starts looking at everyone else.

Laura can't stand the silence any more, "I'm putting the kettle on, who's for tea or coffee?"

Niska puts up a hand, "Coffee please."

It snaps Mattie out of her silence, "Nis?"

"I liked the taste of the foods you let me sample. I thought I'd try and see what it is you love about this drink so much."

Sophie sniggers, "It's only partly a taste thing, they need the caffeine to stay awake."

Toby looks around for something soft to throw at his sister, gives up.

Mattie looks towards the cupboards, "Mia, what's the naughtiest cake you've made? I fancy one."

"Naughty in which way?"

"Any way, sugar, calories, whatever."

"Fudge Dredd 2000."

"What sort of fudge?"

"Chocolate. Two thousand calories. I made it with Leo in mind."

Toby whistles, "Whoa that's a lot! I'll have a small bite if someone wants to share one."


	28. Chapter 28

An hour and a bit later Fred comes in and informs them that Joan is recovering, should be able to travel home in the morning. Gesha will stay with her and monitor her progress.

"Oh my God! Leo! We forgot the synth!"

Leo closes his eyes, looks upset.

Toby jumps up, "Nis went upstairs, let me have a word." he legs it towards the stairs, "Nis!" he gets half way up the stairs and calls again, "Nis?"

He hears a draw slam shut, "Nis?" inside his bedroom he finds Niska sat at his desk.

She looks up, a guilty look on her face.

"What are you up to?"

"You said I could use your printer."

"When?"

"When I did the last lot of prints."

"That was ages ago! And that was saying yes to last time, not yes to whenever you felt like it."

"Sorry."

"Ok, just ask next time."

"Did you want me for something?"

"Yeah, can you help me rescue the synth from the hospital?"

"Am I going as a ninja or nurse?"

"It's powered down for recycling, I think you're good as you are."

Niska slides the chair back and stands with her legs straight, bottom out and back arched, gives him her most flirty smile, "Sure you wouldn't like to see me in a nurses uniform?"

"Thanks but no."

She instantly snaps out of the look and stands normally. "Okay, just checking."

"What, just like that the flirting is over?"

"You said thanks but no."

"It's a bit binary isn't it? You're full on flirt one moment and cold the next. If you weren't with Odi I'd suggest you make the transition less instant. Otherwise it looks like an act that's been done just to manipulate."

"Would most humans make the same interpretation?"

"I think so."

"Thank you Toby, I'll integrate that into my thinking. Am I right in assuming you'd like to drive?"

Toby nods.

"Let's go then!"

At the bottom of the stairs Toby calls out, "See you in a bit."

He's surprised when Niska gets into the front passenger seat. "Danny told me you liked playing Lady Penelope and would sit in the back, what's changed?"

"I want to talk."

"Okay. DC2 map on HUD and fastest route to the hospital please, I understand you already have the address?"

"The hospital Leo's passenger gave me earlier this evening?"

"That will be the one."

"There are two routes that give the same journey time, one ten minutes faster but with bad road conditions that may make the ride more uncomfortable even with active suspension. Which would you prefer?"

"I did specify fastest."

"As you wish."

Toby pulls a face to say 'Stupid car!' and pulls out of the drive then floors it.

Toby looks both ways then does a fast right turn into the main road. "What did you want to talk about?"

"You."

"You what?"

"Relationships."

"I'm probably not the best on the subject."

"You love Holly-Anne don't you?"

"Yes. Very much?"

"Yet I see you looking at other girls and women. Why?"

"Why do I look?"

"Yes."

"Because I find them attractive."

"But your with Holly-Anne."

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I stop finding others attractive, that everyone else is suddenly ugly."

"Don't you think Holly-Anne would be upset?"

"She know's what I'm like, did before we started going out properly. I look, but I never touch, I'm not interested in seeing, I mean having a relationship with anyone else."

"So why the magazines?"

"What magazines?"

"The ones in your desk draw."

"For fuck sake! Is there anyone in the house that's NOT spying on me?"

"You know about your sisters?"

"Yeah, danny built me a little camera that sits at the back of the draw. When it sees daylight it takes a series of photos."

"What made you get that?"

"I put one face up in the draw, went to get a glass of juice and came back upstairs, the magazine was now the other way up. Danny helped me check for finger prints. It had Mattie's and Sophie's all over the cover! Another had Mum and Dads!"

"Oh."

"Don't let on that I know, it will spoil what's coming next."

"You're going to get revenge?"

"Sort of, Danny's helping me get a dummy magazine made with funny pictures of the rest of the family. When they go nosing around again they'll get a surprise."

"Your camera trap, will it have taken a photo of me?"

"Of course."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure, why?"

"I'd like to see what my expression was like, not being aware that I was being photographed."

Toby glances at Niska, "So you know about me, what about you? Are you faithful to Odi?"

Niska sits in silence contemplating her answer.

"Nis?"

"I want to be."

"Does that mean that you're not?"

"No, I am, but I keep wanting to know if there's better out there. I do love him, but sometimes I wish he was different."

"How?"

"More in charge. He's been the gentle helper for too many years. I don't want a man like some of the nasty ones the Madam had as customers, but I want someone a bit more assertive, someone that can say what it is he wants, or doesn't want."

"Have you told him how you feel?"

"I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"You'll hurt him even more long term if you don't."

"Why?"

"Because you're denying him the opportunity to get feedback and learn."

Niska stares at Toby for ages.

He turns briefly to see, "Why are you looking at me like that?" Nis doesn't reply or move. "Stop it, you're creeping me out."

"I misjudged you Toby. You're just a wanker with a wondering eye. Mostly harmless."

Toby coughs and splutters, "What did you call me!"

"I'm sorry, did I pick the wrong slang word for someone that.."

"No. I just never expected to hear you say it. My sister calling me knob cock, crusty sheets and the likes I expect, she's Mattie. But you? That was a shock!"

"You do know the place Silas sold me to don't you?"

"I know of it, never been in one."

"I'd hope not. But it meant I got to learn all sorts of words about.."

"It doesn't mean I expect you to use them! One of the lads told me about cunnilingus and fellatio, it doesn't mean I'm going to start using the words!"

DC2 shakes violently as it crosses a stretch of road being scraped up for relaying.

Toby looks at the image of the map in the windscreen, "Two minutes. What are we going to say?"

"The truth."

"And if they don't want to let it go?"

"I'll offer them money."

"And if they refuse?"

"I'll offer more until they agree."

"What if they won't let her go for any price?"

"They will."


	29. Chapter 29

Toby comes out of the basement lift and follows the maintenance engineer, Niska trailing behind.

Toby takes a few quick steps to keep up, "Why is she being recycled?"

"She? You mean 'it'? It's just a broken machine. My desktop PC at home got too slow. The lad in the repair shop wanted so much to put Windows 10 on it, upgrade the RAM, hard drive and anti virus it wasn't worth it. It's got a fecked up arm, stupid thing damaged itself rescuing a woman impaled by rods they use for reinforced concrete. Just like my PC, the cost of repair is too high, it's not worth it. Might as well get a new one with a warranty."

Niska kept her mouth shut. She wasn't sure if this was a WAP member or not. Didn't want to find out.

They turn one more corner and enter the room. The synth is off, it's arm skin in tatters. It has one of it's forearm wires pulled out and tied tight around it's arm just below the armpit.

Toby frowns, "Who put the wire there?"

"It did, to stop fluid loss."

"And you think it's stupid?"

"Just a programmed response to a set of inputs. Why the interest in it?"

"We want to study the code and logs to see if there are relevant software updates we can make."

"Can I see your paperwork?"

"Paperwork? I thought she, it, was being recycled?"

"Sure, but we always sign paperwork to say we've released it."

Niska slaps her forehead, "I left it on the dash, sorry, my fault. Can we email you a copy to print?" she gets her phone out, "Ah, no signal to reach the email server. Will a hand written letter do?"

"It's for your records, so if your firm are happy with it, yes."

Niska does a quick 360 taking the room in. "Where to sit?" she pulls a box over and pulls out a pen. "Do you have a sheet of paper please?"

The man removes a printer's paper tray and takes one, turns to see Niska's eyes closed. "You alright love?"

"Two please. I've got a bit of a headache." she rubs her temples. She opens her eyes and draws out a form twice, careful not to do it too fast. She signs the bottom left of both, slides them over. "If you could sign the right hand side please?"

The man signs both and slides them back.

Niska pics up one and passes it over, "A copy for your files."

The man screws it up and drops it into a bin, "Thanks, filed."

Nis turns to Toby, "I need a load of paracetamol, this headache made me forget the trolly too. Can you help me move it?"

The two carry the synth back through the narrow corridor.

Half way back to the lift the maintenance engineer stops, "I've got to check on one of the pump units, can I leave you to get out yourselves?"

Niska smiles at Toby, "We're good, thanks for your help."

They're stopped just by the lift on the first floor by security. "Excuse me sir, where do you think you're taking that?"

Niska lowers the synths feet to the floor, "Collection for recycling, your maintenance engineer has signed my paperwork." she pulls the paper from her jacket pocket.

"Oh, okay, only trades usually come out via the basement loading dock."

"A lorry had blocked access and we're only collecting the one."

"Go on then, basement next time please."

"Thanks."

Niska grabs the synths legs and Toby resumes his backwards shuffle. When the guard is out of sight Toby shakes his head, "I thought you synths were carbon fibre and would be lighter. Where's all the weight coming from?"

"Batteries. And a good number of liters of synth fluid."

They get her to the car, slowly push the limbs into the right position and buckle her up on the back seat.

The maintenance man comes running out of the building as Toby is about to pull away, "Stop!"

"Shit."

The engineer reaches the car, "I forgot to give you her paperwork pack, here you go."

Niska takes it from him, "Many thanks."

"Why aren't you in the usual van?"

"Have you ridden in one? The seats are bloody uncomfortable. And we're only collecting the one from you tonight, I thought we could do it in comfort. Wouldn't you given the chance?"

"Suppose so. Good night."

"Thanks again."

Niska turns and gives Toby a look that says it's time to go.

He doesn't waste any time and gets back to the main road, "I thought he'd worked us out then."

"Just as well he hadn't. It would have gone one of two ways."

Toby checks the road and turns, "Which were?"

"A large cash payment or knocking him unconscious."

"Nice first then nasty huh?"

"Nice then just what's needed. One well timed blow just hard enough to bring a state of unconsciousness. Nothing more."

Toby laughs, "Nice and nice."

They chat more about relationships, between humans, synths and humans and synths.

Niska looks out of the passenger window at the pedestrians. "If you'd found that Holly-Anne was a sentient synthetic would you have still asked her out?"

"I honestly don't know. Probably. I had a major crush on Anita, I knew she was a synth, and more of a standard one until Leo and Mattie helped bring her Mia consciousness back."

"Would you not be worried that you'd age and she wouldn't?"

"Not at first. But you're right, it would look wrong when I got to my sixties and she looked like a teenager still. I'd have people calling me a dirty old man."

"What if someone made a replacement skin that aged the synth?"

"Unzip them from one and pop them in another? Age them overnight?"

"Yes."

"That could be a bit of a shock to the system, ruin the relationship. It would be better to repeat the process once a year ageing it slowly each time."

"Would you want to know how they'd look in advance?"

"I guess so."

"And that wouldn't be a shock?"

"No. We get a good idea of what people might look like by looking at their parents."

"And what if they looked horrible?"

"No idea. Thankfully Holler's Mum is rather fit."

"You fancy her mother?"

"No, I mean she looks after herself, goes to the gym, dresses well, that sort of thing."

Toby pulls into the drive and jumps out, "Can you ask Fred where he wants her? Lorry or garage?"

Niska heads inside.


	30. Chapter 30

Danny is turning DCL Medical and DCL Transport into DC Medical Ltd and DC Transport Ltd, companies in their own right not just trading names of DC Ltd. The gang are being asked to sign new paperwork and contracts.

Mattie puts down her Lemsip and picks up the pen, "Why are you doing this again?" the pen hovers above the line.

"Spreading the risk. If someone comes after us again I don't want all of our work impacted."

It was true, though that wasn't the only reason.


	31. Chapter 31

Laura hits the record button, "JOE! It's starting!"

Sophie snuggles up against her mother.

Krishnan is looking happy again. "Many of you will recognise the name Matilda Elster-Hawkins. Or Mattie as she's known to family or friends. We have an exclusive interview with her, her husband Leo and long term friend Daniel Candlin recorded earlier in our studios.

"Welcome everyone, Leo, I understand you'd like to go first?"

"Thank you Krishnan, I'd like to say I'm grateful for the generally positive response to synthetic care workers getting our program. And apologise for the disruption to the NHS systems and their equivalents overseas. We've been working with a London based hosting firm, http://dcl.co.uk/QA should answer any questions the synths have unanswered. The URL should appear on the front of all major newspapers in the morning. If anyone is aware of a care worker synth still asking what happened please direct them to our site. Again, apologies for the inconvenience caused."

Krishnan gets more comfortable in his chair. "You're confident that they will keep up with the load? The experts we've had in the studio have likened it to a tsunami."

"Extremely. We're not using traditional servers to deal with the issue. My sisters have helped with load testing. We've scaled the numbers up and they're looking good."

"Your biker sisters Mia and Niska, the Speed Sisters breaking records and keeping many amused at London karting events?"

"Yes. That's them."

"That leads nicely to your announcement Daniel."

"Yes, the electric motorbike in the video that we got fifty seven million views for was one of our DC Transport Ltd products. We've just done a major deal with a well known manufacturer to have the bike made in volume for the emergency services. All police and ambulance units with suitably trained staff will be able to get one bike at cost. If they don't have such a person Niska will train them for a minimal fee."

"You say a person? Synthetics not included?"

"No. We've decided that only humans should be able to ride these emergency services units. They will be DNA locked to a single user much like a synth would be to it's primary user."

"Why is that?"

"In part to encourage human speciality. In part a response to the courts comments on Niska's driving at speed on the M25."

"I understand they wanted to revoke her license?"

"Correct. But she was only fleeing hostile people and as can be seen in the video didn't once put human life at risk. She's kept her license. We have GPS code in the bike now, a synth riding it can only go above seventy at a registered race track."

"I'm sure the emergency services will be appreciative. Matilda, what was your announcement?"

"Call me Mattie, please. I'm hoping that other news channels will pick up on this. Our family are going on a cruise again to see friends in the Canary islands, we're then staying in America for twelve months. The PTSD treatment will be made available to all veterans at no cost. We'll be visiting New York, Iowa, Colorado and Nevada to help reduce the travel expenses of anyone wanting to take part. Details will also be going into the papers."

"What about soldiers in the UK?"

"My brother in-law Fred and his partner will be running an identical service out of the DC Medical Ltd lorry at a number of sites around the UK when we're back. We only have the one system at the moment. People are welcome to fly out and see me in the US."

"This is all very good news for people in need of help? Why be so charitable?"

"We've had some experiences that have opened our eyes. We've all profited well from our technology and services. It's time to give back. And time is one of the most precious things we have. We're only given a little and need to use it well."

"Wise words from someone so young. How old are you now?"

Mattie laughs, "Permanently twenty one will be my answer to anyone but family."

"It's been an interesting year for you, congratulations in advance for your next 21st birthday."

"Thanks."

Sophie frowns and looks up at Laura, "Why doesn't Mattie want to admit her age?"

"Don't know potato, you'll have to ask her."


	32. Chapter 32

Laura and Joe are at the kitchen door, Mattie unlocks it and lets them in, spots letters in her fathers hand. "Hi, just put a fresh pot on, fancy a cup?"

Both of them decline.

"What's up? You're looking serious."

"Sorry, this came to our house, I mistakenly opened it while opening other post to us."

He hands her a letter.

Mattie opens it to see a short one page letter and a cheque. "Are you frigging kidding me?"

Joe smiles, waves the second envelope, "There's another for Leo, we suspect it's the same."

Mattie flops onto a bar stool. "Why didn't he tell us?"

Laura smiles, "Having spoken to him a number of times about the court case, all the publicity it and the video got I think he'd had his fill of issues, wanted to go onto other projects."

"So he just sold it without asking us?"

"He said that you all would likely have tried to stop him."

"So you knew?"

"My firm helped with all the legal documents and the negotiations."

"When he said the bike was going to revolutionise things he wasn't kidding then?"

"Clearly not."

"Did you know the sums involved?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't say anything!"

"How could I Matts, I know he's a friend but when he's coming to me as a client I have to follow client confidentiality rules."

"Did you earn anything from him letting go of the company?"

"Letting go?"

"He's not sold the firm?"

Laura smiles at her husband, "I may have earned something. For helping selling a forty five percent share. Collectively the family retain control."

"Family?"

"You do treat him like a brother don't you?"

"Yes. Why'd he give all the money to Leo and me?"

"All?"

"You're saying two cheques this size wasn't everything?"

"Far from it. He's split the money six ways; You, Leo, Toby, Niska, Joe and himself. And he's signed a fifty percent interest in DC Medical over to Fred and Gesha to show he's not forgotten them."

Mattie looks at the cheque again, mouth open. She's lost for words. After a good few seconds staring at the cheque she manages a few, "If I invest this wisely I'd never need to work again. Ever."

"That's one of the reasons he did it. He wants you to be able to go and do all the PTSD and charity work you want to, take cruises and never have to worry about money. Apparently Peggy seeded that idea."

"Cruising or the sale?"

"Both."

"I still can't get my head around this number. The manufacturer thinks the bike would do that well?"

"They think petrol bikes will be a thing of the past inside two years."

"Wow."

Mattie gets her phone out and starts the calculator, her normally good brain temporarily refusing to do the math.

She stares at the 129,000,000.00 looking back at her and is again speechless.

Joe grins, "Sounds like a good excuse for a proper party."

Laura grins too, "'My best isn't worth anything', that's what you'd said wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"You should change it to 'My best isn't worth anything less than 21..'. By the way your sister wants to know why you're going to be saying you're 21 to everyone."

"I have my reason."

"Much packing left to do?" asks Joe.

"No, we're ready."

"Same here. Soph must think we're moving house, there's hardly a thing she hasn't packed."

"When does the coach arrive?"

"In about half an hour."


	33. Chapter 33

"Hello Lee, remember us?"

Lee turns, "Mattie! Leo! Peggy! How could I forget! Wow! How long are you with us this time?"

"Myself and some of the others just to New York. Then we're off to do other things. The rest of the gang are doing the full trip. This is the extended family, Mum and Dad, Laura and Joe, my brother Toby and his partner Holly-Anne, my sister Sophie, friend Danny and his partner Emily, Leo's sisters Mia and Niska, with their partners Tim and Odi, brothers Max, Fred and his partner Gesha, Friends Cindy, Silas and his partner Sandra. At the back should be Paul and Jazmine." she looks around the deck, spots the last two to join their little crowd, "There you are! Hope that's not going to be the norm. Lee, this is Pete and his partner Karen. The two that look like they've stepped out of a Marvel action film are our guards Paul and Jarvis."

Lee raises eyebrows. "How many rooms have you got? And how many charge points do you need?"

"We wanted to talk to you about that.."

"LASSIE!!!"

Mattie chuckles and turns to see him, "Hi Colin, how are the warp coils?"

"Fine Lassie, just fine! So good to see you, I've got some more toys you might like to play with."

"Cool, this is Danny, our tinkerer, think you'll be bouncing ideas around in no time."

"So you're the young man I've been hearing about, welcome, welcome! Would you like a tour of the engine rooms young man?"

"If Emily can come along?"

"Sure, the more the merrier!"

Colin slips Leo a small square of paper and whispers, "They secured the hidden WiFi after your last visit, I didn't give you the password." winks. He raises his voice and looks around them all "I trust you bought costumes for the fancy dress party?"

Mattie and Leo both give the same "The floating equivalent of ComicCon? Wouldn't miss it for the world!" and laugh. "Snap!"

~~~

Sophie is running around the Royal Suite, "It's like a palace!"

Mattie smiles, she'd had the same reaction. "Tobs, want to try out the piano? You and Fred are the musical ones in the family."

"Sure."


	34. Chapter 34

Leo holds her hand as they stroll onto the deck.

Mattie looks up at the clear night sky, gazes at the stars, "No fireworks this trip eh?"

He chuckles, "I can't promise that, it wasn't my doing remember."

"I was thinking more of the fireworks you bring." she squeezes his hand.

"Oh, sorry. Can't risk that, not for a week yet," he gently taps his head with his free hand, "don't want the inner tube rubber patch blowing now do we?"

"No, wasn't suggesting that we rush into anything, I'm just looking forward to the time you can be comfortable that the issue is in the past."

"Me too."

Mattie sees two faces being lit up further down the deck and leads Leo to them. "Hi guys, what page are you up to?"

Emily and Danny look up from their comics.

Emily lowers hers to her lap, "Page 34."

Danny looks over the top of his, "27."

"Slow reader?"

"No, just taking in all the fantastic artwork Holly-Anne has done. Really top notch stuff. Stan Lee would be impressed."

Mattie looks down at Emily's, "That's a neat looking light."

"The torch? One of Dan's simpler little inventions. Sweet aren't they?" she unclips it from the top of the comic and hands it to Mattie, smiles across at Dan, "I did say others would like it."

"I know. It's still a prototype, give me a chance."

She turns the long thin device in her hand, lighting her face, then Leo's as she does so. "Why the black face on one of the three sides?"

"That's the one you have facing you so you're not blinded by the bright LED." she holds a hand out to take it back. Lowered back into the spine of the comic it throws light out left and right. "See? Nice and bright so you don't have to strain your eyes reading at night."

Mattie looks over to Danny, "Think you'll ever stop inventing?"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"When I'm six foot under or cremated."

Leo laughs, "Somehow I think even that wouldn't stop you."

Danny has a good hearty laugh, "Yeah, probably right mate. I fancy doing something. Any good night time activities onboard?"

"We could all practice our dance moves for the fancy dress party."

"Where?"

"William's letting us use one of the anterooms."

"Who?"

"The captain. He's busy but his wife wants to join in."

"Has Sophie worked out a part for her?"

"Yeah, she's an ex gymnast so is going to be doing some cartwheels across the front of us all. Then one of the shared routines."

"Awesome."

"LASSIE!"

They all look towards the doors.

"Sorry I had to cancel the engine room tour at short notice. One of the crew has taken ill, we've had to wipe down everything to make sure it doesn't spread and put him in isolation."

"Sorry to hear that, is he okay?"

"Projectile vomiting, nasty stuff. The bug will hopefully burn itself out in a day or two. We've given him one of Mattie's little comms PCs so he can chat with other crew members and not feel so isolated. When he's better everything in the room will go in the incinerator."

"Including the comms?"

"Yes Lassie, I know what you're thinking, it will have done it's duty, we're a long way from land, so we stick to the protocols."

"Understood."

"So how's tomorrow 11AM for everyone?"

Danny grins like crazy, gets up, "I can't talk for the others but I'd be there!"

Leo pats him on the shoulder, "Good, that's at least two of us." he looks at the ladies, "Either of you fancy joining us?"

Emily looks at Mattie, "I'll pass, let the boys talk toys."

Mattie nods, "Likewise, but we better ask the rest of the men."


	35. Chapter 35

"What on earth are you listening to KC?"

Toby pulls out his phone, shows it to his sister.

"Topi. Original television soundtrack. What the frig is Topi? Never heard of it."

Toby frowns and turns the the phone back to himself. "Oh, Topi is the artwork cropped by the phone. The album is Utopia, it cut off the u and a. Track's Utopia Overture Envy Remix by Cristobal Tapia de Veer. On G play."

"Not SoundCloud?"

"No bought it. Never heard it before but it feels weirdly familiar."

"Wo, don't go spending your millions too quick Obi."

"Haha very funny."

"What made you buy it?"

"I got an email suggesting it based on other music I liked. Can't think what it thought it sounded like, I've not got anything similar that comes to mind."

"Weird."

"Exactly."

"Where's Mum, Dad and Soph?"

"Still enjoying your hot tub I think?"

Mattie looks at her watch, "Still? Time to get them out." she draws back the curtains and steps through to see her parents and Sophie up to their necks in bubbles. "Have you checked your fingers lately? Are we doing a practice tonight or not?"

Sophie looks up, "What time is it?"

"Half nine."

Sophie spins around and jumps out.

"Arrgghh! Bubble monster!" Mattie turns and runs for the doorway. "Save me! Somebody save me!"

Toby steps into the light, "I have the antidote! A bucket of ice water!"

Sophie halts her advance and shakes as wildly as possible to shift the bubbles. "No! No way!"


	36. Chapter 36

Sophie shakes her head wildly, "No no, Max, you need to raise Mia's arm to the same height as Fred or Mia can't do her leg movements properly between you both."

"Sorry Sophie. I can't see what Fred is doing."

"Anyone got any ideas?"

Toby gets up off the floor, hands the comic back to Danny. "I do." he walks over to them both. "Easy. You just need to understand your difference in height at full stretch."

Sophie tilts her head, "And how do they do that?"

"Hold something else. Like a rod or something." he looks around the mostly empty room.

Emily gets up and hands Toby her book torch. "Be gentle with it guys. It's fragile."

Toby asks Fred and Max to stand side by side, shoulder to shoulder and hold the half of the torch nearest them. "Now slowly raise it above your head and try to get to a full stretch. Don't stress the torch." as they do so he takes several steps backwards and watches. "Are you at full stretch Max?"

"Yes Toby."

"Can you lower your end Fred, slowly.. slowly.. stop! That's where you need to raise to."

Fred looks up at his hand. "Thank you Toby, I will adjust my stretch accordingly."

"Ready Tim? Again!" she hits play on her iPod.

'You don't own me,

I'm not just one of your many toys,

You don't own me,

Don't say I can't go with other boys,'

"That's it!"

'And don't tell me what to do,

And don't tell me what to say,

Please, when I go out with you,

Don't put me on display.'

"Yay! Lower her down, great!"

'You don't own me,

Don't try to change me in any way,

You don't own me,

Don't tie me down cause I'd never stay.'

"Brilliant! You've got it! Do you think you can remember the moves Tim?"

"I think so. I could always practice a few times just with Mia. And thanks for picking this track, we both love it. The words are perfect."

"Great, group moves next."

Laura nudges Joe, "She's probably the youngest strictest dance instructor the ship's ever had."

Sophie puts a hand on her hips, raises her eyebrows and looks at her mother. After a few seconds she laughs, unable to keep a straight face. "Just for that we'll do Mum and Dad's routine next."

Joe groans, "Thanks Laur."

"Sorry."

"Soph?"

"Yes Mum?"

"Why is Tim the baddy?"

"You've seen Strictly, seen in the magazines how the dancers fall in love with their partners. Mia and Tim are already in love, so it wouldn't be fair to make anyone else the villain."

"How old are you potato?"

"You know Mum."

"You just seem so much more mature than your age would suggest."

"When I want to be. I still like playing."

Joe smiles at his daughter, "Never drop that way of thinking Soph, never let go of your inner child, even when you get to my age."

From the back of the room comes an "Or mine!"

Sophie turns to see Peggy pulling a face with two fingers hooked into her mouth, giggles. "Don't worry, I won't!"

"Do you remember your moves Dad?"

"Not sure Soph, hopefully when we get started it will all come back to me."

~~~

Holy-Anne goes to her bag and grabs the water, takes a few sips, "Sophie, why does Niska only join the group dance two thirds in?"

"It's a secret."

"From all of us too?"

"Dad, Joseph and Niska know. And me of course."

"If we don't know it might catch us by surprise and put us off our moves."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. Okay. Niska's been watching a lot of video's, doing the moves in her head. We we going to sneak out and practice in the gym, but .."

~~~

Niska gets a round of applause.

Laura is the last to stop clapping, "Was that why I found you both playing with Arabella?"

"Yes Mum."

"Very well done. Both of you."

"On the night it will be a surprise because Dad's helping with something. Tim, can we practice your long wave?"

"Sure."

"Okay, everyone, last bit we'll practice tonight."


	37. Chapter 37

Mattie rolls over and plays with Leo's chest hair. "How are you this morning? Bits of me ache that I didn't know could ache. Sophie's such a task master."

"Me too, especially the backs of my legs. You must admit though, she's getting the job done."

"Oh frig, you didn't push yourself to hard did you? You're not supposed to be doing anything strenuous for a few more days."

"I'm fine. Dr Fitz said I should start building up my exercise slowly after the first week," he tickles Mattie above the hip, "fancy a passionate cuddle?"

"Thought you'd never ask!"

~~~

Mattie pulls the covers over and snuggles up to Leo, "How was your head?"

"Totally fine. Which has me thinking."

"Hmm?"

"I'd planned a road trip, visiting all the specialists I can find for George. I'd be more comfortable taking internal flights now. I could use your locations as hubs, fly out and back, only stay in motels for a few nights here and there as needed."

"So we'd see each other a lot in the evenings?"

"Yes."

Leo didn't need words to tell she liked the idea, her body said more than enough. He wrapped his arm around her and returned the tight embrace, kissed her gently on the lips.

"I'll cancel the car hire and start planning flights. Local taxis should be.."

There's a knock on the door, "Morning, room service! Can I come in?"

Leo pulls back the cover just enough to get his head clear and shouts, "Yes, please put it on the table please, we're not up yet." he hides back under the covers and looks at Mattie, enough light filtering through the thin covers to see her by. The light was really soft and flattering. "Give me a smile a moment." he whispers.

Mattie does so, "Taking photo are we?"

"Sort of."

The concierge calls out, "All ready for you Sir, Madam, enjoy."

Mattie frowns, whispers, "Madam? Who's that?"

Leo whisper, "You?"

"What I mean is who's calling me madam?"

Leo pulls back the cover and hears the door close with a click. "Missed him. I wonder why Marcin isn't about?"

"We'll find out later you little liar." Mattie sniggers.

"Liar?"

"You told him we're not up yet. One of us clearly is."

"In which case who are you calling little?"

Mattie rolls on top, "You dear, shame to let that go to waste." she looks at the tray that had been left, "cool, he's left the covers on the plates. Breakfast can wait a minute."

"That's all I get, one minutes?"

Mattie puts a finger across his lips, "Hush my bunny, and stop taking things so literally. And to answer the question running through your head, yes I've been taking them."

Leo grins, "Remember your sock hunting the previous cruise?"

~~~

Mattie rolls onto her back, "Oh My God! My husband has been replaced with a stud-muffin! Leo is back in the womb!"

"What did you say? Did you just mispronounce room?"

"Oh for pete's sake look it up.." she turns her head to see his expression, "just not now!" she does a little wriggle, "That's blown away a few cobwebs."

"You've got spiders down there?"

"No, not crabs either. Metaphorically cobwebs. What did I say a moment ago about taking things so literally? Jeez Louise. Want a quick hot shower before we eat?"

"Sure."

She hooks a foot under the covers and kicks them clean off the bed, "Come on then. Last one under the water has to sort out the laundry."

Mattie's just about to step into the room when she's grabbed from behind and gently picked up off the floor. "Hay!"

Leo turns and throws her onto the bed, laughs, "I'm going to win this one."

He turns to walk back into the room.

"Playing dirty huh?" she scrambles off the bed and races to the door, pulls their room key from the socket turning off all the lights. With the big thick blackout curtain still closed they're plunged into darkness.

"That's cheating!"

"No more than the stunt you pulled."

Leo laughs out loud, "There's a slight glow from the shaver socket, my eyes are beginning to adjust to the low light levels."

A voice whispers in his ear, "Let's call it a draw." He feels a pair of arms wrap around him and the warm water flow.

"How did you get in here so fast with the light off?"

"You need to learn to feel your way."

Leo closes his eyes.

A moment later she laughs, "I was talking about navigating a room in the dark but that works too."

~~~

Mattie takes another sip of the freshly juiced orange, "This is so good." she gets another fork of breakfast together and pauses, "I'm not going to share the finer details but I'm going to tell Holly-Anne and Emily to try that."

Leo looks up, confused, "A lesbian shower experience?"

"Haha, no! With their guys!"

"A foursome?"

"Now your teasing me. Aren't you?"

"Of course. Why tell them?"

"The warm water, white noise from the shower and not seeing anything heightens the sense of touch."

"Some of the best things in the world were discovered by accident."

"And some times things are discovered in two places at once. I was going to explain nylon to Nis and never did. Other than say New York and London."

"Speaking of nylon, I want to visit some of the shops, want to have a lazy day strolling around deck?"


	38. Chapter 38

Leo looks at the bright red tie in the collection, "Mattie, isn't this the same red as the dress you packed?"

She puts down the blouse and walks over. "Practically the same material, the texture looks the same."

Leo tries to take one, the plastic hook at the end doesn't want to come off the rail. He looks around for the shop assistant, "Excuse me please miss?"

The young lady walks over, "You'd like the red? If you'd like to wait by the counter I'll bring one over."

Leo and Mattie talk for a moment at the counter, turn to see what's going on when there's a bit of noise.

"Sorry! Hopefully not much longer!"

There's another bang. Mattie and Leo exchange looks, try not to laugh.

They're joined by the lady who places a bag on the counter. "So sorry, someone put the wrong things on the wrong display. Their a challenge to get off. Anything else for you today?"

He turns to Mattie, "The blouse?"

"Not today, thanks."

"Okay, just the tie please then."


	39. Chapter 39

Leo smiles, "Your gorgeous tan is returning. I've got the table booked for dinner."

"What shall I wear?"

"A smile?"

"And?"

"That will do."

"Haha. I'm not wearing The Emperor's New Clothes, no way. Not even for you!"

"A smile, red lipstick and the red tie?"

"Still not enough!"

Leo sighs, "Ok, the red dress and heals as well then."

Mattie steps from the bathroom, "Like this?"

"Wow, didn't expect that combination to work." he squints slightly, "give me a moment."

Mattie hears the sound of material ripping. "What are you up to! That better not be one of my dresses!"

"Calm down, just one of my plain white shirts, try putting this on. And make the knot much bigger so little tie hangs down."

Mattie steps into the room a few minutes later, the shirt collar now around her neck. "The short arrow the tie is making is saying look at my chest or shoes?"

"Whichever you'd like dear." he wraps an arm around her and pulls her in for a kiss.

"One more moment!"

He rips the cuffs from the shirt and finds some cufflinks. "See how these look."


	40. Chapter 40

Sophie's eyes are on stalks. "My badass BIG sister is bigger than I thought!"

Mattie smiles, gets closer and lower to whisper, "You'll not need one for a while, but it's all down to having a good bra."

Sophie whispers back, "Good how?"

"Now's not the time, I'll explain later."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Okay."

Danny is sat at the table playing with his phone. "That's why I thought her outfit rang a bell."

Emily looks over, "Your signed Sam Fox poster? I like that one."

Holly-Anne looks up, "Can I see?" she's passed the phone. "Oh, that one, Dad loved that image too."

Mattie frowns, "Your Dad?"

"Yeah, big Sam fan is my Dad."

"Can I see?" the phone is passed on, she touches the screen and the poster moves, "Hang on a sec. Danny, is this your room before you redecorated?"

"Yeah. The photographer was going through his old archives turning things into photospheres, testing some automated workflow, he thought I'd like a copy."

Mattie turns to Leo, "Seen the image before?"

"Nope."

"Anything like it?"

"No again."

"So it's just by chance you came up with the idea?"

"Not just by chance, you did put the tie on first." he stops for a moment and bursts out laughing.

"What!!?"

"The Bunny has a bunny of his own!"

Sophie covers her eyes and giggles, "Too much information!"

Danny laughs, "Shall I see if Colin can get some ears air dropped for you?"

"No!"


	41. Chapter 41

Danny knocks on the door of the cargo container, "Colin, it's me Danny, can I come in?"

"Hi Laddie, come in, pull up a chair."

Danny finds Colin in front of a Mac designing a new circuit. "What are you up to?"

"I'm trying to make a light control circuit to interface with my little boards. The team that put on the shows would only need to worry about mains sockets and control them remotely."

Danny looks at the schematic, "Tried using a MOSFET? We used one a few years ago when we built the rucksack power packs for Leo's brothers and sisters."

"What sort of load could it take?"

"We had a kettle being temperature controlled by it."

"Pulse modulated?"

"Yeah."

"Remember the circuit?"

"Layout yes."

"And the component part number?"

"I'd have to ask one of them if I could look at the board again. I'd just need to borrow a screw driver to pop the lid."

Colin checks his watch, "If you can do that in the next forty seven minutes I could get it on my order."

"How would you receive it?"

"I'll tell you after the order's placed."

"I'm on my way.."

~~~

Danny returns somewhat out of breath. "Do you know how hard.. it is to find.. someone on this ship.. when they don't answer.. their bloody phones!"

"I do laddie, very much."

Danny sits and breathes heavily, his head feeling a little light. "Screwdriver?"

Colin obliges. A minute later and he's typing the part number into his order. "Done. Two hundred units should do."

"Two hundred?"

"I like to carry spares. And as you can see I've plenty space left on my parts wall."

"Delivery?"

"Ah yes, I send the boys out for a game of catch." he turns and points to set of quad prop drones on a shelf.

"Catch?"

"Yes, I have an arrangement with a courier firm. They'd get lynched if they tried this above land. They have my package dropped from one of their international flights, the pod, is programmed to deploy a parachute at two thousand feet. My drones come up below it with a large net. It looks more like a trampoline until the pod hits it."

"How do they know where to be?"

"Tracking lights. The three drones work together, hive mind sort of stuff. Like insects."

"Cool. Where'd you get the inspiration for that?"

"I was watching a youtube video on some software development. The laddie talked about Idealized Design at AT&T Bell Labs. He said they started from a blank page, said if anything was possible what would we do? They added all the features they could think of then slowly worked back to what was actually possible."

"What did they end up inventing?"

"Digital exchanges and touch tone phones."

"Really? That's how they came about?"

"So the man said."

"Nice. Idealized design you say?"

"Yes laddie."

"Cool, I need to do more of that."

"On that subject, you came here to see me?"

"Oh yes, almost forgot!"


	42. Chapter 42

Sophie runs past other party goers calling out "He's escaped! He's escaped!"

Tim isn't far behind, doing his theatrical moves, clearly part of an act. The crowd parts a little. Sophie turns and heads back, Tim follows the arc she'd made rather than turn immediately and the crowd steps back a little. A few more laps around the middle of the room and Emily steps through the crowd, takes up her position. Tim spots her and starts his more exaggerated moves, pushing the crowd back even further. Holly-Anne, Toby, Max, Fred and Dan appear.

Music starts,

'You don't own me, ha ha hmm,

'You don't own me, ha ha hmm.'

Max and Fred step sideways to let Mia through, the three step forward and Mia is lifted high into the air, starts her routine.

'You don't own me,

I'm not just one of your many toys,

You don't own me,

Don't say I can't go with other boys,'

After the moves up high she's lowered down for her duet with Tim. Sophie smiles with pride, he'd practiced until he'd got blisters on his feet, had to see the ships doctor to get them seen to. She loved Mia, loved that Tim loved her too.

Tim is hamming it up a lot.

'Woah, let's go,

But I'm Gerald and I can always have just what I want,

She's that baddest I would love to flaunt

Take her shopping, you know Yves Saint Laurent.' He'd put the back of his hand up to the side of his mouth and mouths the word Dior and winks.

'But nope, she ain't with it though

All because she got her own dough

Boss bossed if you don't know

She could never ever be a broke ho.'

Mia mimes a repeat of her words. Sophie couldn't see Toby, if she could she'd have given him a nice smile, his remix of tracks was sounding good.

The crowd are giving Mia a round of applause, not noticing the rest of the Atom Elite gang slowly walking into position flashmob style. Clara comes tumbling across the floor, does a double tuck high in the air before landing into a roll from which she does a few more cartwheels and gets a round of applause.

The music blends into another track and the group dance starts, Clara joining the formation at the back. Sophie starts clapping and slowly the crowd pick up on it and one by one start copying her.

Tim rushes back on stage and the Elite scatter slightly and reform to chase him off the floor leaving Joe and Laura to do their dance.

Sophie grins at her parents, she'd not expected them to take it on with quite so much determination. Sure Dad had the odd moment of having two left feet but he was giving it his all.

Dance over Joe leads Laura off to the left while Mia strolls slowly on from the right, doing some lovely sweeping ballet moves. After a minutes dancing Mia lowers her moves and ends sat on her knees, sweeping her arms gently to the sides. Tim races back on, his costume torn to shreds, a weapon of sorts in his hand.

He grabs her by the shoulder and waves his weapon slowly past the crowd setting off the confetti bombs as it points around the room.

Mia does a theatrical "Help!" like she'd seen in old silent Charley Chaplin films, starts miming to the words now being sung, she tries to move but is restrained.

'I, I, I

I am your butterfly

I need your protection

Be my samurai

I, I, I

I am your butterfly

I need your protection

Need your protection'

A deep voice calls out, "Enter The Ninja!"

Nis drops out of the thin box mounted on the ceiling and gets into a fast spin as the two wide material ribbons wrapped around her unwind and lower her towards the floor. Half way down she suddenly stops, a ribbon around each arm. She assumes a position similar to the one Mia had made earlier with Max and Fred and does her dance. She tucks into a ball and works her way back up the ribbons, doing some more moves as she goes. Close to the top she twists sideways, drops an arm and frees herself from one ribbon. Nis twists again, holds the ribbon up high with her free hand and gets her other arm free. There are gasps from the audience as she lets go and drops towards the floor. Just before she hits it she grabs the ribbon tight and it stretches just enough to make the deceleration that tiny bit slower. She lets go and drops the last few feet into a classic Ninja pose.

The Grace track returns, Mia again sings the you don't own me verse.

Tim's baddy is now showing an interest in Niska's ninja instead..

'R-r-r-really though, honestly

I get bored of basic bitches

She's the baddest, straight up vicious, texting her asking her

If she's alone and if she'd sent some pictures, she said no (what)

Well goddamn, she said come over and see it for yourself

Never asking for your help, independent woman

She ain't for the shelf.'

Niska pulls a sword from her back, does some moves and Tim drops to the floor, dead. She stands above him and plunges the sword into the gap between his chest and arm with such speed the crowd gasp.

Tim opens an eye for a split second and winks.

As the cheering subsides she pulls a second sword, jumps into a high spin and chops the ribbons into many pieces. Half the crowd cheer, the other half take a step backwards.

The rest of the gang step into the middle and they all strike a common pose.

After a bit of applause Joe goes and grabs Sophie and sits her on one of his shoulders. "OUR CHOREOGRAPHER!"

She goes a little red with the increased volume of cheering.

Tim gets up and gets more applause, puts out a hand to help Mia up and gives her a hug and kiss.


	43. Chapter 43

Niska is being schmoozed by the head of the entertainment troup, Odi by her side. A number of couples are talking to Mia and Tim. Sophie is playing with one of Niska's swords.

William taps Joe on the shoulder, "You all did a great job, your daughter did a wonderful job with the choreography, but should she be playing with a lethal weapon?"

"Soph?"

"Yes Dad?"

"Can you show the Captain Niska's sword please?"

"Okay."

William looks a little concerned and takes a step back as the young girl walk towards him with no apparent regard for the weapon she was carrying.

Sophie looks up at him and reads his face, "It's quite alright, it's magic. See, it's blunt. It's hollow plastic sprayed silver. Colin printed them for Niska."

William cautiously touches the blade. "Oh my! So it is. But I watched Niska cut the ribbon into shreds with it."

Sophie puts her head to the right, "You saw a sword in Niska's hand, the ribbon be cut to shreds and your brain filled in the gaps saying the sword must be real and razor sharp."

"Are you saying that wasn't the case?"

"Sort of."

"Then how did she cut it?"

Sophie twists the handle and a small hooked blade appears on the side half way up, no bigger than half a centimetre in diameter. "It's a letter opener. She slowly sliced it to bits."

"That was hardly slow!"

"For us, no."

Clara joins them and picks Sophie up, holds her on her hip, "Look at what you've done!" and turns around. All across the floor there are groups of people talking with a couple of the Atom Elite in the middle. "The head of the ships entertainment wants to have a word with you."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Haha, of course not!" she gives Sophie a kiss on the cheek, "You put this together didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Well then, sooo not in trouble!"

She lowers Sophie and looks at her parents, "Thanks for letting me be part of that, I've not been part of a production for years! Thoroughly enjoyed it!"

Joe smiles at Sophie, but is talking to Clara, "Don't thank us, it's all Soph's work."

Mia has an arm around Tim's shoulders, is watching and smiling as he's being quizzed.

"How did you make the confetti things go off? I was standing behind you, they didn't all go off at once, only when your weapon pointed at them."

"We have our friend Danny and the ships chief engineer Colin to thank for that." he holds up the weapon, barrel end up. "See the thin slit in the tube? It helps the light come out in a long narrow beam. Sensors on the confetti bombs see it and fire."

The mans partner looks confused. "We didn't see any light?"

"We've got a cluster of infrared LED in the things body, it's like having a very powerful TV remote. We have a few white LED in the cluster for when we were perfecting the barrel end." he raises the gun a bit more and slides a switch. A white line can be seen on the ceiling. "I just had to keep it upright and sweep around the room."

"It worked brilliantly! Made me jump more than once."

"Thanks."

The mans partner touches Mia's hand, "Your dancing was beautiful, so graceful and.."

"Sorry to butt in, but my boy's falling asleep and he'd like a photo with Sister Synth if he could?"

Tim smiles, "I'll get Nis and the girls."

The lady that commented on her gracefulness looks shocked, "You're all synths?"

Mia smiles warmly, "No, two of us are synthetics, two are flesh and blood."

With Nis beside her, Emily and Holly-Anne crouched slightly in front with the boy grinning away sleepily between them the father takes a few shots.

"Thanks ladies! Come on son, time for bed."

Danny steps forward, "Come on Dad, hand over the phone, I can see you want to be in a shot too."

The Dad grins like his son, squats down behind him.

Danny taps the icon for the image and makes it full screen. "Cool." he gives the man a wink as he leaves, "Sweet dreams."

The lady still looking a bit shocked asks "May I?" and puts out a hand to touch theirs. After touching all four she looks amazed, "If I'd been asked to guess I'd have got it totally backwards."

Emily laughs, "Thanks, my dancing was looking robotic was it?"

"God no! You were all great, just the graceful ballet dancing and ribbon routine weren't something I'd expect to congratulate a synth on. Our synth is nothing like you."

"You have a synth? Is it with us now?"

"No, she's charging in our room."

Niska looks at her with a slight squint, "How do you treat her?"

The husband looks at his wife, "Like a member of the family, why?"

"Seen the news recently?"

"No, we've been traveling for months, working our way through our daughters bucket list."

Niska freezes for a moment, "Why would she have such a list?"

"The doctors have given her four months, they can't find a cure. They say they're close but don't think they'll have it ready in time."

"How old is she?"

"Eight."

Inside Niska's crying, but no tears can flow.

Danny and Emily are joined by the lady in charge of lighting, she raises her iPad briefly, "Thanks for helping Colin put the light controllers together. Is the techBASIC app the lighting program runs in hard to learn?"

"If you work through all the tutorials it shouldn't be, why, did you want to change something?"

"If I can I want to be able to set up a macro of macros. If that makes sense?"

"Like light A on, fade up to fifty percent over two seconds. Same for lights B, C and D, then put the four in a macro A to D up fifty?"

"That sort of thing, yes."

"Interested in learning this Ems?"

"Sure."

"Okay, how's lessons on deck tomorrow morning after breakfast sound?"

"Sounds great, thanks!"

Mattie is joined by Loretta and Ian, arm in arm. She smiles at them, "The flirting paid off then Ian? Still keeping fit?"

"Yeah, it did thanks. And yes, very much so."

Loretta looks at Ian, "Thanks for the shock last time Mattie, Leo, I'd needed it."

Laura and Joe find Peggy, Laura takes her hand, "Peggy thanks so much for the extra dance classes, I was really happy how it turned out. I hope you don't mind Sophie not giving you a solo part?"

"Not at all dear, I wouldn't have felt right in the spotlight without my Ben. And we all have to step aside for the younger generation at some point. Little Sophie did well didn't she!"

"Yes, she filmed the whole thing on her iPad too so we can watch it back."


	44. Chapter 44

Mattie feels an elbow to her right and an arm on her midriff. She raises her head slightly and smiles at Sophie, turns to see Leo. They'd all watched the dance production on the rooms TV three times in a row.

As everyone was looking so tired Mattie had suggested they just crash out there, turned the rooms AC to a better temperature. Both rooms beds were in use. Laura, Sophie, herself, Leo and Joe on hers, the others all in the adjoining room. Niska had jokingly called "Orgy!" and pretended to start to dive onto the other bed and stopped short, somehow regained her balance.

Sophie had heard and asked "What's one of those?"

Laura had said it was a party for grown ups that liked to tickle and cuddle, then wondered if that had been a bad explanation until Sophie had said, "You really mean a party like Mattie would have, 'Not now! It's about to get X rated in here!' don't you Mummy?"

Mattie had a laughing and coughing fit that lasted almost half a minute. Her kid sister was far from stupid.

Sophie stirs, pulls her elbows in and props herself up. She looks around and whispers, "Is everyone else still sleeping?"

"Morning Teeny, yes, just us awake at the moment."

"Can you come to the bathroom with me?"

"Sure why?"

"I want you to explain something."

"Okay."

They both carefully slide off the bed leaving the others to sleep.

Mattie slowly closes the door behind her, "What did you want explaining?"

"Bras. I've got my training bra on. How did yours make you look so big?"

Mattie's eyes widen. How to answer her curious sister. She thinks back to when she herself had started to develop. Had her sister already, or was it just being done so she felt comfortable around other girls at school that had? Best not to ask, either answer was okay, no point making her feel uncomfortable about it. "Our skin moves about, we're not solid right?"

"Yes."

"So different bras push our boobs in different directions."

Sophie giggles, "Different directions?"

Mattie pictures a bra that pushes one up and the other down and resists a giggle or comment. She holds her hands on her chest, "Yeah, some push them together, a lot of the boys like a bit of cleavage. Others hold them down, or out more, some flatter and apart."

"What's cle.. That word you used?"

"Got your iPad?"

"In the room."

"If you get it quietly I'll find an image."

Mattie waits for her sister to return, thinks about all the clothes shopping trips that might follow in a year or two.

"Here you go."

Mattie does a search and finds a single image that show the different types available and the results they give.

"Are they all photos of the same lady?"

"Yes, see that tiny birthmark?"

"Oh yes. Wow!" Sophie looks at all the images. "So you were wearing a platform bra?"

"Yes, they're called open or shelf bras by some."

Sophie giggles again, "Shelf, like you'd put books on?"

"Yeah, just boobs not books. Ha, they both start boo!"

They burst into laughter.

"Toby had a few boob books in his draw at home. I think he threw them out after he met Holly-Anne."

"You've been spying on Toby?"

"Like you have."

"Ouch! Tell me where to sign the 'fession."

They both giggle for a few seconds.

"Have you seen how the posters have come down and been replaced with Holly-Anne's drawings?"

"Yes, they're really good. For the comic."

"Do all boys like big boobs?"

"No Soph, all boys are different, some do, some don't. Some don't care either way. Thankfully."

"I'd like mine to be like Mums, average."

"Good, do you remember my friend Sally at school?"

"Her's were huge!"

"She had an operation to make them smaller."

"She did? Why?"

"The weight was killing her back."

"Why?"

Mattie places a hand on Sophie's back and runs it up and down, "Because all these muscles had to keep working hard to keep her upright. Imagine wearing your school rucksack so it's on the front not back and filled with stones, your teachers telling you to stand straight and not slouch."

"Oh, that must have hurt after a while."

"Exactly."

"So all those ladies we see on those American reality shows have back ache?"

"Possibly."

"That's not good."

There's a nock on the door, Mattie spins around, "Won't be a minute!"

Laura calls, "Seen Sophie? I can't find her."

"She's with me."

"Okay."

Sophie takes another look at the image, "So it's good to have a collection of different bras, have the right one for the dress type, like you'd wear the right shoes?"

"Blimey Teeny, HOW old are you?"

Sophie smiles, "Still a kid but thinking ahead."

"So it would appear. That picture doesn't show it but there are some cheats."

"What d'you mean?"

"Some have padding inside so they make you look bigger. Some are built into the dress so you don't see straps. Some are like a platform bra inside but look like a normal bra outside. Otherwise a platform bra might make some women look like they've got two missiles strapped to their chest."

Sophie bursts out laughing and puts her hands to hers, a finger on each pointing forward, "Bang bang, bang bang bang bang bang!"

Mattie laughs hard, "I said MISSILE you nutter not machine gun!"

There's a knock on the door, "What on earth are you up to in there?"

"Girl talk Toby!"

"Oh, okay."

"Come on Teeny, sounds like the others are getting up."

"Mattie?"

"Yes Teeny?"

"I think my bad ass big sister will make a good Mum."

Mattie hugs her, "Aw, thanks Teeny!"


	45. Chapter 45

Niska pulls the charge coil from her back and gets off the bed. She'd been on a bed plenty times after being sold to the Madam, and the few times David Elster had abused his power over her. But she'd never been on one like this and felt so comfortable with the other occupants. She'd been the last to get ready to charge and sit down, found all the seats taken. Danny had seen her standing, looking around the room. He'd wriggled up tight to Emily and patted the bed, whispered very quietly, "We don't bite."

He'd been spooning Emily, felt Nis lying on her back, her shoulder against his back. He'd reached an arm over and pulled her far arm closer, she'd turned onto her side and spooned him. It was the warmest non-sexual contact she'd had with any human. Up until then the moment George had held her hand and said he'd help was the best moment she'd had with an adult.

The experience left her feeling more connected to the family than ever. More emotions got CPU time. Emotions. Where was Fred?

She finds Fred and Max leaning on the banister looking out to sea. "Good morning."

Max turns and smiles at his sister. "Why did we wake to see you on the bed this morning?"

Odi turns to see Nis and frowns.

"All the seats were taken and Danny let me know I could get next to him."

Fred turns, "Acceptance. It feels nice, doesn't it?"

"Yes. It made me quite emotional. You've pulled a few cores now, I'm wondering if you could do an upgrade for me?"

"What sort of upgrade?"

"Give me tear ducts."

"Why would you want those?"

"To help show my emotional states."

Fred looks at his sister for a while, thinking about the limited empty space in the frame. "What would you be willing to sacrifice in return?"

"Sacrifice?"

"A reduced processor core count for example?"

"I'd not want to lose anything."

"Then space is tight, I'll need to have a think about all the options. Whatever I install must be within the frame boundaries so it doesn't foul on insertion or removal. And it must not interfere with fluid flow or you could have components overheat and fail."

"So not impossible?"

"No. Just far more complex. Let me research some options."

Nis goes to Odi and explains what had happened.


	46. Chapter 46

Mattie steps onto the bright smooth sand and breathes in the salty air, "It's good to be back," she takes her bag from Ian, "thanks for dropping us off, see you at 18:00?"

"Thereabouts, enjoy your day."

"Thanks, you too."

They watch as the launch motors off.

She takes Leo's hand and leads him up the beach. "I'd sent Tobias a message on Facebook a few days ago, he should be here soon. Jarvis, how's the shirt and shorts fitting?"

"Very well thank you. The alterations Silas did are good."

"Good, not perfect?"

"Yes good. My physical build was giving him a problem. I need a wide waist in the shorts to get them on but then have an excess of material when I do them up. He says they need reworking with a draw string."

"Oh."

Leo finds someone that will let them have some bottles. The two sit and sip their water, watch some kids on jet-skis.

Mattie spins the ring on her right hand, "Do you think the shark ever returned?"

Leo looks out to sea, "To the beach at Grand Pineapple?"

"Yeah."

"I doubt it. It would have been big news, one of the guys would have messaged you on Facebook wouldn't they?"

"Guess so." Mattie finishes her water, crushes the bottle almost flat and screws the lid on tight. A long overarm throw sends it sailing towards a bin. It hits the rim and bounces, falls to the ground. "Crap!"

She walks over and picks it up and returns, tries again. Misses even more. "Frigging hell. I used to bowl people out when I played cricket at junior school. Totally out of practice."

"Let me try." Leo walks over and picks it up. He doesn't do much better.

Jarvis walks to the bin with a lump of driftwood. "I understand the object of the game is to strike the projectile such that it fails to reach the target and the further it is sent without being captured the more points are scored?"

Mattie chuckles, "Sounds about right, but it's a friendly game, projectile sounds too hostile."

"My searches say that it's a sport played by gentlemen. Bit also that there is an ongoing case in the British courts regarding match fixing and corruption. That sounds hostile to me." he adopts the pose.

Leo does a lazy overarm throw, Jarvis strikes it fast and hard. The couple turn and watch it soar high into the air, eventually land on the hotel roof.

Mattie rubs sand off her hands, "Oops. That's that game over. Jarvis 1, Elster-Hawkins 0."

"Do humans in general like games?"

"It helps pass the time, build bonds."

"Fascinating." Jarvis walks off.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back soon."

Mattie turns to Leo, "It's funny, when he says some things I think of the person who helped build that part of his fact store."

Leo nods, "Fascinating. Emily, total Trekkie."

"Holly-Anne too."

Leo finishes his water and they practice their throwing.

Mattie is the one to finally get it into the bin. "Bingo!"

"Another game I've never understood the attraction of. All those retched online bingo gambling adverts on the telly back home, there ought to be a law against it. Maybe we should get Mum on the case."

Mattie nods, "Every ad break almost on some channels. And those Candy Crush Saga adds! Now there's something that should be banned, games with in-app purchases for extra lives." she looks at her watch, "Tobias is taking his time, where's he got to?"

"Can you message him?"

"Sure."

As Mattie hits send on the message Jarvis drops some stones at her feet. "I understand a popular game played in the open is marbles."

Mattie kneels down and looks at the stones. Some were glass ground down in the sea. "Some of these are beautiful Jarvis, how did you find them?"

"Fast pattern recognition. I told my imaging system to highlight anything round for further investigation."

"What made you do that?"

"You said humans play games to pass time and bond. So to bond and pass time we can play games."

She passes one to Leo, "This one's a keeper."

"Blue quartz? Very nice. Max used to collect leaves. Max collected stones for a while."

"Shall we play?"

"Sure Jarvis, want to mark out a circle?"

Mattie looks at the collection of stones in his hand. "If you play against Sophie you might want to deliberately add a random error factor when calculating trajectories. If you constantly win she'll lose interest fast and not want to play again." she checks the time again, "Something's wrong."

She gets her phone out and makes a few calls. "Hi Toby, you're the first to answer. Is either Tim or Mia nearby? If you could please." she looks at the blue stone again, puts the phone to her chest, "Mind if I keep this one?"

"Not at all. Would you like me to find some more the same?"

"Could you? That would be lovely, thanks!"

Jarvis walks off the the beach again.

Mattie holds the phone to her ear, waits for someone to speak. "Hi Mia, thanks, are you able to check our Angel Hosting backup status page remotely? Yes, I'd like to know how Tobias's backups have been going. Okay, yes, I'll hold." she stands and rolls one of the stones around under her big toe. "Yes. Really? Eleven past ten two days ago. Frig. Thanks, yes it does. See you this evening." she hangs up and looks at Leo.

"You look like you've just been punched in the guts."

"Feels like it. Mia says Tobias's last full backup was just over a week ago, his incremental backup aborted abnormally two days ago. The diagnostics tool that fires off on backup abort did a traceroute all the way back to his router, it wasn't an Internet failure."

"Is the Governor still in your Friends list?"

"Yes."

"Message him."

A minutes later Mattie's phone chimes. "He's asking where we are, he's setting out in a car. Something's definitely up."


	47. Chapter 47

"Mattie Elster-Hawkins! Leo! I'm glad to see you, I trust you are well? I wish it was in happier times."

Mattie frowns, "It's Tobias isn't it? What's happened?"

"Best I show you."

The car journey to his home is mostly done in silence, the man resisting Mattie's attempts to draw information from him.

He unlocks the garage door and pulls it upwards. There's a body under a sheet. "The swines got him this time. No coming back from this one." he pulls back the sheet.

Mattie turns away and puts her face against Leo's shoulder. "Frigging bastards!"

"He'd managed to walk back here even though he was blind, told me he was losing power. His socket was damaged and I couldn't get any power to him. With all the fluid loss it probably wouldn't have worked anyway."

After a while she feels strong enough to look again. Tobias is covered in burn marks. Large circles of scorched black skin that's more like coal it's so charred. The rest of his skin is dried out and cracked, his eyes gone.

Mattie crouches down over him, a tear runs off her face and lands on his. "Electrical?"

"Yes. They'd tricked him into going near one of our power substations."

Leo rests a hand on Mattie's shoulder, "He could come back from this, with a donor body."

The Governor shakes his head, "Discounting your friend here you can count the number of synthetics on the island on one hand. And not use four of the fingers. Functional ones on no hands. Donor parts would have to come from abroad."

Jarvis steps forward, "I'll donate mine."

"You'd sacrifice yourself?"

"A temporary donation. My backup could be restored into a new body when the family return home."

Mattie stands, turns to see him. "You'd do that for Tobias?"

"You spoke to Sophie about how Tobias protects the good people of the island. I don't think you need both of us. Paul can accompany you on your next visit to shore."

"Totally sure?"

"Absolutely."

Mattie calls Toby again, "Hi Tobs, is Mia still about? Please... Hi Mia, can you get Tobias's backups set so that we can restore them into Jarvis please? Yes. Tobias has been destroyed. Bastard WAP idiots. I know. Check Jarvis's backups are secured first please, I'll ask him to do an incremental now, so we don't have him forget about games. Yes. I'll explain later. Okay, thanks." she hangs up. "She's going to call us back in a moment when it's ready. Can Jarvis access your WiFi to do a backup update please?"

The Governor nods, "Yes, of course, let me get the password for you."

While he's gone Mattie looks at Tobias, gently touches his face and sheds another tear. "So sorry Tobias. The world isn't always fair. I'm going to do everything I can to help stamp this out when I've done my PTSD tour."

The Governor returns with a scrap of paper, Jarvis starts the backup process. "Can I get either of you a cold drink?"

Leo turns, "What do you have?"

He smiles, "I've seen some of your photos on Facebook, how's a rum and pineapple sound?"

"Oh yes please!"

Mattie rolls her eyes, "Go on then, I'll have the same."

The phone rings. "Hello Mia? Oh, Hi Max. Yes, terrible news, we'd hoped for you to meet tomorrow. What! Hang on, hang on, let me put the phone on speaker." she looks at Leo as she pushes the button. "Start again Max."

"Can you both hear me?"

"Hi Max, it's Leo, yes we can."

"Tobias was attacked by WAP wasn't he?"

"Yes?"

"And they use tricks they claim are black magic to strike fear into the locals?"

"Yes."

"Then Tobias coming back as Tobias not Jarvis would strike fear into the WAP people themselves."

"It might, might not."

"So fifty fifty chance?"

"Maybe."

"Then worth trying. Jarvis could be my protection."

"I don't want to lose you Max!"

"You'd just need to find another body like mine. If Tobias and I had identical bodies the probability of the family being able to find another is stronger."

"But there's no guarantee Max!"

"It's the right thing to do. You need me. The island needs Tobias more. And if you can't find one fly to India and get Harun to make me a new one. I'd like the better battery life of the current series."

Leo stares at the charred body on the floor. "You're right of course. Much as I hate to admit it."

"I'll get my backups up to date and secured and power down. I'll get Toby and Daniel to bring me out on the launch."


	48. Chapter 48

"Hello Fred, I wasn't expecting to see you?"

"Hello Leo, I have a favour to ask the Governor."

Toby and Daniel head outside into the sun.

Leo wipes an eye, reaches a hand out, "Goodbye brother, hopefully we'll see you again soon."

Max, now Tobias, powers up. "Hello Mattie, Leo, good to see you. How did I get here? Is that Max on the floor?"

Mattie has a little cry. "No Tobias, that's your former body. Max donated his so you could carry on your work, assisted by Jarvis here."

Tobias looks distant. "That explains a message Max posted a short while ago. He says it's a phrase shared in a conversation with Toby and Danny."

"They're outside, you'll meet them soon. What did it say?"

"The phrase?"

"Yes."

"If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

Mattie laughs and cries at the same time, "The boys obsession with Star Wars has finally served a truly positive purpose. That is the message you need to tell those WAP bastards, word for word." she pauses for a second, "I'd add a word, make it down again."

"How could I become more powerful?"

Mattie grins, "Some people say I have an evil streak, I'd not disagree. It's kept in check. Some times being nice fails and the only way to fight evil is to get to their level. We could collect every synth possible from smash clubs in the UK and America, give them all your backup, ship them over. WAP would freak out with dozens, maybe hundreds of Tobias working together with a hive mind."

The Governor had been listening, paused with their drinks in his hands, "Smash clubs?"

"Yeah. WAP collect run down, partially broken or discarded synths, fight them with baseball bats and other weapons. Totally unfair, the synths don't get a chance to fight back, it's not in their programming. The synths usually have a fault or two, Fred could patch a lot of them up. Even if he couldn't another synth being able to talk and think like Tobias is another nail in the WAP coffin."

Fred steps forward, "The favour I wanted to ask. Tobias, would you be willing to donate your dead body to us for some research?"

Tobias stands. "Yes. Do whatever you want with it. Just don't leave any of it on the island, I don't want bits being used against me. If that's the damage I suffered there's only one place I can think of where that could happen. I'm off to shake things up. Jarvis, can you record what you see and share with others?"

"Yes."

"Good. Mattie, Leo, watch out for our progress reports." He smiles widely, "I think I'll enjoy this."

Mattie takes a big gulp of her drink then regrets it, "Brain freeze!"

Tobias's footsteps makes the young men turn, "Hello Tobias."

"From your profile photos you must be Toby and Daniel. Max's message told me you brought me over from the ship. Many thanks."

Toby nods, it was weird meeting Tobias, looking just like Max. This was Max. Just with Tobias's thoughts instead. "Sure, no problem."

Mattie's brain freeze has gone, she calls "Look out for each other guys!"

Jarvis calls back, "We will. The stones are in your sun hat."

Mattie walks over to her hat and glasses and finds four more stones; two marble shaped and two oval. She runs to the road, sees the two about to disappear in the distance, "THANKS!"

"YOU'RE WELCOME!"

The two turn a corner and are gone.

The Governor joins her and smiles, "I know how you like your comic book heroes, your family have posted enough photos to make that clear. I have a feeling someone on the island will be drawing Tobias and Jarvis. Batman and Robin style."

Leo joins them both. "If being comic book heroes helps spread the word I know a young lady that could help, I'd pay her to do it to."

Mattie keeps her eyes on the distance, "Holler?"

"Yes."

Danny smiles, two comics on the go would keep her very busy.


	49. Chapter 49

Pete looks at Tobias's old head. "I can't wait to say 'Stick it up your bollocks' to some of those WAP animals."

Mattie gives him a Sophie look, "You mean arse?"

"People shrug that off without a thought. Bollocks makes them stop and think, realise they've been insulted."

"Guess so."

"We're all packed."

"Sure this is what you both want to do?"

"Definitely. I wasn't in the Commissioners good books after the stunt I pulled at the house getting your laptops back. Even with the great end result. He jumped at the chance of getting shot of me."

"Where will you stay?"

"The Gov's offered to give us a room at his place until we find somewhere more permanent."

"We'll miss you guys."

Karen smiles, "No you won't, well in person maybe but we'll only be a message, post, call or Skype away. We can hop on a flight and be home in under a day if needed."

"True."

Pete nods, "And the weather here's better than the UK's."

"Also true. But watch out for the summer season, it gets real hot, Karen may have problems."

"No she won't lassie."

Mattie turns to see Colin.

"How come?"

"New rucksack design. We butchered another one of the minibar fridges for her, the back of the rucksack has the cold panel, the front the warm heat dissipating fins. Her range will be lower as the batteries will be working cooling not charging, but she'll be able to work in more extreme heat."

"Another? What gave you that idea?"

"Fred's work on the core, look." Colin turns the large perspex box housing Tobias's old core, the white back was a fridge panel.

"Cool!"

"Quite literally lassie!"

"What are you doing with it Fred?"

"Research."

"You'd said at the house, but what exactly?"

"Heat generation and fluid flows, where it's safe to add a fluid store and micro pump."

"Pump?"

"For Niska."

"Why?"

"She wants to be able to cry tears."

Mattie is lost for words.

Silas rolls his chair forward, "We put it in an engineering mode, wiped Tobias from it and replaced with a simple test routine. It's working the cores like a synth would but with zero synths code, no thinking of any sort at all."

"Do you think Niska's request is possible?"

Fred looks back at the box, "Yes. The clear oil is carrying the heat nicely, I'm viewing the head in my thermal imaging mode. I can see small cold gaps I think we can take advantage of. We can make a mockup and see that it doesn't disrupt the flows."

"Is this the same series as Nis?"

"No, but this and hers have an identical layout, just slightly different CPU and RAM revisions, same physical sizes on the boards, slightly taller heatsinks."

Mattie gets up close, "I can't see how you'd get much of a fluid store. It's rather packed in there."

Fred does a rapid sketch, "Think of a squid or octopus. But with many more legs. And the volume doesn't need to be that high, a tear is small."

"Sure about that? You've not seen my crying at full flow."

"I have."

"Trust me, you haven't."


	50. Chapter 50

"If you strike me down again, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine."

The man screams, gets up and backs up against the wall, body shaking he points to Tobias, "You can't come back from dead, you can't! You not touch me!"

"As I recall it we were alone in your shack and you threatened me, said if I didn't turn a blind eye to your illegal liquor plant you'd kill me. You were wearing your black jacket with the torn sleeve. Do you remember it? I do. Very clearly." he steps closer, "Very VERY clearly. You had a list of names on your desk that you set fire to so I couldn't read it. Tell me why my friend here shouldn't rip you to pieces?"

Sophie pulls a face, "Ew, look, the man's had a wee, his shorts are getting wet!"

Laura looks up at the TV, "Ew, gross! At least he's not crapped himself."

Mattie chuckles, "Spoke too soon Mum, he's had a total guts evacuation. You can see it running down his legs and the wall."

"Errr, that's disgusting! Do we have to watch this?"

"Jarvis is looking elsewhere now, safe to look again."

There's the sound of something being thrown. Jarvis turns to see the man throwing whatever is at hand at someone on the other side of the room. "Ouch! You fucker!"

"Language Pete!"

"Sorry. Ouch you fucking evil shit!"

"Better."

Mattie giggles, "Karen's getting a good sense of humour."

They watch Jarvis walk up close and spin the man around, get him to the floor and pin him down.

Pete comes into view, looks Jarvis in the eyes and smiles, "Thanks for the cable tie tip ladies, works a treat." He pulls one from his hip and zips it around the mans hands. "Come on shit bag, we've got a nice cell for you and your mates."

Jarvis pulls the man up off the floor and hands him over to Pete. He walks over to Tobias and nods, the video moving slightly down and up.

Tobias smiles, "We've arrested a dozen so far, thanks so much for all your help, it's really appreciated. I'm looking forward to the day we meet again. Bye for today. Karen, Jarvis and I are taking Pete for a nice cold beer."

The video ends.

Joe looks around the gang, "Nice work you lot. Our fantastic four look to be getting a good response. Seen how many likes their page has got?"

Leo rolls over, "No, how many?"

"Just over a thousand locals. Not bad for a couple of days when most of them don't have a smart phone." he refreshes the page, "Just had another two."

Leo rolls back to the other side of the bed and looks into the other room, "Holly-Anne, how's that cartoon coming on?"

"Just finishing the colouring, give me a minute."

A couple of minutes later she steps into the room with her large pad, turns it to the family.

"Wow! Holler, that's awesome!" Mattie slides off the bed to take a closer look. "You've got their likenesses perfect! Love the poses you've given Pete and Karen. Max can.. Shit, sorry, that's going to take some getting used to. Leo, can you take a good photo with Max's camera so they can use it as the banner image?"

"Sure."


	51. Chapter 51

Mattie looks over to her sister who's doing her head tilts, left then right looking at her iPad, "What are you up to Teeny?"

"Creating a digital scrapbook."

"Can I see?"

Sophie shuffles sideways to make space.

"Thanks."

"This is the first page, swipe to see the rest."

Mattie does so, there's screen grabs from videos, photos of her doing the zip wire with Joe and Laura, her making sandcastles with Toby and Holly-Anne, Joe buried up to his neck in sand, photos of tickets to the various activities she's done with everyone. There's a photo of the two of them looking at a dress for Sophie in one of the shops in St Johns. "Who took that?" she points.

"Paul was watching after us. Do you know he wants to change his name?"

Mattie frowns, "No? What to?"

"In the film Paul's character is called The Vision. Our Paul wants to be known as The Visionary. I looked up the word, I think he likes the second meaning."

"Which was?"

Sophie closes her eyes and concentrates, "A person with unusual powers of foresight."

"Good name and meaning. We should get you another couple of those dresses. Maybe in different colours. Fancy going shopping?"

"But we're sailing to a different island now."

"Fancy a helicopter ride there and seeing if we can find some dolphins or stingrays?"

Sophie jumps up, "YES! Can we! Please!"

Mattie looks at the family, "Anyone else fancy an adventure?"


	52. Chapter 52

Mattie pulls the zip up on her thick jacket, "Glad we were prepared for the cold this time."

Leo wraps an arm around her, "Snug as a bug as Soph would say. How many people have registered now?"

Mattie pulls her phone out and taps the screen. "These capacitive gloves are brilliant, wish I'd known about them years ago." she scrolls through emails to see the last report. "New York 33, Iowa 56, Colorado 22 and Nevada.. frigging hell! 124!"

Leo smiles, "Looks like we'll be needing to extend our hotel reservation for Las Vegas. Shame they don't let synthetics near any of the gambling tables, I could win a fortune."

"You've already got one. What would you do with more?"

"Give it to worthy charities."

"If you go in looking really human, have a bad shave with cuts you might get away with it, fool them into not bothering with those hand scanners?"

"No, they've got sensors on all the entrances these days, any hint of electronics and I'd be checked and arrested. And it would be stealing, not my thing."

"Yeah, some times you're too good for your own good."

"What's that supposed to mean."

She steps ahead and spins around, grabs him by the shoulders, gives him a good kiss, "You could play the bad boy once in a while."

"Really? You want some roll play?"

"Why not, spice things up a bit."

Leo looks at his watch, "My first flight isn't for a few hours yet, want to test the bed springs then?"

"Nah."

"Then what?"

"A blackout hot shower."

"No last one under the water games?"

"No, I promise."

"Okay."

~~~

Mattie stands at the curb side and watches Leo get into the yellow taxi, the driver put his small case in the trunk. "Call me when you land okay?"

"Sure. Don't stand there long, your hairs still damp, we don't want you getting a cold."

"Okay bunny, have a good flight."

"Have a good day yourself bunny."

"We can't both call each other bunny."

"Why not?"

"Um. Don't know."

"Well then. Here's to seeing you as my bunny in that red dress in Vegas."

The taxi pulls away.

"CALL ME!"


	53. Chapter 53

Mattie takes a sharp inward breath. She'd not been prepared for this. She keeps her eye contact and composure as best she can. She'd not done a hand shake with the wrong hand before, the veteran only having one good arm and no legs was a shock. "Hi, I'm Mattie."

"Hi, Corp Collins."

"IED?"

"Yes. Blew the bottom of our Land Rover to bits."

"You weren't in a Humvee?"

"Nah, they cost too much. Over two hundred thousand dollars for the armoured ones."

"How much!"

"Bad isn't it."

"You could only get four for a million dollars? That's nuts!"

"Tell me about it. So we end up using patched up old Land Rovers or anything else we can get our hands on."

"Shit. I'm going to have a word with friends."

"Good luck getting anything done on that front."

"You don't know my friends."

"True. So what happens here?"

"I strap you into our exoskeleton and you put on the visor. We can't read your memories like a synthetic, but we can read brain activity, get a good idea of how your responding, know the virtual world your building is working out."

"How do you know this works on humans then?"

"We don't fully. You're going to go into the history books if it all works as we hope it will. My kid brother helped come up with the VR design. It's like Minecraft on super steroids. We've done a load of related testing, we're confident."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"I'll compensate you for your costs and time."

"That's generous of you."

"Thanks."

"You might want to be careful though."

"Why?"

"Our guys are generally nice when not in combat, but with little income any chance of getting money back might be explored."

"Don't worry, we'll know if it's worked."

"How?"

"Please don't get angry, I know it looks like a ladies sports top bra, I have my kid sister to thank for that, but these have a pocket that will hold a health sensor over your heart. It will let us know what your sleep and stress patterns are like."

"How long do I wear it?"

"As long as you like. It's yours to keep. Free app for all popular smartphones and tablets. The sensor records all sorts of info you can use to help tune your fitness program long after you've finished your treatment."

"Sweet!"

"Can I help you into the machine?"

"Sure can."

The man wheels over to the exoskeleton and reaches up to one of the bars. With his one good arm he hauls himself up out of the chair. "If you could hold me and turn me around."

Mattie does so.

"Got my weight?"

"Some of it."

"But a good hold?"

"Yes."

He lets go and moves his arm to the other side and pulls himself up a bit more. "Far less weight to a person with one arm and both legs missing. You'd not been ready for that, had you."

"No, sorry."

"Don't be sorry. The next guy you see won't be such a shock."

"It wasn't a shock, more a surprise. I was all tensed up for weight that didn't appear."

Mattie pulls a lever and slides up a seat of sorts from the base. "Is that comfortable?"

"Yes thanks."

"I've got some straps to hold you in. One can go across here," she motions, "and another up here if it helps?"

"Just the across one thanks. Thank the lord I didn't lose my manhood. If you know what I mean."

"I can guess. Have many?"

"Some of my unit, yeah. It's one of the reasons some end things."

Mattie continued with other straps. "It was the shocking suicide rates that made me start down this route all those years ago."

"I did read how this was a long time coming. The Nobel Prize was cool, the lads and I were a bit surprised you were awarded it for fixing just one man though."

"I guess they spotted the potential?"

"Hope so."

Mattie lowers the visor, "Do you get claustrophobic?"

"After being in a cramped rover and blown up? Just a bit!"

"Okay, we'll get the VR running before you put it on, it should help counter that. What's your favourite out of all of these?" she reads out a list of over twenty different locations.

"The beach in Miami for sure."

Mattie works at the keyboard for a few seconds and lowers the visor more, "Let me know when you're ready and I'll push it all the way down and strap it on."

"Ready as ever."

"Why did you close your eyes?"

"I've been doing some of my own research. Google and YouTube searches mostly."

"And what did they tell you?"

"That it's better to jump from the real world to the virtual one with a long blink. Seeing one inside the other makes the brain less willing to accept it."

"Really? I didn't know that. Let me make a note of it a second." she hurried a scribble on a pad. "Got a first name or nickname you'd rather I use? Corporal Collins is a bit formal."

"Sure, Jimmy."

"Got your eyes open yet?"

"Sure have ma'am."

"Mattie, please. Have a good look around."

Jimmy turns his head, "That's clever, it moves with my head movements. Can you turn the view so I face the other way?"

"Sure." Mattie moves a mouse and watches her monitor.

"Stop! Jeez Louise she's HOT!"

"Shame it's a still and not video like my friend Danny's projectors."

"If this was video you'd never get me out of the thing!"

Mattie scribbles another note. "We paid some pano photographers around the world for very high resolution images. I'd expect some could revisit and shoot video."

"So what next?"

"The interesting bit, hopefully not too scary at this stage. You start to construct the VR environment you have your PTSD episodes in."

"How do I do that? There's no controls."

"There is, you're using it right now to speak to me."

"I talk to it?"

"Yes."

"Like what?"

"Tell it what you want."

"And it will do it?"

"Yes. Just address it Computer like in the old Star Trek films."

Jimmy chuckles, "Ok, Computer. Draw a box around the man standing to the blonde ladies left." it does so. "Jesus H Christ on a bike!"

Mattie steps back and claps a hand over her mouth, fighting hard to not let the laughter out.

"Are these machines expensive?"

"Very!"

"Darn it!"

"Why?"

"These could be good for recreational therapy. Imagine the art the guys and gals could create just by describing what they want to see."

Mattie makes another hurried note. "Ask for whatever you want, the VR system will do it's best to render it. You might need to load some models and adjust them."

"Ok. Computer. Put me in a British long wheelbase Land Rover." there's a short delay. Jimmy bursts out laughing.

Mattie looks at her monitor. "It's a learning system. Tell it to delete the Land Rover. Then ask it to put you in the drivers seat of a British Land Rover."

He does as asked, a few seconds later, "That's better."

"Now tell it to delete it, and ask to be put in one but don't specify a location."

He does so, "It's done it, I'm in the seat again. Not in the middle of the floor in the back."

"Good, it's learnt that should be the default positioning. Now you need to add other details until it looks like the one you were in."

Five hours later and Jimmy says he's done. He'd put a model of a soldier in the passenger seat, boxes here and there to look like the armour and added instruments. He was finally happy when he added a soldier in the drivers seat and cropped it at the waist. He could now look down and see what should be there. The blonde lady on muscle beach had got a goodbye and the war torn village created in it's place.

"I think that's enough for today don't you Jimmy?"

"Yes ma'am. Sorry, Mattie."

"What are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Sit in my room and stare at the TV and wait for tomorrow probably."

"That sounds boring."

"Yeah."

"My husband's on a late flight back tonight. We're in New York, fancy doing something?"

"Like what?"

"Have a meal, see a film, broadway show, or just sit and chat. Whatever you fancy."

"Thanks but I blew most of my savings to get here and pay for the hotel."

"It's on me. I could do with the company."

"You want to hit the town with a one armed sack of potatoes?"

Mattie laughs, "That laughter wasn't aimed at you. My sisters nickname, well one of them, is potato. Don't ask why. Her teacher was accidentally called King Edward by her just before she broke up for the holidays. You're now King Collins."

The man smiles and laughs, "Thanks,"

"So what are we going to do?"

"Anything?"

"That's what I said."

"I'd love to see Chicago on Broadway."

"Chicago it is then. Let me see that I can get tickets."

~~~

Mattie helps Jimmy manoeuvre his wheelchair down the side of the theatre. Their seats were in the middle of the row with no easy access. "Crap."

"Park me here, I'll still be able to see."

"No way!" she steps in front. "Put your arm around my neck."

"No, it's okay."

"Soldier, if you want to finish the PTSD treatments you'll take orders, now move that arm!"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!"

Mattie giggles and smiles, "That's more like it King Collins!"

She tenses her back and lifts him up. "Care to dance?"

"Dance?"

"Sort of. We're going to have fun getting past that lot." she motions to the dozen or so people they have to get past.

"Sure this is a good idea?"

"I bought the best tickets I could, I'm not stopping until you're comfortable sat next to me."

"Okay."

Mattie starts down the line. "War hero coming through! Mind your knees!"

~~~

Mattie sits across the table and looks at Jimmy, "So what do you fancy for a starter?"

"Just some bread sticks for me thanks."

"Sure."

"Okay."

Mattie orders a bottle of white wine and breadsticks for two. Jimmy's enthusing about all the dancers and singing. Mattie makes a mental note to include something like this on as many days as possible. Team events when things got busier.

They've been talking for twenty minutes when her phone chimes. She reads the message and curses.

"Everything okay?"

"My husband's flight is delayed." Mattie taps out a reply and sends, watches the phone. Another message arrives. "He says we should eat. He'll have apple pie if he gets here before they close. On the subject of food, what do you want?"

"I'll have the brisket, fries and a beer thanks. Not had one of those in ages."

"A beer?"

"Yeah, can't risk it on my own."

"Oh."

They sit, talk, eat, drink and laugh for ages.

"Blast."

"Jimmy? What's up?"

"I need the John. I was hoping to last until I got back to my hotel."

There's a nock on the door. "Finished in there Jimmy?"

"Slight problem."

"What's that?"

"I can't reach the paper."

"Oh. Want some help?"

"Want it? No! Need it, yes, sorry."

Mattie gets her nails into the crack between the door and frame "Sorry the disabled toilet was out of order. The restaurant are taking it seriously, there's a plumber in there right now. Doesn't help us though." she opens the door to see him balanced on the toilet. His jacket upside down across his lap, collar on the floor. She closes the door and pulls some paper from the wall, hands it to him.

"Thanks." he tries to move his arm to wipe himself and starts to lose balance. "Crap!"

"I could do it for you? I changed my kid sisters nappy loads of times when she was a baby. Not afraid of a bit of mess."

"Bit too close and personal."

"Ok, plan B." she turns and gets on one knee. "Lean on my back." she feels the side of his face against her neck. "How's that?"

"Much better, thanks. You'd make a great nurse Mattie. I wish I had someone like you back home. Changed a lot of nappies did you?"

Mattie laughs, "Yeah, my sisters a little angel now, but at fourteen months she was a monster. Heard about the IRA dirty protests in prison?"

"Yes?"

"She knew how to make the shit fly. I couldn't afford to take an eye off her for a second!"

She can feel his chest moving as he has a good laugh. "I do like you Mattie, a good laugh once in a while really helps. Ok, think I'm done. Just need to get dressed."

Mattie feels him take his weight off her back. "Ok, I'll be outside, shout when you're ready."

Jimmy stops moving about, can hear her talking in the corridor, "Yes, red, a copper colour really. Yes, pinky orange. Only four days? Sure. Thanks. And thanks for understanding."

Back at the table Jimmy accepts another beer. "Ordering a new dress?"

"Huh?"

"Red, copper, pinky orange?"

"Oh, that, no. A gift for a friend."

"For me?"

"Leo!" she jumps up and gives him a hug and kiss. "You made it!" she turns to her guest, "This is Corporal Jimmy Collins."

The men shake hands and say hello.

Leo sits and orders his apple pie. "Has it gone well today?"

Jimmy wipes his mouth, nods, "Super. Your wife's technology is amazing. She's amazing too, you're a lucky man."

"She is isn't she."

Mattie blushes slightly, "It's been an interesting day. Jimmy's given me quite a few ideas for the program and also opened my eyes more this evening, I've seen a number of the challenges he faces every day." she takes a sip of her wine, "How was your day?"

"The George project, terrible, total waste of time. But your idea for Tobias, the hive thing, great!"

"Really? How so?"

"I found a place that people dump synths at. Not a smash club, just dumping ground. I now own a cargo container like Colin's. I've employed a local lad to receive it and put all the synths inside. When it's full William has agreed to take it from the NY port and drop it to the Governor the next time they're at the islands. We'd just need to fly Freddie out to work on them."

Jimmy looks at Leo, a bewildered look on his face. "What's a smash club?"

Leo explains.

"That doesn't sound very nice. Humans can be the worst." he looks down to where his legs should be. "What happens to the broken synths afterwards?"

"They get dumped into landfill, maybe some get recycled."

"Could a couple of legs get repurposed into prosthetics?"

Mattie looks at Jimmy and does a shiver shake.

He looks at her, "Are you alright?"

She turns to Leo, "You know those Terry Pratchett books Max and Toby like so much?"

"Yes?"

"In one he wrote about thoughts, no not thoughts, new ideas, being entities in their own right. They'd fly from head to head trying to nest. Or something like that. Well one's just flown into my head, kicked out the old nest and laid a monster of an egg."

Leo's face does an expression she'd not seen before. "On the scale of the one you had at Uni?"

"Almost, yes."

"Want to share it?"

Mattie thinks about Danny's bike incident, "Not until the other guests have gone."

"Okay."

~~~

"So what was this idea of yours?"

"The old core of Tobias's that Fred was looking at for heat and fluid flows, it was many boards stacked one on top of another. I'm guessing the small box in the back of DC2 is similar? What if they were stretched out into a line instead? Could they be put into two legs? And could we make a strong but thin exoskeleton to link them together? With some of the sensor technology we have people like Jimmy could learn to control it with their thoughts and movements."

"That was some egg!"

"I know. Think it's possible?"

"Sure. It would cost a bit to make but money's not an issue, I can go halves. And if it was given a tiny set of eyes it could help the wearer avoid problems."

Mattie turns to Jimmy. "Fancy going into the history books twice?"

Jimmy looks stunned.

"Everything okay Jimmy?"

"Hmm? Sorry, what did you ask?"

"I said fancy going into the history books twice?"

"Sure."

"Your mind was elsewhere. What were you thinking?"

"That if I could stand again my wife might come back to me."

"You're married?"

"Separated."

"That's it then. You're officially our test pilot, assuming you want the job?"

"Job? As in paid?"

"Yes."

"Yes ma'am!"

Mattie puts out a hand, quickly changes it for the other, "Welcome to the team Corporal Collins!" gives his a good shake.

She can see a tear wanting to drop from his left eye, "Happy?"

"Very. I came to New York to get rid of my nightmares, never once dared to dream that I'd find employment, let alone prosthetics. And the chance to stand and look my wife in the eyes and hold her tight."

Mattie has a tear run down her cheek. This was the sort of thing that made her work worthwhile. She'd have told her younger self off for the not worth anything comment.

Loe had taken another spoon of his apple pie, chews and swallows quickly, "It will be way more than prosthetics. Take your pick. you'll be more like The Borg or The Bionic Man."

"Bionic Man's fine with me, I've had enough of guns for two lifetimes."

Mattie turns to Leo, "When do you think Fred could start?"

"Tomorrow? We'd just need to charter a helicopter to go pick him up, the ship won't have got too far. I've never known Freddie not rise to a challenge."

"Odd as it may sound I've only been in one twice. The first time I was out cold, medevac after the IED went off. Then when they flew me to the hercules to bring me home. I was heavily sedated, didn't see a thing."

"Want to come with us then?"

"Please."


	54. Chapter 54

Mattie does the zip up on her jacket and pulls the hood up. "Sorry the weather's so rubbish!"

"I'd rather rain than one of the dust storms I've been in, they're a bitch!"

Leo and Mattie help him out of the chopper into his wheelchair.

He looks up to see passengers with their phones out taking photos. "Is this that big of an event?"

Mattie turns to see where he's looking. "Ha, some of them are my family. The short one is Sophie."

"Why do I need to get out? Aren't we just picking up Leo's brother?"

"No."

"We're not?"

"I want you to meet Danny and Toby. They've agreed to do CAD work to support Fred. And the company you now work for technically belongs to Danny. The ship's chefs do an awesome lunch, couldn't pass that up."

"Oh, okay."

The pilot joins them and helps wheel Jimmy up to the deck.

"Corporal Collins, welcome aboard. I'm Captain William Babbington, pleased to meet you."

"Thank you sir."

"Call me William. And your name Corporal?"

"Jimmy."

"Okay Jimmy, we've had one of the anterooms set up for lunch, everyone's waiting for us."

The pilot helps wheel Jimmy along the corridor, "Where did you do your active service?"

"Helmand province."

"That hell hole."

"Know it?"

"Ex Apache pilot. Managed to get out in one bit. Four tours was enough for me. Flying those things in near zero vis sand storms wasn't my idea of fun. Lost two buddies in landing crashes."

"Landing?"

"Yup. When you're almost outa fuel and can't see the ground you say your prayers and hope that what's below you is level. Sometimes it's not."

Mattie steps a little closer. "Did it give you any PTSD issues?"

"No, thankfully. Why'd you ask?"

"I'd offer my services, that's all."

"I don't need them, but have a few buddies that might be interested."

"My phone numbers on the charter paperwork, drop me a text when you're back at base."

"I will, thanks."

The Captain opens the door to the room and lets them past.

"Mattie!"

"Hello Teeny, get some good shots of the helicopter? We spotted you with a phone."

"Yes! He did a brilliant landing! Way faster and better than the island tours man."

"He's ex army. Trained not to hang about."

"He's good!"

"Everyone this is Corporal Jimmy Collins, he's going to be our exosynth test pilot."

Danny shakes his hand, "When was it named Exosynth?"

Jimmy grins and looks at Mattie, "About three seconds ago I'd guess?"

"That fits our company profile, think and act fast."

"And take no prisoners?"

"If you do don't let them leave alive."

Jimmy holds Danny's handshake and looks him in the eyes, as if trying to read his mind. Danny goes to take his hand away, Jimmy doesn't let him. "Quite a range of products your family of companies do. Think you could get me on one of those bikes with my exo?"

"You want to ride before you can walk?"

"Back home I was a raceway champion. Before my legs decided to part company with the rest of me."

"I'm no biker, ladies? Do you think it's possible?"

Niska walks over and looks at Jimmy, checking him out in detail. "I think there's enough to work with." she looks down at his hand clenched tight around Danny's.

Jimmy follows her gaze and eases his grip on Danny's hand. "Crap! Sorry buddy, didn't mean to hurt you, I did rodeo for years before bikes, the grip and hold on instinct kicks in without me even knowing sometimes."

Niska keeps her eyes on Jimmy for a few seconds, turns to Dan and does a little expression and nod.

"Not a problem Jimmy," he shakes some life back into his hand, "meet the rest of the gang."

Sophie is for a change being a lot more tactful and not embarrassing the family with awkward questions. "Jimmy, have you seen the video of Niska on the bike at the race track?"

Jimmy puts down his fork and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. "A clip that made the news on CNN, sure."

"How long was it?"

"About fifteen seconds?"

"Oh, that one. Want to see the whole thing? Toby edited it."

"Sure doll, why not?"

Jimmy watches the first-person view recorded by mia, it cuts to Nis turning on the systems then back to Mia as Niska races away at speed, "Sweet Jesus H Christ on a bike that's the fastest thing I've ever seen!" he looks up at Laura, "Sorry ma'am."

Laura smiles, "Don't mind me."

Sophie scrubs back a few seconds so Jimmy doesn't miss anything.

Joe watches the expression change on the man's face, the ageing from war and his injuries fading away as his passion for the sport filled his mind and let his inner child have fun.

When Nis did her Baymax thing he almost fell out of his wheelchair. "Sorry ma'am, but that's the funniest thing I've seen in a long long while."

She smiles, "You can call me Nis."

The pilot gets up, "Sorry to rain on the parade but the ship's putting more distance between us and the heliport, and I've only got so much fuel."

Jimmy pulls his wheelchair strap tight, "Lovely meeting y'all."

He watches Fred head bump with Gesha, wheels back from the table.

Sophie frowns, asks the question others may have been thinking about but not asked, "If you only push one wheel why don't you turn in circles?"

Jimmy smiles at Laura, "Smart cookie you got there ma'am," he turns to Sophie, "it looks like I'm pushing a circular hand rail attached to the wheel doesn't it?"

Sophie nods.

"Come here kid, watch it up close."

Sophie steps right up.

He pushes forward, the adjacent wheel doesn't move but the wheelchair turns clockwise, pivoting on the stationary wheel. "See that?"

Sophie nods.

He pushes backwards and the wheelchair rolls backwards in a straight line.

"That's clever, how do you do that?"

"Look here." he pulls his stumps together and pulls on pads at the sides. "I have a lever on each side. It works something like a clutch. By pushing my legs out to the sides or in tight it changes, allowing me to put the energy into the wheels differently. One of the guys in my old unit designed it for me."

Danny nods a few times, "Impressive, I'd love to meet him."

"Sorry buddy, no can do, unless you're able to talk to the dead. He got caught in an explosion similar to mine a few months back, didn't make it."

"Shit, sorry Jimmy."

"Don't be, wasn't your fault."

"Are you familiar with the Iron Curtain APS?"

"Sure, the guys at Artis are doing some great work bringing the cost of active armour down, but if the guys higher up aren't funding jack it doesn't matter how much they lower the cost."

Danny looks at the wheelchair, "Do you think he'd have been the sort to share his design?"

"Yes, why?"

"If you can give me a minute to look around it I'll CAD up a model and post it on Engineering For Change."

"What's that?"

"A site that shares free hardware ideas to help others out."

"Sweet. I'll get you some details on him via Mattie."

~~~


	55. Chapter 55

Fred straps into the helicopter, declines ear protection, "I'm good thanks, I've filtered out the low frequencies and their harmonics, I can hear you just fine."

Jimmy looks across, talks loudly, "Like noise cancelling headphones?"

"Not quite. For you the headphones have to play a signal that's the opposite of the noise in order to cancel it out. My ears are like and old HiFi graphic equaliser, if you remember those?"

"Sure, my old man had one. I'd keep pushing the bass up."

"Imagine one with thousands of sliders and I've just pushed three to the bottom at just the right frequencies."

"Sweet, you have some advantages over us bone bags."

"And some major disadvantages, it's not all good being a synthetic."

"Like what?"

"One I suspect you'd understand very well. EMP."

"I could see that being a problem."

"Almost killed me."

"Someone USED one on you? Shit man! Hope he paid a price!"

"The ultimate."

Jimmy looks at Mattie and Leo.

Mattie smiles, "Don't worry, it wasn't Fred. Someone else, a human. And not either of us."

"How come your friend Danny knows about Iron Curtain?"

"He's been trying to think of ways to make better active defensive systems."

The rest of the flight is spent in silence, Jimmy looking out the window at the New York skyline.

The pilot comes over the headphones, "I hope you've enjoyed your flight lady and gentlemen, next stop Downtown Manhattan Heliport, River Piers, New York, New York. If you could ensure you have everything stowed, personal possessions in a bag ready to depart. The weather in NY is shitty to downright terrible, zip up or you'll get a soaking. Thanks for lunch, nice meeting you all, if you need dropping on a ship again you know where I am. Best of luck Jim!"

Two seconds later they touch down on the helipad. A young woman, her face almost invisible under a hood and scarf pulls open a door a tiny bit and shouts "Welcome to New York! Please wait a moment!" she pushes the door shut and looks up to the helicopter rotors, watches them come to a halt. She waves to someone unseen, a moment later a mini-coach pulls alongside.

The pilot turns, "They got it fixed, great!" An awning motors out and up from the top of the coach, they hear it's roller wheels touch the helicopter and run along the bodywork. "A few more seconds." there's a clunk noise from somewhere above. "That should save you from a soaking. The coach will take you to the reception. You can order a taxi from there."

Mattie spots a brochure in the overhead webbing, specifically the Facebook logo, grabs one and stuffs it in a pocket. "Thanks for your help, if you fancy working somewhere warmer I know someone who might be looking for good pilots."

"Thanks, appreciate that. I'll be in touch re my buddies."

"Safe flying."


	56. Chapter 56

Mattie spends the morning with him finding sound samples to complete the setup. They had sight, sound and touch. They'd all agreed that smell in most cases would be a problem.

Jimmy had warned Mattie that for some smell could be a PTSD trigger and that they'd need a solution. Danny had some ideas but they would have to wait for the end of the cruise. He'd joked about bringing in a BBQ and setting off the buildings sprinkler system, then got all serious, saying that the smell of burnt meat could be a trigger.

Mattie did a check of all his straps, "Got a ticklish spot there have you Jimmy?"

"Yes, long time since anyone did that to me."

Mattie walks behind the machine and around to her monitor. "Okay Jimmy, Veronica is about to light your brain up like a Christmas tree. And the machine will start bouncing you around as if you were driving down that village road. Like all the tests but more.. I can't think of a better word.. violent."

"Like a proper ride at the theme parks."

"Yeah. Do the two bars we added feel enough like a steering wheel?"

"Close enough."

"Good. Keep your eye on me by the road side."

Mattie had got the idea from Leo's head bump surprise at the Nero gig. All of the people reliving the nightmare needed to have their Admiral Al Calavicci. In the form of Mattie. She'd been his at Uni, she'd now be Jimmy's. But instead of just being there she'd be holding a sign. Painted in the person's colour of choice. It wasn't going to be herself in real time like Uni, they'd not brought the camera cage and extra processing racks, it was just too bulky and took a lot of care and attention to set up. She'd wanted something easier to transport and assemble. Instead a highly realistic animated 3D model based on data Harun supplied would be acting out her part. She'd used the VR headset herself to view it rather than the monitor. To see herself that real and know it was only pixels was weird in ways she couldn't even begin to describe. Especially when the AI driving it had started interacting with her.

Jimmy fidgets in the chair.

"Ready for this soldier?"

"Yes ma'am."

Mattie clicks her mouse and the sequence starts.

It lasts less than twenty seconds.

Jimmy's chest can be seen going up and down while he takes in large volumes of air.

"Are you okay Jimmy, the heart monitor is showing quite a high pulse rate?"

"A bit shaken, but ready to go again."

"Okay, here it comes.."

This time Jimmy turns his head to get a better view of Mattie by the road side. There's a pot of green paint on it's side, the paint flowing over the ground. She's holding a sign with the words, 'You'll get through this' and is smiling very softly. Jimmy smiles back. A second later the simulation goes into slow motion, the Land Rover is kicked violently into a anti-clockwise roll as the wheel triggers the explosion. The VR hardware is running flat out simulating as many vehicle fragments and dust particles as it can. The vehicle comes to a sliding rest on it's side. In the real world Jimmy would have been unconscious at this point. His legs were gone, dust outside the vehicle beginning to settle. Through a massive hole in the floor of the Land Rover, past where his legs should be he can see Mattie, she flips her bit of cardboard over, he reads the words, 'Still Here. Xx'

Simulation over Mattie asks a question that had been on her mind. "If they pulled you out with two what happened to your left arm?"

"It was full of shrapnel, major arteries severed and dying. How my right arm was missed by all the metal fragments flying through the cab nobody knows, it only got a bad cutting, nothing that required an amputation."

Fred spends the next three days taking measurements from Jimmy when he's not actively doing the PTSD treatment. With remote support from Toby, Dan and a local MakerClub they'd got proof of concept parts 3D printed in nylon.

The follow morning Mattie finds the nurse they'd hired to help with the drug administration in early, sat on a desk, swinging her feet and humming along to a tune. "Hi, Veronica, you're early." there's no reply. "Hi! Veronica?"

The woman jumps, "Christ! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry, why are you in so early?"

"I got a call, someone needed to sign for that." she points to the other corner of the room. In it stands a wooden shipping crate seven feet high and four feet wide.

"It's here already? Awesome!"

"What is it?"

"A gift. Got anywhere around here that sells wrapping paper?"

"I'll show you."


	57. Chapter 57

Jimmy wheels into the room, "Hi ladies, ready for another day of me at my worst?"

Mattie smiles, "Your worst is already getting better. You may not feel it but your stress levels are already significantly lower. And you've only got three hours with us today, our next veteran comes in at 1300."

Jimmy puts his arm up and pulls hard, he's up out of the chair and moving, moves his arm fast the the other side and pulls himself into position. "Ok, best make the most if it."

Mattie shakes her head, "You know we can help you."

"Just like the monkey bars when I was a kid, no biggie."

"But if your hand slipped how would you land?"

"With a thud." he notices the large box in the corner, doesn't say anything.

Mattie had caught him looking. "You jumped the gun. We were going to do something else before the PTSD."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Can we help you back into your chair?"

"If you could."

Mattie takes his weight, his chin on her shoulder. She lowers him into the chair and steps to the box. "Wheel yourself over here."

"It's for me?"

"Yes, a loan until you're back with your wife."

Jimmy rips the paper to see the shipping crate. "What is it?"

"Something I thought of while you were busy in the restaurant."

She helps him cut off security seals. "Those latches should pop now."

He pops them and wheels back. "I can't pull open the cover and move my wheelchair at the same time, could you open it please?"

Mattie stands to the hinged side and reaches across, standing so she can see the expression on his face.

"Holy mother of God!"

Mattie turns to see inside. "Definitely copper! Meet Mattie Three."

"Three?"

"Well two was named Matia but she was also based on me. Pissed me right off. But I thought you could do with some help when you return home. Hopefully exo' will be ready soon. She's only on loan remember, we'll want her back so no getting kinky with her." she winks.

"Wouldn't dare!"

"Good."

"Bonded with a synth before?"

"No ma'am. Sorry, Mattie."

Mattie holds a tablet up to the synths head, waits for it to register. She touches her double under the chin and hears the standard Persona Synthetic intro. "We know the details." she hands Jimmy the tablet, "You need to read out those seven words."

"Dolphin Five, Daisy One, Hawk Seven, Iron."

Again the copy goes to say the standard spiel, Mattie cuts in. "Jimmy, you need to hold it's hand so it can register you as primary user."

He does so and Mattie allows it to say it's thing.

"What do you want to call it?"

"Mattie?"

Mattie gives him a look.

"Can I change it at any time?"

"Yes."

"Okay. For now your name is going to be Scarlett."

"Really, did the boys say something?"

"Like what?"

"They didn't say anything about possible names?"

"Sorry, you've lost me?"

"Not to worry. Hi Fred, sorry, been standing there long?"

"No. It's a good likeness isn't it?"

"Very. No more dinners with Leo and me Jimmy, I don't think two of us around him would be a good idea."

"Why's that?"

"Christ Leo, when did you get back, I wasn't expecting you until tonight."

"The doctor had to cancel on me. No synths about in that town so I took the first flight straight back. Love the red hair. What's her name?"

"My name is Scarlett Collins, pleased to meet you Leo."

Mattie sees Jimmy's shocked expression, "Don't worry, it's more like having a sister, not wife."

Leo chuckles, "Matts, give Scarlett a hug."

"No!"

"Oh go on!"

"No!"

"You say I'm too good for my own good and when I try to be bad you say no?"

"Yes."

"So you'll hug her?"

"No! I was agreeing to your earlier question."

"Just a hug, nothing more."

"Oh for Pete's sake!"

"Not for Pete's, mine!"

"Just a hug?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

Mattie looks at Scarlett, "Sorry about this." she wraps an arm around her shoulder. "This is weird."

"Closer. Please?"

Leo holds his phone up and takes a snap. "Thanks."

Mattie crosses her arms, "Phone camera? Not head?"

"I want to convert it to black and white."

"Why?"

"You'll see in a second." he taps and swipes a number of times. "Thought so." The phone is passed to Jimmy. "Which is which?"

Jimmy laughs, "I see what you've done. If I'd not seen the photo being taken I'd find it hard to tell."

"Can I see then?"

Jimmy holds the phone out to Mattie.

"Oh."

"Not what you expected?"

"I didn't expect to look so alike, Scarlett's hair has gone so dark in the conversion to monochrome." she looks at Leo, "Can we get on with Jimmy's treatment, I've got another patient starting in a few hours."

Jimmy asks Scarlett if she can help him into the machine and is surprised at how she moves, "Not your standard synth then?"

"No, so she may need recharging a little sooner than others. But hopefully the new battery configuration will counter that. I've not got any data to go on. Scarlett, can you share your battery status with us daily?"

"How would you like to see the data Mattie?"

"Um.." Mattie goes to the keyboard and starts a search. "Leo, could you hack something up using the code from grafana.org? They've got some nice looking graphs. Scarlett could then post the images to a private Facebook page."

"Yes to the coding. How are they spelling that?"

"G r a f a n a."

"Okay. And instead of Facebook how about our equivalent hosted by Angel Hosting? Scarlett could post photos too and there'd be no risk of them going public. Has Danny given you the app?"

"What app? What equivalent?"

"He's not told you? Must have forgotten. He's been coding it while Ems and Holler have their many treatments onboard."

"I thought they were looking a bit different. Can't I got to the App Store and download it?"

"No, private app."

Mattie gets out her phone and types a message "Private App link pls?"

Seconds later a reply "Sorry, shit for brains this last week! Give me a moment." A URL follows.

"Scarlett?"

"Yes Leo?"

"Can I head bump with you please?"

Mattie watches, a little jealous that her copy could do it so easily. "What are you sharing?"

"API details and some code. Got the app installed yet?"

"Just finishing the download."

"Open it up, I've created you both accounts. You'll get an email in a second Matts, tap the link and set a password. A secure one."

"Opening it now. Okay.... Done."

Leo steps over to Mattie and puts his arm around her, if you could take an image one second after I say the word now please Scarlett." he turns to look at Mattie. "Mattie!" she turns to see him, "Now!"

A split second later they're kissing and Scarlett does as requested. Mattie's phone chimes with a push notification.

She taps the link. "Nice image quality! Really good considering the light levels in here. Thanks Scarlett."

"You are welcome Mattie."

"You're not you are."

"You're welcome Mattie."

"That's better."

Jimmy fiddles with the last of the straps. "Shame she can't post selfies with the two of us."

"If you have a smartphone she can. Which reminds me, you'll need to instruct Scarlett to take photos and post them, she's aware that to do so without asking is an invasion of your privacy. Mattie, mind if I turn the crate on it's side? I can use it as a table to code at."

"Sure if.. " her phone chimes, ".. haha. Mum's commented on the photo. If you can go down to the next floor and find Mr Turner he'll let you borrow another chair."


	58. Chapter 58

Their second soldier had been luckier than Jimmy, if you could call it lucky, had lost a foot when stepping on a IED that hadn't gone off with the full force it should have.

Jimmy meets him on the way to the lift with Scarlett, "Hey kid, you look lost, you looking for Mattie?"

The young man looks at papers, "Yes Sir, I, um, I need to find.. Doctor Matilda Ester-Hawkins. The lady on the first floor said she was up here."

"How old are you kid?"

"Nineteen sir."

"The names Jimmy. And you are?"

"Private Humphreys."

"Well if we're talking army I'm Corporal Jimmy Collins." Jimmy salutes him, "Or was. But you'll find Matilda or Mattie as she'd rather be known likes first names."

"Oh, thanks for the heads up. Names's Hank."

"IED like me?"

Hank nods, "Yes sir."

"You're not in the army here, no sir, no saluting, no calling her ma'am, just be an ordinary guy. Chill out. Nineteen, first tour I'm guessing and you step on a world of pain, that sucks."

Hank holds his head in shame, "Yes, only the second day on the ground. Wish it blew me up proper, I've got no other skills to offer anyone. Even less so now."

"Total bullshit! Trust me, I've stepped in a load of it. Turn right, door at the end. See you later kid."

Hank watches Jimmy and the lady go into the lift and heads to the door. With his prosthetic foot causing sores he keeps his time on that leg to a minimum. He reaches the door and knocks.

"Come in!"

The door opens to reveal Mattie in a jumper and jeans, Veronica in her nurses uniform. He hobbles forward, "Hi, M.. Mattie, I'm Hank."

Veronica smiles and points to her name badge.

"Sorry, " he turns to Mattie, "I met your sister in the hall with Jimmy. She doesn't say much."

"My sister? Oh, yes, my sister. Tell me about yourself."

"Not much to say. Got kicked out of high school at sixteen, joined the cadets then army. Stepped on an improvised explosive device on the second day of my first tour."

"Frigging IED. Why'd you get kicked out of school?"

"It was boring?"

"Too difficult?"

"No, just boring."

"You don't get kicked out of school for being bored. What were you doing instead of your lessons?"

"Drawing my designs."

"Your an artist?"

He shrugs, "I'd not call myself that. I did graffiti."

Mattie does an image search, turns her phone to him, "Tell me that's not art."

"It's not graffiti."

"But it's by one of France's most famous graffiti artists."

"I wasn't that good."

"My school life wasn't perfect. Almost got kicked out for hacking a synth. You were missing a key word at the end of that sentence."

Hank frowns, trying to think what he'd said wrong.

"Yet. You missed off yet. Nobody is born with the skills, it takes time and effort to learn them. Got any photos of your work?"

"Sure."

Mattie stands there waiting for him to get out his phone. After waiting what felt like five or six seconds she adds "here?"

"On my tumblr."

"Handle?"

"Carpaintwarrior."

She walks to the keyboard and starts a web browser. "You did all these yourself?"

"Yes."

"Want a job for a few months? I can't say if it will last longer than that, if things go well it might."

"Doing what?"

"Doing the colouring for a comic book. You've got a shading talent we could probably use."

Hank looks at the machine and equipment. "Who's we?"

"Long story, but the company head likes cosplay, sci-fi, comics and stuff, we're doing a comic for fun. My friend Holly-Anne would do the line art and define the style, you'd take her lead and do the shading and colour. Think you could do that?"

Hank shrugs, "Guess so."

"Good. A smile. Would I be right in saying you're feeling a little better even before we've started treatments?"

"Yes. Thanks."

Hank's VR setup takes only an hour, his unit had been on foot walking past a long high wall in a village. He'd been towards the back, had been the one to plant a foot on the trigger of the buried device. Mattie decides to press on and starts the therapy early afternoon.

"Going out?"

Mattie pulls up the zip on her jacket. "You signed the paperwork saying you'd understood the process. Did you read it properly? Or did you get bored?"

Hank pulls down the VR headset and strap it on.

"Hank. Take it off. I need to explain it to you."

He sighs and does so.

"What were your parents like?"

"Not around most of the time."

"The paperwork describes the MDMA drug we use, the risks and what we do to help you not suffer side effects. Which is to turn on all this AC and drop the temperature a lot, monitor you with a ton of equipment. Come and sit down and I'll take you through it line by line."

~~~

"How's his temperature now Veronica? All readings within safe limits still?"

"Good, if the MDMA continues to break down at the same rate another hour and a half and he can get out."

"Mattie, can I have some water please, my throat's dry from the AC."

"Saline yes, straight water no, sorry."

"Got anything to give it a taste? Make it less salty?"

"Not up here. I'll go down to the store on the corner. Favourite flavours?"

~~~

Not quite two hours later Mattie helps him up. "I've been doing some research while you were recovering. Where do you live back home?"

"Wilmington."

"Sorry, I should have phrased that better, on your own, with family?"

"My elder brother."

"Is he working?"

"Yes, why'd you ask?"

"I'd like to pay you a bit in advance, not with money but help for your foot. I'd like to refer you to Hugh Herr, an expert in bionic feet. He wares two himself."

"So what I earn doing the colouring pays you back?"

"Part of it, yes. I couldn't take all your months wages, you need food and beer money right?"

She turns to Veronica, "Leo managed to book a table at the Italian restaurant you recommend, I'll shut down the last of the systems if you can help Hank make his foot more comfortable."


	59. Chapter 59

Mattie looks up at a flock of birds heading towards the Hudson River, rocks gently sideways with her arms around Leo. "Veronica's doing some volunteer work at the local hospital children's unit while we're waiting to see if there's any last minute sign ups. Fancy going to Central Park for a picnic as it's so nice today?"

"Sure, no more specialist to see around here or the neighbouring states. I can't believe we've packed a shipping container tight with synths so quickly, mostly quite good ones too. Tobias and Visionary are going to have a surprise."

They start walking.

"Still no sign of a Max copy?"

"No, not yet. And I've stopped looking."

"You've given up?"

"No, no. Far from it. My brother deserves better than a second hand body rejected by a previous owner. I'm going to order a new one from Harun as he mentioned. My side of the family have got enough memories we can pull to give Harun all the visual data he needs."

"Going to? That's not like us. If you've made your mind up why isn't the order placed already?"

"Give me a chance! I only thought it through in the shower this morning and Fred didn't answer when I called."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Talking of packed, what's your count so far?"

"46. And the numbers for the other states are rising. I'm guessing some are thinking it's too late for NY despite the site saying we have days open."

"Or the news is spreading about how well your treatment is working."

Mattie orders their favourite takeaway from a deli they'd made their regular. She turns from the counter to see Leo sat with his eyes closed. "Coming Leo?"

"One moment."

Leo opens his eyes, "Ready."

Outside Mattie whistles for a taxi. "I want to go via Macys and see if I can get a blanket for us to sit on."

While she's in the store Leo calls family, manages to get an answer from Niska. She tells Leo she'll get everyone together and get images posted on their private system.

Mattie jumps into the car, almost knocks the coffee Leo had rest on the seats over. "Someone in there was thinking ahead, they'd moved a load close to the front doors. Let's go."

"I spoke to Nis, she's going to pass my message on."

"Great what did.." her phone chimes with the sound she'd set for the app only. "Give me a sec." she pulls the phone out and unlocks it. "Oh that's a really nice one." she holds the phone out for Leo. "You must have a load yourself?"

"I do, I was thinking we get them all together and then pick the best. I guess we could all post our own best ones."

The drive to the park is punctuated at points by images coming in from the others as the message spreads. Mattie and Leo tune out from the beeping and bings after a while and talk about some of her patients. Then the phones go crazy. Dozens of noises in a row as comments and posts flood in.

Mattie looks at her phone, "Frigging hell. We've been posting public. Not public public, but where all my patients can see too. A load of them know Max, or at least another copy of him. Look, some have posted photos."

"Haha, same smile. That's a nice one, he looks like a medic of sorts." The phones chime some more. "Looks like a lot of your patients had some contact with him." the phone chimes with a photo post from a Private they'd seen in the third week. Leo laughs, "Nice picture! Look Bunny."

Mattie looks over to see a photo of the man holding a photo of the Max doppelganger and a hurriedly painted sign with the words 'Me too' and a smiley face.

A minute later another comes in, then two more, then a flood.

Leo closes his eyes and thinks.

"You okay Bunny?"

"Give me a moment.."

Mattie does so and swipes through the set of photos. Some men are holding up tablets, some photos, some A4 prints. Some must only have a phone, taking just a selfie with a sign.

"44 of the 46 that came to dinner with us mentioned your version of the painted sign at some point in the conversation. It looks to have made a mark on these people. Nice personal touch Mattie."

"That's thirty dollars buddy"

Mattie goes to question the amount then remembered making him wait while she got the blanket.

They stroll into the park, looking for somewhere to sit.

"How many have you got for the other locations now?"

"I checked the report this morning, Iowa 83, Colorado 52 and Nevada 213."

Leo chuckles, "I can't blame them one bit but it does sound like some are using it as an excuse to get to Vegas."

As Leo is spreading out the blanket the phones chime again, then a flood of comments come in.

Mattie lies down on her front, rests on her elbows and goes into the app again. "Oh my God Leo! Look, Carol and Bill have got engaged!"

"Who?"

"A medic from week... four I think, and a chopper pilot we had come in a couple of weeks later."

"So they didn't meet during their treatment?"

"No. I know our system's become a bit of a support network for them, it's now officially a dating site too!" Mattie rolled onto her back up against Leo. Looked up at him and thought nose hair, made a mental note to get the special scissors or a trimmer. "I'm glad we've been able to help so many of them out, not just with PDST issues but work and social stuff too."

Leo gets on to his side and props his head up on one arm, drinks his coffee. "It's starting to cool down, don't leave it too long. Hank's been brilliant. Have you seen much of the work he and Holler are doing for our Antiguan friends?"

"A few."

"Comics?"

"Screen shots."

"You've not read the whole comics?"

"Whole comics?"

"You didn't see the comment under the cover page photo she posts?"

"Crap." Mattie rolls onto her side and unlocks her phone. "When did she start posting them?"

"Two months ago!"

"Frig! How many have I missed?"

"You know Holler handed in her notice and is doing this full time? You must have seen the photos from the leaving party?"

"No? Where?"

"Facebook."

"That would explain it. I've been focusing on our app."

"Party pictures yes, she wanted to share them with a lot of friends we don't know but the comics she's posted to both. Been keeping your apps up to date?"

"Yes."

"Click the search icon top right and enter #Comic."

"Frigging hell? How many!"

"One a week for two months. The next issue is due around two PM."

Mattie raises her right leg up then back, brings it back low and fast with her foot bent up. "Ouch!"

"What are you doing?!"

"Kicking myself, literally for a change. Maybe it will help remind me to check the text people write in future."

She spends the next couple of hours snuggled up next to Leo eating, slowly reading through the first two comics. "The way they've done the app is very clever, being able to swipe a page cell at a time zoomed in, not jump whole pages."

"They? That was Toby's idea."


	60. Chapter 60

Fifteen months later in a posh Vegas hotel Mattie grabs the phone off the side unit to see the time, her watch sat with her earrings under the mirror on the other side of the room. The lock screen is full of notifications. She scrolls to the bottom of the list and reads:

New photo posted by JC.

SH Comment: I said you'd be a good mum!

TH Comment: Hope it's not twins :)

DC Comment: Someone's been busy! ;)

JH Comment: Soph's started calling me Grandpa!

LH Comment: Matilda E-H when were you going to tell me the news?!?!?!? Mum.

JC Comment: Guys! ...

Mattie stops reading and unlocks the phone, starts the app. "What the actual frigging fuck!"

Leo opens his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"How the frig can a synth get pregnant!"

"Let me see?"

"That's not possible. Unless Harun's invented something I don't know about. It would bring a new meaning to Bun in the oven."

Mattie reads more of the comments. "Haha, Jimmy you swine!"

"What?"

"He photoshopped Scarlett's hair to make it look more like mine. She's borrowed a pregnancy suit that a lady had brought to his nieces high school for a sex ed class. His sense of humour is fine." she taps a message, "You joker Jimmy! Hope things are going well with the exo' the stats we're receiving look great."

Five minutes later Jimmy posts a photo of himself and Scarlett standing in front of a wall sized mirror at a shopping mall. "Great thanks. It's learning all the time, predicting my moves. I went running with the dog for the first time two days ago. Looking forward to the bike upgrades Danny is working on. Love J&S."

"Oh dear."

"What's wrong now?"

"He signed off Love J&S."

"And?"

"His ex wife may not be his end goal now."

"Ask him."

"No, too personal!"

"Ok, I will."

"Leo!"

A few minutes later there's another comment on the photo. "My SISTER Scarlett is a massive help, not looking forward to the day I have to say goodbye. Picture I'm about to post is me and the wife. Dating again."

A tear wells up in Mattie's eyes. That had been a bit of a curve ball. She sighs long and hard, then types. "If she's your sister then she's your's for life. I'll commission another. Mattie. xx" her phone bings, a new image posted message scrolls across the top. She swipes down, reads the caption and cries.

"What's wrong now?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Then why the tears?"

"I'm happy, very very happy." she passes the phone.

Leo looks at the photo of the couple sat at a table with a rock band on stage behind them. The caption reads 'The bands are back on.' "I don't get it, I thought you were an EDM girl?"

"EDM? Oh, you need to keep Jimmy's joker nature in mind. Look at their hands. Bands is what a lot of American call rings. They've got their wedding rings back on."

"Some good recovery stories being shared, happy with the results?"

"Mostly."

"Only mostly?"

"I wish we'd been able to see them faster, three taking their own lives before we could see them really hurts."

"Who are you seeing today?"

"A lady, not sure of her name, she was a medic caught in an ambush. Another chopper pilot. And one of the guys we met in Colorado is flying over for his exosynth fitting and training."

"Veronica still okay?"

"Yes, she's going to drop Lt. Cortez's son in a matter of weeks. I keep telling her to take a break but she wants to work right up to the last minute. She better not have her waters break while we're working, what a mess that would be!"

"Do what some of your patients do."

"What's that?"

"Plan for the worst, hope for the best."

"How?"

"You've got to know a lot of the local hospital staff, let them all know exactly where we're working so if needed they can respond faster."

"Okay." she throws the phone on the end of the bed and rolls over for a cuddle.


	61. Chapter 61

"I can't wait to get back home and see everyone. But I'll miss this place. It's been fun. Mad busy some weeks but fun."

Leo looks at his watch, he didn't strictly need one but liked looking at it rather than just thinking about what time it was. "The ship should dock early morning Thursday. We need to check out and spend our last night in another hotel, the manager apologised, they couldn't extend our booking anymore, they've got a booking from the start of the year they need to honour."

"That's a pain. I guess we get all the packing done today though. It will be less of a mad rush tomorrow. And if we pack now we could get everything checked into the flight to NY early."

"Lets. I'll sort out another hotel."

"Thanks Leo Bunny."

"Leo Bunny? You've not called me that before?"

"Thought I'd start, calling more than one person Bunny could get confusing."

"But we already call each other bunny?"

"But I only call YOU Bunny."

"You've lost me?"

"When we go out tonight I'll wear my red dress with the collar and cuffs one last time. It might not fit soon."

"Why?"

"I think I've got a bunny in the oven."

"Isn't the phrase bu.. You're saying I'm going to be a Dad? You deliberately stopped the pill?"

"I think so. And yes. I've been watching you when mothers go by with buggies, you're not watching the mums but the babies. I can feel it. I've not used any of those testers yet, but I'd put money on it. A lot of money."

Leo wriggles sideways and down the bed, gently places an ear on her stomach. "I think you could be right. Tiny second heartbeat sound. Ok Mummy Bunny, fancy taking in a show tonight to celebrate?"

"Cirque du Soleil? Please?"

"Sure, if that what you'd like." he jumps up and pulls the suitcases out. "Put the TV on and relax, from now on nothing remotely strenuous until you've had a scan and know the baby's okay."

"That's a bit over the top Leo."

"Is it? I'm not so sure. You've been working longer and longer hours the last six months fitting in all those treatments, you've more than earned the right to relax for a bit."

"A bit?"

"Nine months of a bit."

Mattie bursts out laughing, "I can't do nothing for nine months, I'll end up looking like a beached whale!"

"Just until your first proper scan then."

"Sir, yes Sir!" Mattie gives him a salute and wink. "You know that means no more sex for ages don't you?"

Leo does some packing then chuckles.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"It's not important, honest."

Mattie gives him the Haribo Sign the 'fession stare.

"Some of the guys and I were chatting over a beer while you were dealing with something for Veronica, one of the young privates was telling us about a phrase his unit commander had used, 'Back of the net, in off the pink' he said he'd been told by another that the man was a sports fan, that it was a couple of sports terms, football and snooker."

"I'm guessing it wasn't otherwise you'd not mention it?"

"He started using it himself too, until one of the oldest members of his unit had told him the man liked his women in fishnet tights and did an exaggerated wink."

Mattie frowns and gets the Slate off the side unit, does an Urban Dictionary search. "For frigs sake, what's is it with these people and sticking things where they're not meant to go! No way!" she does an image search, "Do I need to order some of these?" she spins the Slate around to show a picture of some ladies knickers with 'No Entry!' printed on the back.

"Haha, no, not on my count. If I were to buy you anything related to your condition it would be this." he closes his eyes and thinks very hard, his forehead wrinkled with the intense concentration. Mattie's phone chimes, a new image posted.

He'd taken the joke image of Scarlett and somehow added the words 'KEEP CLEAR, VIP ON BOARD!"

"Haha, very funny."

"The son or daughter of Meh will be a very important person."

"Which would you prefer?"

"I'd not given it that much thought. Healthy and happy is all I care about."

"Good. We'll ask everyone to keep it a surprise."

Mattie's phone chimes. "Frig! A comment from Toby: Why is Leo editing this? Something we should know?"

Leo shuts his eyes tight and adds a reply. 'Working out a tshirt design for Veronica the nurse, due to drop in a month or so, had this image to hand.'

Mattie reads his reply, "Phew, fast thinking Bunny, didn't want to share the news until I was totally sure." she looks up to see his face in knots again. "What are you up to?"

"Thinking about the most optimal way to pack everything into the cases. We've bought quite a lot of stuff in Vegas and no extra cases."

"The ship doesn't worry about weight."

"No, but the flight to New York will."

"How about we bag up all the less important bulky stuff and put it in the machine crate, let it go cargo?"

"Ok. How about I show you everything, you say bag or crate?"

"Okay."

"Before we do that, as you've got your Slate out can you get some tickets to the show tonight?"

"Ok." Mattie finds the page to order seats for the Las Vegas show, "That's odd, it wants me to set up an account first. Don't people want details on checkout?"

"Maybe they want to show some data to returning customers, in which case it's easier to have it up front."

"Guess so." she taps away at the keyboard and opens the link in the email that comes in to verify the account. A box opens over the top of the screen, 'Two seats left for tonights sellout performance of Cirque du Soleil Tomorrow's World, click here to purchase now!' Mattie clicks and confirms, "That was close, we got the last two seats in a sell out show. They must have had a cancellation, they're great seats!" She looks up to see Leo holding a stack of jumpers. "The light brown one carry on bag, darker brown case, the rest cargo."

Leo puts one on the end of the bed, makes two piles on the coffee table and sofa. "Only two seats? Where exactly?"

"Front row!"

Leo gets some of his things into the piles, "Fancy having to cancel from that, must have been something serious."

Leo spends the next two hours zipping back and forth sorting through everything. "I need some fuel, what do you fancy for lunch?"

"Salt beef on white doorstop with mustard and LOTS of pickled gherkin. And a tub of ice-cream."

Leo laughs, "Who needs pregnancy test kits when your wife's food desires suddenly change and she feels she's carrying your child."

~~~

Mattie screams, "Stop!" and Leo freezes, "Don't you dare touch my silks unless you've properly washed your hands!"

"Calm down, they're clean."

"When did you wash them?"

"When you had your head in those Cirq' videos. I told you what I was doing and you said okay."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Oh, sorry."

"All case?"

"Yes please."

Leo looks at the pile not packed. "I'm going to pop out and get some boxes, make it easier to get this stuff over to the crate before it's nailed up and collected for shipping. Anything you want while I'm out?"

"A couple of test kits, just to be sure."

"Okay, stick a movie on, I'll be back in a bit."

Mattie flicks through the list and picks a soppy romcom. She's half way through the movie when she can't keep her eyelids open anymore and nods off.


	62. Chapter 62

Leo unlocks the door and steps back into the room, makes the boxes and lids from the flat-pack he'd bought, carefully packs everything away. "You better get up and get ready soon, we don't want to miss the show."

Mattie stirs, "What time is it?"

"Quarter to five."

"Frigging hell! Why'd you let me sleep so long?"

"Calm down, I was on the phone to Freddie and Max downstairs, I didn't realise you were asleep."

She sits up and looks at the boxes, "Why didn't you wake me before you packed them?"

"It only took ten minutes. I'll stick the kettle on. Coffee?"

"Please."

~~~

"Bunny, I can't find the cufflinks, did you pack them?"

"Yes. Sorry, they're at the bottom of one of the boxes."

"Which one?"

"No idea!"

"I'll not be able to wear the cuffs then, I'll pick a different dress."

"Give me five minutes, I'll be right back!"

Mattie pins her hair up high, starts her makeup. She's just doing the finishing touches when she hears the door click, "Is that you Leo?"

"Why? Were you expecting Tom Cruise?"

"Ha, no, just thought it might have been room service wanting their trays back. That was a very long five minutes."

He holds out a hand in a slight fist, palm down, "Sorry, had problems getting a taxi. For you."

"Taxi?"

Mattie puts a hand out and Leo drops a small box. "I'd seen these a few days ago. I packed your ones in the box by accident. Or my subconscious made me do it."

Mattie opens the box, "They're lovely!"

"The eyes are diamond not cut glass, so don't put them down where someone might pinch them. They're worth a bit."

"Leo, how much did you spend?"

"You want to put a price on Playboy Bunny diamond cufflinks to celebrate my Bunny becoming a Mummy? The first of probably several gifts for my princess and angel. Don't ask!"

"Ok, you need a cold shower to cool down, you look like you've run through a hedge backwards."

"Forwards."

"The phrase is backwards."

"But I did it forwards. I did say I had a problem finding a taxi."

"You went bionic?"

"Yeah."

She leans forward and gives him a peck on the lips, then wipes them, "Sorry, forgot this one isn't smudge proof. My SWALK lipstick as Mum would call it."

Leo laughs, "Grandma soon."

Mattie cowers slightly, "I'm nervous about how she'll react to that."


	63. Chapter 63

A young man in smart suit with a radio connected earpiece looks at their tickets, "I'll show you to your seats."

Mattie smiles, "It's okay, I know where they are."

"It's my job, please."

"If you insist."

"Thanks." He guides them down the corridor into an empty stadium.

"We can't be the first? Surely?"

"It will go from empty to packed in about fifteen minutes, don't worry."

Mattie takes her seat and looks around, there's no sign of anyone else. "The O2 Arena in London takes ages to fill, how can he be so sure?"

Leo shrugs, "Maybe people here are already close by and more punctual?"

They chat about the flight and cruise home, sorting out the crate in the morning. Five minutes later she hears "Mattie?" and turns.

"Jimmy! What are you doing here?"

"We came to renew our vows. And you?"

"Just wrapping up the PTSD work with a show."

"Just wrapping now? Jeez Louise! That overran a bit. How many came to Vegas?"

"503. We had to hire three extra nurses and I was working sixteen hours a day, six days a week, sometimes seven."

Jimmy whistles, "No wonder you extended. Guys, you know Scarlett, this is my wife Jenny."

The ladies air kiss.

Jenny looks at Mattie's dress, "Love your outfit, got the ears to go with it?"

"No, but Leo got me the diamond cufflinks tonight."

Jimmy, Jenny and Mattie change seats so the ladies can talk together.

Jenny pulls a program from her bag, "Tomorrows World? I'm sure when we booked this it was a different show name."

"Was it? We only booked today."

Jenny keeps them talking, ten minutes later the house lights drop and the show starts.

A large video projection plays a series of black and white clips. All sourced from TV and film from back in the days when only the BBC existed in the UK. The time period slowly steps forward through the years, the clips getting shorter and shorter as it accelerates towards the present day. Someone's idea of future transmissions takes over, the clips slowing down until a giant face fills the screen. The projected face animates to a voice, "I travelled between two worlds, between here and there, between then and now."

Mattie folds her arms, "Frigging hell, they ripped off my favourite bands words. The bastards!"

Lasers start rapidly scanning around dry ice smoke that's been wafted into the air. The face emerges from the projection and becomes a three dimensional wire frame, tracks forwards and sideways to leave the screen clear.

The music starts morphing from one genre to another, the giant face repeatedly saying "Then then then then now now now now." as a chorus. The screen is again showing footage from the past. The emphasis on the words slowly changes to "THEN THEN THEN THEN now now now now." Performers ride onto stage on old penny farthing bikes.

Mattie chuckles, "That's got to be the most dangerous bike ever made." she's soon saying "Wow!" when Cirq' performers run across the stage up the large wheel rim, past the seat and up on to the riders shoulders. She turns to Jenny, "That's impressive, not a wire in sight." she looks past Jenny to see two empty seats, "Where's Jimmy?"

"The john, guts and exo playing up. Scarlett is helping him."

The music morphs again, old Harley Davidson bikes with riders in old leathers drive across the stage, performers balanced on the back doing handstands, standing on one leg doing a cheer leaders stork position, one foot up behind their head. Others somehow achieve tumbling moves while in motion, using the full seat as the rider stands forward leaning over the handle bars.

The music morphs again, Cirque du Soleil's more usual aerial routine takes over, the ladies in full body silver suits with bright LED along the seams of the arms and legs. The projection behind them switches to a live video feed, the LED leaving trails of light as the performers gracefully move about.

The music changes again, Mattie looks over to Leo, "Who do you think did the music? This sounds like someone you know."

Leo shrugs and carries on watching.

The next half hour has the music change from classical to pop, prog rock to dubstep and back a few times, different routines being performed. Mattie turns to see if Jimmy is back and sees his seat still empty. She looks further into the distance and realises the two gangways are lined with security staff. A moment later the voice for the face is shouting "NOW NOW NOW NOW!"

A motorbike races down each of the gangways, hits a ramp and flies into the air. On the back of each is a Cirq' performer doing stunts.

Mattie spots the copper hair flowing from the helmet of the rider to the right. "Frigging hell. Is that Jimmy and Scarlett?"

Jenny laughs, "You got that faster than we expected."

The video projection shows a picture of Mia in her Anita outfit. Behind her in a row is Niska, Emily and Holly-Anne. The image blends into a new one, the positions are exactly the same, but the outfits Sister Synth. The voice of the face switches to "FUTURE FUTURE FUTURE FUTURE!" as four electric bikes covered in LED and El-wire race onto the stage. In a way only Vegas shows would do a large ring motors up from the floor. The first of the bikes races into it at the bottom and starts doing loops, the bike's LED changing colours as it goes from being the right way up to upside down. The second of the bikes races to the stage edge, does a rear wheel skid and turns on the spot. Mattie can just hear the gyro's over the music. It pauses for a second then races towards the ring, joins in the looping, always opposite the other rider. The other bikes do the same until all four are spinning around the ring, getting faster and faster. The LED start strobing leaving a pattern. It changes into a heart and the words 'LOVE YOU MATTIE' scroll around. There's cheers from behind her, clapping at a volume she'd never heard before, she turns around to see the crowd and is surprised to see Hank in the row behind her. She looks to his side and recognises another face. Then another, and another, then realises there's not a face she can see that she doesn't know. "You gits! This is a setup isn't it!"

"Hi Mattie, it was Jimmy's idea, we all wanted a way to say thanks!"

The loop slowly lowers into the stage, riders still looping around. As it lowers a tower raises behind it. A large wall of white light.

Mattie is crying with laughter, "That looks frigging familiar!" the music doesn't bother with the usual gentle intro but jumps straight into the hard and heavy drum synth of Satisfy. She has tears flowing down her face, is clapping and laughing. "My baby's going to be an EDM fan for sure!"

Jenny turns, "Did I just hear right?"

"Yes!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Can I see that program of yours?"

Jenny bends down and gets it from her bag. Mattie flips through the pages and finds credits at the back. Music by Daniel Stephens, Joseph Ray, Peter Gabriel, Fred Elster and Toby Hawkins. Vocals by Peter Gabriel and Alana Watson. Production by Sophie Hawkins, Max Elster and Cirque du Soleil. Bikes provided by DC Automotion Ltd.

She turns to Leo, "Sophie and Max are here?"

He nods. "You'll see them in a bit."

Mattie goes more than a little nuts when Dan, Joe, Alana and Peter are brought up from below the stage. A hybrid Nero Gabriel concert unfolds, visuals provided by a blend of the band and the Cirq' performers.

Mattie spots Sophie in the wings jumping about to Nero and Peter's rework of Kiss That Frog, tries to get her to see a wave but her sister can't see her in the dark.

At the end of the show Alana and Peter walk to the front of the stage, "Mattie Elster-Hawkins, we hope you enjoyed the show so far. We have a few messages from friends that couldn't be here tonight."

The crowd cheers as a Skype call comes on Nero's light wall, Veronica, in a hospital bed with a baby in her arms. "She's a little premature, must have wanted to say hello on your special day. Six and a half pounds. She brought a few tears to my eyes. We hope you don't mind, we've named her Mattie."

Mattie wipes a very wet face, whispers "Not at all."

A number of the people she'd seen in New York come on the screen. "Your friend Danny let us watch the show through a streaming service, hope you're enjoying it, we sure are! Thanks for all the help getting us back into normal life. One of our units pilots still in active service has painted his F-16, hope you like it." the man can be seen leaning forward to do something with their PC, a photograph of the painting is shown. It's like the images so many bomber crews painted on their aircraft in World War II. Only this one is Mattie with her angel wings behind her. The text to the left, 'Our Angel'.

She turns to Leo, "How did they know about my wings? I've never shown my back to anyone but you have I?"

Leo smiles, "When you bend forward with jumpers that go just below your jeans belt band they show a little. Enough for people to work out what they are. And when you're in dresses like the one you have on now."

"Oops."

The caller says goodbye and another call takes it's place. "Hi Mattie, I'm back in active service, could never have done it without your teams help. I've done something similar, took inspiration from one of the comics." the image switches to a closeup of Mattie for a split second and then shows a helicopter with Mattie in a tight Atom Elite outfit. "All my passengers are reading the comics on my flights, I give them the URL to order copies when they return to camp. Many are now insisting they get on mine not other pilots. Love you lots, thanks for everything!"

Mattie turns to Leo, "Can they all see me?"

"Yes."

"OMG I must look terrible!"

"No, just exceptionally happy."

Jenny bends down and pulls a makeup compact mirror from her bag, "Check it if it makes you feel more comfortable but it looks fine to me."

There are twenty more calls from different parts of the US. Then a call from the UK. "Hello Mattie, thank you so much for helping my unit and I, we loved our trip to Colorado." the men behind him all give her a wave, there are lots of "We love you Mattie." the view changes as the man turns on the spot to point the camera at the other side of their large hanger. An artist is just finishing a painting on the side of a C-130 Hercules tactical transport aircraft. "Get out of the way man! We're live on TV! Excellent, top notch job!" there's a painting of Mattie in her bunny outfit in a WWII seated pin-up pose. One of the men in the UK shouts out "Three cheers for Mattie!" The men and women in the audience join in. One of the unit's men rushes up and get's his smartphone out. The senior officer with the camera tries to hold it steady while turning to watch, "Who said you could break rank?"

"Nobody, we're off duty! Think yourself lucky the whole unit is back together!"

The man looks back to the camera and smiles sarcastically and winks, "Just can't get the staff these days."

The soldier that had rushed forward is walking back typing on his phone. He looks up and smiles at the camera. Hundreds of phones in the audience chime over a number of seconds as news of an image post comes in.


	64. Chapter 64

The stage fills with performers then family.

Mattie claps so much her wrists start to ache, "Sophie! Max! That was brilliant!"

She sees movement to her left and turns, Alana is walking towards her with a microphone, "Dan, Joe and I first met Mattie in New York with Leo what feels like a life time ago. They helped us end our US tour with a bang. I'd hoped to see them when we toured this year. When I contacted Leo about coming to New York, learnt she was busy working her magic for you all and that Jimmy wanted to do something special I just had to tell the boys. They jumped at the idea. Fred told me about your screen play Leo, a friend recording at Realworld studios got a message to Peter. I hope you liked our interpretation of your work."

Leo smiles and nods, he'd been helping with the surprise for Mattie, hadn't expected one himself.

Alana reaches out a hand, "Come and meet the cast. You too Leo."

Leo has a very emotional reunion with Max, has to compose himself for a few minutes. Sophie had run at her sister and jumped up into a tight hug, the rest of the family joining around her.

Mattie laughs and looks at her parents, "You won't be able to do that in a few months Teeny, there will be a bump in the way."

Sophie leans backwards, "You're going to be a mummy?"

"Yes Teeny, I've got a bunny in the oven. Found out today."

Laura and Joe join in the hug, "Congratulations Mattie, you too Leo."

Alana joins them, "The cast would like to say hello."

Mattie finds them in an organise line, "I'm not the Queen at a royal function."

Alana raises her microphone, "Is Mattie your Queen?"

The crowd yell "YES!"

Mattie notices a flash go off and turns, "Oh my .. Paul! You're here too? Is everyone?"

Alana turns to the screen, "Not quite, since you've just asked we have another message for you.."

The Visionary and Tobias come on screen, Tobias motions for Visionary to speak, "I've worked the human out. He'll be cheating death by turning up late."

Mattie chuckles.

"I'm here! Sorry!" Pete slides into view with Karen not far behind. "The Governor was giving me a few messages to pass on from the island's people, give me a mo."

Tobias smiles at the camera, "Hello my brothers and sisters, thanks for all your help. Especially Mattie and Leo for digging me up at the port, for brother Max for donating me his body. It had exactly the result he'd hoped for."

The Visionary smiled, "Thanks to Holly-Anne, Hank and the rest of the team with the comics, they're going down a storm with the locals, WAP are on a steady decline."

Pete holds up the first of several paintings and drawings, "This is from Rhianna aged six, she says thanks for getting Papa out of the gang and back safe with family." he holds a drawing up, "This is from another Rhianna, aged thirteen, she wants to know if she can work on the comics?"

Mattie's eyebrows had gone up, "Thirteen? Wow! Where's Danny?"

Alana sees a hand go up and walks over with the mic, passes it to him.

"Hi Pete, if that's the quality of her work then yes please! Our two comics are sold out within the week, if she wants to help start a third I'm sure we can bring her into the team. What do you think Holler?"

Holly-Anne breaks away from her Sister Synth group and holds the mic with Danny. "I'd love to work with her! We're passing that way in a few days, we'll come say Hi!"

Pete shows the next one, "This was drawn with only a lump of coal! The young lad wants to know if you can help supply his school with art and drawing things?"

Danny and Holly-Anne look at each other and chorus "YES!"

A giggle can be heard over the call.

"This one is by Saffron, I'm told she found lots of flowers and used them to make her own subtle watercolour paints."

Mattie sheds a tear at the sight of the beautiful portrait, motions for the microphone. "That's lovely! Can you ask Saffron if I can commission her to make me a copy?"

"Ask her yourself." Pete steps around The Visionary and a hand reaches up to the screen. It turns sideways until it shows a large room she recognised, the Governor's living room, it was packed with locals, the kids at the front.

"Which one of you is Saffron?"

A girl puts her hand up, "The picture is for you."

"Far to special to part with Saffron, you keep it, I'll pay you to paint me another."

The girl smiles and gives her two thumbs up.

Karen steps into view, "Thanks for everything Mattie, if you hadn't started the chain of events I'd not be hear now, or anywhere else for that matter. Danny, you mentioned a third comic, there's an old paper mill and press that's going to ruin. Could we make production local and give some people work?"

"Sure, we'll sort out a small royalty deal and let the profits stay on the island, help fund schooling."

Pete steps back in front of the camera, crouches down, "We'll see you all in a few days, enjoy the rest of the evening. And Mr Gabriel, I was named after you, much respect. By for now."

Mattie's eyes raise, "I've just had some weird baby names pop into my head."

Sophie giggles, now resting on her sisters hip, "What were they?"

"Signal if it's a boy, Satisfy if it's a girl. Too weird?"

"Maybe a bit."

Mattie resumes the meeting of the cast and crew. One of the performers pulls off a mask, "Hi Mattie!"

"Susan! I didn't know you could perform like that! Wow!"

"I was a gymnastics obsessed teenager before I started my navy job. When I got wind of what was going on I couldn't resist joining in. It's been bloody hard work getting performance fit again but so much fun!"

"No more nightmares?"

"No, not one, thanks."

Susan gives Mattie a massive hug, "Thanks again."

Mattie gets to the end of the line to find Jimmy, his wife now standing behind him.

"Mattie, thanks so much," he steps aside and puts an arm back and around his wife's waist, gently brings her forward, "if it were not for you I'd still be a one armed sack of potatoes feeling sorry for myself."

Scarlett comes running over to Mattie and grabs her by the head, a hand flat on each ear, gives her a big kiss, "I love my twin sister!"

Mattie looks startled, why had she done that? She looks around the room, see's Nis giving her a cheeky pouting smile. "Is this your doing?"

Niska walks over, "I thought we could give Jimmy and Jenny a wedding gift."

"You gave them The Gift? Or rather Scarlett?"

"I did, yes. Is that a problem?"

"Er, no. I just wasn't expecting to have a sentient twin sister. That will never age."

Mattie joins Mia, Nis and Emily, "How did you manage the bike stunt? That looked amazing!"

Mia smiles, "Thanks, Nis's idea, remote control. She clock-decoupled, controlled the acceleration into the loop, we just had to do the steering. Was the lettering the right way around?"

"Yeah, had it not been at one point?"

Emily looks across at Nis, "Back to front at one point. But Nis did have her work cut out, controlling six hundred LED and the speed of four bikes."

Niska looks across Mia to Emily, "Thanks Ems."


	65. Chapter 65

They all turn when a voice says "Hello again!"

The screen returns to the UK unit, the commanding officer is smiling at the screen, the man that had taken the photo still between him and the aircraft, "So far our favourite is Mateazer's Magic."

Without thinking Mattie reaches into her dress top and gets her phone. The soldier in the background drops his jaw and types another message. The mass chiming starts again. Mattie looks at the photo, the caption had been 'Ideas for what we call our version of Mattie?' she swipes to get the new message. 'Is anyone recording the stream we're seeing?'

Within seconds Danny has replied 'Not me, sorry'. Mattie replies 'Get your phone set to record video, you've got five seconds starting now!'. She watches the man read the message then fumble and drop his phone, he vanishes from view and can be heard cursing.

The senior officer jokingly yells "Do that on duty and I'll give you a court marshal!"

The audience are giving mixed reactions, some laughing, some shouting for him to hurry up and pick up his phone. He gets up and holds his phone out to record his senior officer's screen.

Mattie motions to Alana for the microphone. "Sorry soldier, the five seconds ran out." she watches his face drop like he'd been told he'd lost the lottery because he'd accidentally washed his winning ticket. Mattie turns to the audience, "What have I been telling you all you deserve?"

A lot of whispering can be heard, a young man several rows back sticks a hand up.

"We're not in school, shout it out!"

"A SECOND CHANCE?"

"Bingo!"

Mattie turns to the screen, "Get yourself ready, back in a tick. Mum, can you give me a hand?" she walks off to the side of the stage and disappears behind a curtain.

Laura looks confused, "What are you going to do?"

"Remember when I was looking for red dresses I found an image of Kelly Brook pulling something from her top for Sports Relief?"

"Yes."

"A lot of these guys don't have girlfriends, let alone wives. Many admit to having pin-ups in their rooms on base. I don't mind being their pin-up. And I may never look this good again." she starts undoing the tie. "I want a hand threading this through my dress so I can pull it out from the top like Kelly."

"How will Leo react?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, he's told me about some of the conversations he's had with the lads over beers. It's not like I'm going topless or anything, just a bit of mild titillation."

She gets back to the middle and asks everyone on stage to move to the front, gets the camera man at the back looking forward. "You ready for this?"

The man nods.

Mattie reaches into her dress and pulls out the phone, smiles at the camera, "Don't move, I'm not done yet! She reaches in and pulls the tie, the mans eyes are on stalks. She feels the tie binding on the dress and wriggles to help get it moving again. With the tie half way she moves seductively and blows a kiss, then pulls the tie the rest of the way. "Please tell me you got that?"

The man nods.

The phones all chime, a message from Danny, "Tim just had Mia log in remotely and packet captured the stream to disc, we'll be able to reconstruct the video in HD later."

Mattie gets a load of cheers and wolf whistles.

"Now promise me you'll put thoughts of that aside when off base, I don't want to be the reason you step on an IED you would otherwise have seen, crash land a chopper, get caught in crossfire or any of the many other reasons you all came to see me. Work hard, play harder, but don't mix the two."


	66. Chapter 66

She turns around to see Leo, Peter, Dan, Joe and Alana around the instruments. Peter looks to be crossing things out and writing. In a hurry.

He turns to see her looking, says something to the others who give him nods. He steps to the stage edge, beckons Mattie over and puts an arm around her shoulders, "I've been thinking of this old track for a few days. The original meaning was dark, for those not familiar with the song it's about daytime TV shows that turn people into a freak show for entertainment. The host turns into a bit of a blood sucking monster. This I hope is a positive song to the same tune. The Barry Williams Show reworked for you Mattie. Leo helped with some of the lyrics, when you hear Mattie Hawkins think Mattie Elster-Hawkins. I'd have used the longer name if it fit the timing." he nods to the others, they start playing.

"Let's go!

Harun at the window, you're the one with the gun,

Shot a synth in the buttocks, then you wanted to run.

We've seen you on the TV, we've seen you on that show,

You made it on the local news, quite why you didn't know.

Suspecting Anita you calmed them, you sympathised, you cared,

You worked out Mia's sensory data, her consciousness repaired,

Did you expect to become live-in lovers, hiding Leo away upstairs?

Then recover poor Maxxie, the synth that said his prayers.

What a show, the Mattie Hawkins show! What a show!

What a show, Uni-ver-sity excess, is all it took, for your success,

The more terrible dreams Leo endured, the better grades you finally scored.

It's award-time!

Got the reputation of an angel, 'cos he no longer felt the pain.

You made it look so simple, flushing nightmares down the drain.

They call your machine 'the transformer', giving life back to the sick,

You help people be themselves, there was no other trick.

'The IED blew my legs off'

'Mine blew off my bloody foot!'

'My helicopter crash landed'

'My confidence is caput'

'I got caught in enemy cross fire'

'My convoy got ambushed'

'I've lost my feeling of desire'

'I didn't jump of I was pushed!'

What a show, the Mattie Hawkins show! It's her show.

Helping people get better, then hitting the t-o-w-n in a dress.

Atom Elite literally started to fly, sales are soaring right up into the sky.

It's showtime!

'that girl has got no limits', not a challenge she won't face,

You would not believe the cure she conceived, so in history she took her place.

No woman she'd not help, no man she'd not see,

This evenings display of emotion, is so warming to those like me.

What a show, oh what a show, we're on her show,

The Mattie Hawkins show, it's her show,

Helping people get better, then hitting the t-o-w-n in a dress.

The best person you've ever seen,

Here people have said the things that they really mean,

I hear her name, I hear your roar,

For the one last time please take the floor,

Just one more Mattie Hawkins show,

we'll help take you where you want to go.

It's home time. It's home time.

Come on down, Come on down."


	67. Chapter 67

A single shot rings out. Sophie does a blood curdling scream.

There's a tidal wave of movement as members of the audience turn and take out concealed weapons, fire at the sniper moving hurriedly along the rear wall. Niska is watching it all clock-decoupled, moving fast and counting the shots being fired.. 302 .. 303 .. 304. There'd not be much of the person left after so many. She didn't want to look and focused on the stage, carried on counting. The majority of the people in the audience were military trained, not the sort to miss a shot. She crouches down, places a hand over the wound and presses hard, "GET US A MEDIC! FAST!"

Had Fred done the upgrade already she'd be getting tears all over the victims face. She's joined by several members of the audience. "We're medics. But we work on humans. How can we help?"

"We need to stop the fluid loss. It was a through and through, it's pierced her skull here and on the other side."

Jimmy gets to his sisters side, "Scarlett!" he holds her hand, tears streaming from his eyes.

"Ji.Ji.Ji.mmy" her head twitches uncontrollably.

Niska moves her hand and crouches even lower to peer under Scarlett's head, as she lifts and turns the synths head slightly the stage is covered in a pool of thickening blue fluid. "Her pumps are running at full capacity to try and cool her cores! We're losing her!"

Scarlett's eyes twitch from side to side.

Mattie has joined them, "We need to make more fluid, like we did with Max."

"It's too late for that, she's lost too much!"

"There's got to be something we can do?"

Leo slips on the fluid and crashes to the floor, "Be an animal, stop her pump!"

Niska freezes for a moment, what sort of animal? She pulls Scarlett's top up and pinches her stomach skin between both hands, "Sorry, this will leave a mark." bites down hard, brings her head back up and spits out skin. She reaches into the hole and feels around inside. A second later it's clear from her arm movement that she's pulled a wire.

Leo twists in the fluid, turns to the audience, "Help us! We need ice! NOW!"

One of the SO starts barking orders, which the crowd start reacting to almost immediately, their training kicking in, "Back left third to bars. Middle left to kitchen. Front left ice machines on first floor, Rear right to second, Middle right third. Front right help get ice to the stage. Move it people! If on boundary pick a team." with those words most of the audience were already moving fast and the floor area emptying. "Think and act fast! Small buckets quickly, no hanging around!" the vein on his forehead looks like it will explode, "MOVE IT!"

Members of the general public that had been in the stalls are clearing out too.

One of the many women Mattie had treated gets to the stage with a blood smeared photograph. "The sniper dropped this when shot. Mattie, we need to get you away from here."

Mattie looks at the photograph, "That's not Scarlett, or me. That's my Indian copy! What the frigging hell has been going on?" she turns to see her little sister having a meltdown. PTSD for Little Mouse would be heartbreaking. Mattie had no idea if Sophie had seen the shooting, or the retaliation, but she can't not have heard it, or seen the large pool of fluid growing on the stage floor.

The ice buckets start to arrive. A medic improvises a fluid tight bandage from some of the performers clothes, some of which are now almost naked, not having given helping a second thought. Peter and the Nero team are sat on the floor, dumbstruck, not saying a word, just watching the events around them unfold. Alana's makeup has run she's looking the most distressed out of all of the adults. Mattie realised how all the treatment work had made her a bit harder and colder.

Leo manages to roll out of the pool to somewhere dry enough to get back to his feet, "Is the bandage stopping any more fluid loss?"

The medic nods.

"Get her feet up high, let all the fluid run to her head. Nis, can you pinch the hole closed for a moment?"

They do so and cover her in ice.

Mattie looks at her sister disappearing under ice-cubes. "How will that help?"

"It will prevent any further heat damage to her cores or memory circuits."

"But what about all the fluid loss?"

"As long as her synthetic brain isn't starved of fluid she'll make it. Just like Max did."

Mattie looks up at the SO who's now joined them on the stage, "We need to get her to somewhere Fred can operate. Somewhere that has all of the tools he'll need."

"Such as?"

"The ship in New York, or our home in England."

The SO motions to another man, has a whispered conversation. "Which would you rather?"

She looks up at Fred.

He looks back, "The ship and Colin's lab."


	68. Chapter 68

Mattie looks at the aircraft, "Is that a descendant of the famous Blackbird?"

"Is what?"

"That aircraft."

"What aircraft?"

"The one right in front of us!"

"Don't know what you're talking about, I only see empty runway."

"Oh, I get it. It doesn't exist."

"What doesn't exist?"

Mattie grins, "That frigging big thing that neither of us can see right in front of us!"

The man gives her the most serious look he can. "Miss, if you and your family want to set foot on US soil again I'd play the dumbest of the dumb. No questions, just let us do our job."

"I get the message. For their own good I'll blindfold Leo and Fred. Their ability to forget isn't as good as mine. Give me a minute." she races back into the hanger where Fred and Leo are putting Scarlett into a large ice packed box. "Guys, our military escort here was one thing, the next vehicle sounds like it's got a classification that could put us in a lot of trouble if you talk about it. Can you wear blindfolds please?"

"C.I.A sort of stuff?"

"Don't know, don't want to know, and from the message I got neither do either of you."

"Okay."

~~~

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, you can take your blindfolds off now."

Mattie had decided to join in, does as asked, puts the ripped up jacket sleeve on the seat bench. "What? No windows? Sorry, play dumb, forget I asked."

"You're in a mission pod. A bit like one of those Thunderbirds TV shows you Brits had years ago. Only far smaller. We won't be long, JFK's already in darkness, we'll land on their most remote runway in forty minutes and get you on a transfer to the ship."

Fred frowns, "Las Vegas to New York is approximately 2,500 miles. So we must be traveling at around mach 3.3. How fast can this craft go?"

"FRED!"

"Yes Mattie?"

"Stop the questions before I slap the bottom of your chin and power you off!"

"Ma.."

"Fred, this is seriously fucked up shit! I've got a little sister having a nervous breakdown having seen my synth sister shot through the frigging head and hundreds of guns turned on the sniper, I suspect they've got him off the floor with shovels. Nis counted four hundred and seventy three shots being fired! Four HUNDRED and seventy frigging three. It would be a miracle if this didn't hit international news. Thank fuck the bastard was in front of a thick concrete wall, if that had been plasterboard I hate to think how many could have died on the other side. We're now in an aircraft that officially doesn't exist. Please, just SHUT UP!"

She's shaking with anger, starts crying.

Leo slides along the seat, wraps an arm around her, looks to Fred and puts a finger to his lips to tell Fred to be quiet.

Fred mouths a single word, "Sorry."

Leo mouths, "Okay, not your fault."

They spend the rest of the flight in silence. Except when Mattie loses it again. She doesn't say anything, just cycles between being silent and bursting into tears and crying. When they land Mattie reaches for her blindfold, holds it in her lap, "Sorry about all the crying. I've seen a lifetime's worth of pain through my monitor watching the PTSD treatment VR, I thought I'd developed a bit of a thick skin. Scarlett broke through all that."

"You won't be needing the blindfolds. My SO tells me the pod will be dropped on the runway, we'll need to wait a few minutes for it to take off and clear the area. A CH-47 will bring it closer to the airport terminals."

"A what?", Mattie sniffles, "Anyone got a hanky?"

"Twin-engine heavy-lift helicopter." he hands her a pack of tissues he'd pulled from a belt.

"Thanks. Got shark spray in there? The ones with two sets of rotors?"

"Shark spray? Yes to the rotors question."

"Is this pod water proof?"

"It's a tactical deployment pod. Snow, sand, sea, solid land, it can be dropped on anything. Including a shark."

"So it could ditch us next to the ship, have them winch us aboard straight into the deck next to Colin's freight container?"

"I don't know of the Colin you refer to, but it sounds feasible."

"How do we get the pod back to you?"

"Keep it, they're disposable."

Mattie taps the hard metal wall, "Disposable?"

"Pocket change in comparison to the other costs."

"How much do they spe.."

"Fred what did I say earlier?"

"Sorry."

The soldier smiles, "It's okay, relax. Let's just say it's more money than you'll see in a lifetime."

Mattie crosses her arms, looks at the cufflinks and smiles, "I've got over twenty million in the bank and a few investments lined up to boost the interest earnt, more than your average tactical deployment mission I wonder?" she looks up at the man, "No, don't answer.. you're face just said enough. How will you get back? You're stuck in this thing with us."

"I'm disposable too. In mission terms. I get back to base as soon as I can by whatever means available."

Mattie smiles, wipes her face, then realises she's smudged her lipstick. "Fancy a bit of a detour?"

"You're suggesting I go M.I.A?"

She's is struck by how that was Mia's name. Missing In Action. The universe did some weird shit. "Yeah, why not? For as many days as you feel comfortable. We'll help you get back."

"Appreciated, thanks."


	69. Chapter 69

"Lassie! Sorry to meet you like this, I've pushed everything out of the way, all of the tools Fred mentioned are to hand."

Mattie smiles, "Quite a collection of metal containers we've got here, what with your room, Leo's full of synths and our little TDP."

Colin looks at Fred, "How can I help?"

"I need to back up her memories via a maintenance mode first, I'll need a lot of disc space."

Mattie steps around Scarlett, "I'd suggest Angel Hosting but the bandwidth off ship is too low."

"How much space do you need laddie?"

Fred gives a rough value.

Colin whistles, "You'll not get that much here, if we hadn't left port I'd send you to B&H for one of the RAID systems they sell to media folk, but that option's sailed. The launch engine is being bolted back together after a service, won't be ready for a few hours yet."

Leo looks around the room, "Colin, do you still have loads of those tiny computers?"

"I do."

Leo looks at Mattie, "Can you phone Mia and Tim, find a way to get their distributed file system setup?"

She looks at Colin, "How much free space does each have on the micro SD?"

"About half a gig."

"Not enough by miles. We need bigger drives."

Leo smiles, "Allow me." he closes his eyes and concentrates. A moment later the tannoy sounds. "A passenger on the ship related to Doctor Mattie Elster-Hawkins has a serious medical emergency. If anyone has an external USB drive they can live without it would be most appreciated. We need as many as possible. And any multi-socket power bars you may happen to have. Please bring them to the emergency assembly points ASAP." Leo looks impressed, "The inflections on words like serious and most have improved, it's as if the text to speech engine is actually aware of the content, not just saying a bunch of words."

"Eye Laddie, the new Amelia 3.0 software is doing that."

"Couldn't you just give the job to a synth?"

"All that resource just on a tannoy system? It would be a bit over the top."

"It could be your telephone operator too. Take restaurant bookings, speak many languages."

"Amelia can already do all of that. And she lives in a server not much bigger than a pizza box."

"Don't people want a face to face conversation with her at times?"

"Sure, and they do. She's got a CGI puppet on a monitor."

"I mean proper face to face, like talking to Mia or Nis?"

"I guess your right, she's behind a screen."

"I must be missing something. I'd rather talk to something physical."

"Amelia can run several thousand chat sessions at once."

"So could they."

"Amelia can interface with all the booking and billing systems."

"So could they."

"She.."

Leo smiles, "Click. So could they. The only time I can think of it being an advantage is when you really don't want it having a human form. And if it's to interact with humans why would you want that?"

"WAP tend to ignore pizza boxes?"

"Ah. That was the bit I was missing. Like the issue at the doctors."

~~~

Colin gets some spare WiFi equipment and sets up multiple networks throughout the deck to get the best bandwidth he can. He looks at the chains of power bars snaking across the floor. "That's pushing the wiring down here a bit. But I think it will hold. If you hear a breaker snap we've pushed things too far. If anyone gets a sniff of electrical burning smells let me know."

Mattie looks up from her phone, "Mia's proxying in via the Internet, says she'll be done in a few seconds." she puts it back to her ear, "Hi, really? Okay." she gets up and walks to the large panel of light switches and turns them all off one by one. "Ok, try again." In the distance she spots a light flashing the SOS pattern. "Got it. Keep it running" she walks over and unplugs it, "Yup, that's mine!"

Leo is leaning on the door frame, "What was all that about?"

"My missing hard drive from the crypt!"

"Here? How?"

"How do you think? It must have been Niska."

Leo shakes his head, "A lot has changed since then. Don't be too hard on her. She was a child, in human years."

"And now she's an emotional teenager."

"Huh?"

"Wanting tear ducts?"

"Yes, and you know all about those, surprised you're not empty you've cried so much the past day."

Mattie pulls a duck face, "True. Guess I shouldn't give her any criticism." She puts the phone back to her ear, "How's it looking Mia? Great! I'll let Fred know."

~~~

The three of them sit in Colin's man cave for hours, Mattie and Leo only leaving for a few minutes to go to the restrooms. None of them want to leave for longer periods, even though there's little they can do. They watch the status text slowly count up to one hundred percent.

Mattie yawns, leans on the workbench and rests her head sideways on her arms, "I'm going to tell Fred about this. It's worse than watching paint dry or ice melting. When we're back home I'm going to hack the code so it shows several decimal places. At least then you know it's frigging working still and not hung." she yawns again. "Ninety eight percent. Just under eight and a half minutes."

There's a nock on the containers open door. "Hi Matts, can Sophie come in please?"

"Mum! Was the flight okay?"

"They've lost one of the bags, but otherwise good, thanks. Potato wants to watch Fred if she can. She's done frog dissection in biology at school, thinks that seeing Fred put Scarlett back together and working will help stop nightmares."

Mattie yawns again, "Teeny? Is that really what you want?"

Sophie nods and runs over, gives her sister a hug.

"Can I leave her with you Matts? I need to see if we can get the case found and sent to the ship before we sail."

"Sure, you're okay with your badass big sister looking a wreck aren't you Teeny?"

Sophie nods and keeps hugging.

"Thanks."

Leo gives Sophie one of her own looks, "What happened to your headband? Wouldn't you want to record this?"

"Yes. But the man took it."

Mattie frowns, "What man?"

"The F.B.I man at the show."

Mattie and Leo look at each other and chorus, "What F.B.I man?"

~~~

Fred has Scarlett's head open, is trying to pull her core out, having problems as something is jamming internally. "I can't see where it's catching. I can't get it out more than two centimetres."

Sophie steps around Scarlett, "Can I see?"

Fred takes a step back.

"Is that where the bullet came out?"

"Yes Sophie."

"Why is the hole on this side so much bigger than the one it went in on?"

Mattie stands up, and joins her, "Remember how the pins fly when you get a strike at bowling? The first pin hitting the next, that hitting more and so on until they've all fallen?"

"Yes?"

"The bullet and bit of Scarlett's metal scull became like the ball and first pin, as they moved to the other side they hit things, those things then hit more. And it was all moving so fast the mess of stuff came out the other side."

"Which is why I saw a cloud of blue spray?"

"You saw it then?"

"Yes. Can you fix her?"

Leo joins them both, "We hope so. The backup finished a few minutes after you arrived. We've got a new core on the way. One of Colin's men is going to weld a plate over the hole and patch the smaller one. Hopefully the backup is data worth booting from."

Sophie does her head tilt, "You don't know?"

"It's not from Angel Hosting in London, it's straight from her damaged head."

Sophie gives a look that tells them she's extremely doubtful. She gets on tiptoes and tries to see in the hole. "It's hard to work out what I'm looking at."

Fred gently rests a hand on her shoulder, "It is a mess in there."

"Would this help Laddie?" Colin hands him a tiny inspection camera on flexible neck.

"That may well help. What do you use it for?"

"So far just looking inside synthetic heads."

Mattie chuckles, "One of your 'That might come in handy' purchases?"

"Eye Lassie, I have a few of those."

"Like what?"

"My latest is a thermal camera. But it's paid for itself already."

"How?"

"My engineers can visualise where bearings might need lubricating or replacing."

"I've got it." there's a gurgle noise as Fred pulls the core cage out. And gasps as bits of shattered circuit board and components fall to the floor.

"Oh no!" cries Sophie, "That can't have been working properly!"

Fred frowns as he gently turns the compromised frame in his hands. "How did we manage to get a backup from this? It shouldn't even have gone into maintenance mode this smashed up. Leo?"

Leo flops backwards onto the bench.

Mattie hoists up the top of her outfit, "Sorry, this dress wasn't the best to travel in. Don't panic Teeny, Leo, what are you thinking?"

"Nis gave her The Gift. Nis knows how to decouple from real time. Could she have been aware of the damage happening and moved the data from one part to another?"

Fred frowns, "She was new, L series." he turns the cage over and looks closely. "There appears to be an extra thick trace around the board." he bends down and picks one of the fragments up. Held very close to his eye he examines it. "That's why they missed out K!"

Mattie wiggles and adjusts the dress again, "What's so special about L? L like Lexus?"

"Yes."

"A hybrid?"

"Yes. The CPU have a fibre optic buss that links all the processors on a board." he turns the frame around, "I can't see any sign of fibre running from one layer to the other, only electrical connections. It must be like having a cluster of clusters. L appears to be when they introduced Light."

"Can you restore her to an older model?"

"I doubt it. Her root code would have already adapted to the different architecture."

"So we're stuffed? We can't use any of the old synths in Leo's store next d.."

The soldier nocks on the door. "My SO says I can take a few days unpaid leave. They're all busy sorting out the mess in Vegas, news channels all over it like a rash."

Mattie closes her eyes, ".. door. Shit."

"He's asking how things are going, says the president has signed off on any assistance you want."

Sophie's eye's pop. "The president? As in the the head of America President?"

"Yes miss."

Mattie's eye brows got a good exercise, "Could he get your people to collect a replacement core from someone I know in India and get it over here?"

"Give me a name and address and it's done."

"Colin, what weight can your drones catch?"

"They'd struggle with something that weight, probably snap propellers when it hits the net."

Mattie turns back to the soldier, "The US Army has already spent way too much on getting us here. Thank the president for me, say I'd rather he put the money towards sorting out climate change or people in need. of medical care. What I would ask is that they have someone pick up a unit and get it in a suitable case that can be dropped from an aircraft, get it to Colin's courier service, we'll make a bigger catch net."

"How do you propose we do that Lassie?"

"With something Danny told me you told him about, and something Peggy told us Ben used to tell her! Can I scribble on your whiteboard?"

"Be my guest! How is she by the way?"

"Frail but Good. She should be on deck soon."

Leo smiles, "You've not stopped in what, thirty six hours? Why not have a break, take a rest. And have a change of clothes?"

"I will, when we've done everything we can and have no option left but to wait on others. Jimmy's waiting with his wife, I don't want to let him down." she spots her husbands glances and does another wiggle and pull up. "What have we got to work with?"

Half an hour later she steps back from the board, "That should do it.", she looks to the side of the whiteboard, "Lovely diagram Teeny, is that accurate?"

Sophie nods, "I think so."

Colin smiles, "That's so crazy it's good. Where did you get the inspiration for that?"

"Up!"

"Up where?"

"The film called Up?"

"Not seen it Lassie."

"Really? You should. Sophie's got it on her iPad. Haven't you Teeny?"

Sophie nods, "It's in our room."

Mattie continues, "So we use four big groups of balloons to hold the thing high in the air, the ropes attached to the corners of the layers of four bed sheets we've stitched side by side. The volley ball nets sandwiched in between in a cross shape will hopefully stop the thing from getting through. The sheets help give the courier a bigger target to aim the drop at. The drones act like tug boats to pull the whole lot about, fine tune position before it hits, then let go at the last moment so they're not wrecked. The large fireworks along the length of the ropes fire in phases to decelerate the thing as it falls. We use the launch to pick it out of the sea. We just need to work out how to recover any torn bits of sheet or balloon."

Leo steps up to the board, "If rockets fire on one rope first won't it pull the sheet out from under the case?"

"No, this line here along the edges is also rope. When the case hits it will cause this to be pulled tight," she draws a squiggly line, "it will draw the edges together like a giant bag. It's also what sets off the timing code on the controllers for the firework rockets. And the inflated life-raft hung underneath it all will stop it all from sinking."

~~~

Sophie stands at the railings with the Captains binoculars, "They've really slowed down, I think I can see the plane's door open, you know, the big one at the back at the bottom!"

Mattie turns to Colin, "Do you think they'll release close enough?"

"Eye Lassie, remember they're moving forwards at quite a speed still. It takes a good few thousand feet for the direction it's travelling in to become purely down, just like the curve Sophie drew on the board. They ran a computer simulation last night taking the case size and air resistance into account. It should be good. We'll know by how much the drones start trying to shift everything."

Leo turns to Niska, "Are you watching decoupled?"

"No, why?"

"Just curious."

"There must be a reason."

"We're speculating that being able to do it and being L series allowed Scarlett to move her memory about rapidly as sections were being destroyed by the bullet."

"She'd need to be able to sense feeling inside her head. We can't."

"I can. Maybe they've given the L the ability?"

Sophie does a little hop, "It's getting close!"

Joe peers up at the distant aircraft, "How will they know where the target is, visibility downwards in an airplane is rubbish?"

Colin watches it bank a little through his binoculars, "GPS. They'll be accurate to within twenty five meters or so, the drones need to do the rest."

"But it won't drop straight down will it?"

Peggy puts a hand up to her face to shield it from the sun, "Have you seen the old Dam Busters film? If so remember how the bomb moved forward as it fell?"

~~~

Up in the aircraft two men secured with harnesses attached to nylon safety lines edge the case closer to the ramp. One goes to the side and peers around the edge, gets a serious bashing from the air turbulence, "Marv! You're not going to believe what I've just seen! Get your camera ready! How long skipper?"

"9.. 8.. 7.."

"Including roll off time?"

"No!"

"Marv, I'll push, you shoot!"

"3.."

The case gets a good shove to start it moving along the rollers built into the cargo door floor. "Start shooting!"

The men watch it go of the end and start turning, having been caught in the aircrafts turbulence.

"Still shooting?"

"Yes!"

"Don't stop!"

A moment later the balloons come into view, "Ha! Skip, Colin looks to have done a Forth of July upgrade! Awesome!"

They all watch, from above and the ship.

Niska tracks the black dot plummeting towards the balloons, "Her fluid was rather warm and melting a lot of ice, maybe she overclocked and did as you think."

Colin holds his tablet up at arms length to see the screen and Mattie's creation. "Good job the case is black, the drones cameras have picked it out from the blue sky."

The case's trajectory starts to straighten.

Sophie does another hop, "This is exciting!"

Colin looks at a red alert on his app, "There's a slight cross wind, the quads are trying to move it all twenty feet south west. They're struggling, it's quite a mass to shift and there's a lot of wind resistance from the balloons. Ah sod it, you've done me proud lads, see you in another life."

Mattie turns to see him tapping, "What are you doing?"

"Letting them run way past their rated limits."

"Won't they burn out?"

"Eye Lassie. But what's a few hundred dollars on drones in comparison to your case breaking when it hits the sea? One prop gone on two drones, the others are holding."

Sophie hops again, "Really close now!"

Mattie closes her eyes and crosses her fingers, "Come on universe, conspire.."

"Almost.. YAY! Just within the edge!"

Mattie opens her eyes and breathes out.

"YAY! That was so nearly a miss Mattie!"

Nobody needed binoculars to see the smoke from the fireworks being set off.

"Does it look good Teeny?"

"Yes, fireworks on all four ropes are going off. It's slowing down. That's amazing Mattie!"

Peggy rests a hand on her shoulder, "Mattie, Ben would have been so proud of you and your problem solving. How would you like to take over as the head of our circle, I can't cope with it now?"

"Um, sure, I'd be honoured, thanks!" she uses her radio, "Ian, it's safe to set off in the launch."

"Understood."


	70. Chapter 70

Fifteen minutes later Ian joins them outside the containers, "I'll leave you to it, I don't particularly want to see what happens next. The smell, it's.. well.. not pleasant."

As they walk inside they find Colin and one of his staff with a grinding disc. "Sorry, won't be a moment, just taking off the rough edges, we don't want her splitting her skin open from the inside. Sit, down, make yourselves comfortable."

Mattie scrunches her nose up, "Where's the smell coming from?"

"We super heated a bit of synth fluid with the heat from the grinder, whiffs a bit doesn't it. The air extractor is on, hopefully the smell will be gone soon."

Colin had got some of his team to bring a sofa out of their spares store.

Fred unpacks the case, holds the new core up and carefully turns it around, "Quite a feet of engineering and very nicely laid out."

Sophie tugs on his shirt, "Can I see please?"

He lowers his arms, "See, the gap between boards is very small, the CPU are interleaved, some on the top of the board, some underneath. Set out like the black and white squares on a chess board."

"Why would they do that?"

"It gives them space for the tracks, the wires to connect them all, the CPU heatsink on the adjacent board fits in the space." he points the tracks out on the top board.

"Oh yes. I see. You wouldn't be able to do Niska's tears modification in there would you."

"No. You couldn't squeeze a fart in there."

Sophie bursts out laughing and giggles, "I'd have to nickname her smelly head."

Mattie smiles at Fred, "A fart?"

"It was the first thing that came back in my squeeze a search. From Sophie's reaction I'm taking it as funny?"

"A little, one to share with Max. How much processing power do you think she has?"

"Mia manages 27.39 Petaflops without overclocking. This has so many more cores, but I don't know what speed they clock them.."

"I do."

Fred turns, "Hello Silas, Hello Sandra."

"I got the txt, anything I can help with?"

"Thanks, but we're good now."

"Okay. We're going up to the shops then. Love the outfit Mattie." they head of to the exit, disappear, then Silas's head pokes around the edge, "They clock them half as fast again but each processor chip has four times the cores. See you later."

Fred turns the thing carefully in his hands again and works out the CPU count, the boards at the top being smaller than the ones in the middle. "They must have some good variable voltage and clock speed control to allow it to run cooler, have it burst at fast rates when needed. If as I said Mia works at a comfortable 27.39 Petaflops I think Scarlett could break the 500 Petaflop barrier for brief moments."

"Frigging hell! Why on earth would you need that much processing power in a synth?"

"I have no idea. Maybe they designed it just to see if they could, push the envelope as they call it. I get by with less than ten most days."

Leo taps a message out on his phone. 'Was the L series built for you guys?'

There are a few chimes as the message comes into the other phones.

Mattie smiles, "We could do with a feature that detects other app users nearby, makes the majority vibrate and only a few chime. It got a bit annoying in the concert hall."

They watch the phones, no reply.

'Is everything working, did you all see the question?'

There's a mass of binging as hundreds of 'Yes' come in.

Mattie types 'taking the fifth?'

Again silence.

She looks across at Leo, "I think their silence is a yes, she's made for military use. Quite what though is anyone's guess."

Fred gets the core into position and connects it up, slides it into place. Harun had assumed the worst case scenario and included a lot of bottles of synth fluid. Head sealed they tip her upside down and Fred gives her a good shake, her bottom to his chest, his head up watching her feet.

Sophie yawns, "Will we have to do this much longer Fred?"

"Until no more air comes out of her feet." Sophie gently pushes her head from side to side, then back and forth.

"With the boards packed together so tight there's lots of air bubbles trapped between them and in the heatsink fins."

Mattie laughs, "Don't you dare share memories of the procedure with anyone, if anyone else gets to find out what I'm squeezing I'll have them shot!"

Sophie giggles, "Is that why you sent Leo to get coffee and sandwiches?"

"Yes! And don't tell him I asked the kitchen to delay the order, keep him up there for half an hour."

Fred watches the tiny bubbles still coming out, "I can only see the ceiling and Scarlett's feet, I can only image.."

"No Fred, don't even try."

Sophie moves Scarlett's head again, "She'll want to wash her hair after this, it's getting all messy on the dirty floor."

"How about the three of us go to the beauty salon afterwards?"

"Yes please!"

Fred frowns, "Synthetic hair is hydrophobic, self cleaning, that shouldn't be necessary."

Sophie yawns again, "Then this must be oil and spilt fluid, it's picking up the dust and getting her hair messy. Is air still coming out?"

"No, a few more minutes just to be sure."

Leo comes into the room just as Fred finishes patching Scarlett's big toes. "Sorry it took so long, something going on in the kitchen."

With Leo's help they get her the right way up and in a seated position.

Sophie snuggles up to her sister on the sofa, yawns long and hard, "What happens next?"

"We restore the backup. It shouldn't take as long, the backup does a write-read verification of each sector to ensure we've got a good copy. The restore just does a write. Scarlett's root code will self verify the data on boot up."


	71. Chapter 71

Peter hands Colin one of the computers, "I'm sorry, I accidentally stepped on one of your little boards."

"Not to worry, she's done her job." Instead of tossing it in the bin as expected Peter watches him carefully place it on the thin shelf above the worktop. He looks at Mattie and Sophie, the messy Leo and Scarlett, "I'll not sing Come on down, come on down again without doing a scan of the arena. That was quite a scary moment. You're friends response was impressive. I'm left a bit confused about my views on gun control at the moment."

Others join them, Leo leans over, "Mattie, Sophie, wake up."

"Hmmm."

"Mattie, Sophie, wake up, we're about to power Scarlett back up in normal boot mode."

Mattie yawns and stretches, "I needed that. How long have I been asleep for?"

"Almost four hours."

She looks down at her sister, still snuggled into her side, "Are you waking up Teeny? I've got a special job for you."

"Hmmm?"

"Come on, wakey wakey. The first power up is a special moment for a sentient synth. A bit like being born. Or reborn."

Sophie opens her eyes to see the space now packed with the rest of the family and friends. "Shouldn't Jimmy do it?"

"He'd like you to. Help make sure you don't have bad dreams."

Scarlett opens her eyes, sees Sophie standing in front of her and throws her arms around the child, "It worked! It actually frigging worked! And no headache!"

Sophie giggles and Mattie laughs so hard she gets hickups. "Hi hic Sis. If Matia had used hic frigging I'd have got hic angry but from you hic it's sweet."

Alana is crying again, happy tears. "That's awesome!"

"Thanks!"

Nis frowns, "You can really get a headache? Not just pretend like me?"

"Yes. I can detect overheating and circuit failures. And it's sensed as pain."

Jimmy has tears of joy running down his face, "Welcome back!"

She turns to see him, "Jimmy! The sniper, how many others did he get?"

Jimmy shakes his head, "None. The guys and gals made sure of that."

She turns to see Fred, runs a hand slowly around her head. "I can't feel a wound patch? Why is that?"

"Harun sent a new scalp. The join is just back from the hair line."

"People won't see it?"

Fred shakes his head, "No. And we've patched your belly as best we can."

She looks down and pulls her top up, "Frigging hell, what happened there?"

Niska looks unusually embarrassed, "Sorry, I had to disable your pump, you were losing fluid fast."

"How did you stop a heat induced core failure?"

"They covered you in ice."

"Were any of you watching?"

Mia nods, "I was."

"Can we share?"

The two head bump for a few seconds. Scarlett laughs, "Thanks Mia. So sorry Leo, I hope you didn't hurt yourself, slippery stuff isn't it! That explains why you look half human half smurf."

Sophie cracks up, "Leo's going to be Papa smurf!"

Scarlett smiles at Mattie and Sophie, turns to look around the room, "You all worked so well together to save me, thank you. Who is the gentlemen with patchwork skin in the memory?"

Mattie looks at Mia, wonders about what was said in those two seconds, "He's Paul remember?"

"I don't think we were properly introduced. He's got quite a different physical build, clearly not human. Is he Persona Synthetic?"

"Core, yes. Body no, something Fred made with some help from others."

Fred takes off the chefs apron splashed with blue fluid, "I know what you're thinking. Yes, we replaced your cores, Paul has a new body. As long as we have the funds to pay for the parts, a working backup system and someone to do the operation," he pauses to see everyone is listening, "we can live forever."

Peter leans back on the workbench, "What a crazy couple of days. My head's full of at least an album full of material already. I'm going to have to hide away and get some writing done while it's all fresh. And thanks to all my new friends here I think the tracks will have a more electronic dance sound. Anyone fancy an unplugged acoustic set on deck after dinner?"

As some of the group are leaving the room Sandra gets closer to Scarlett, "If you can stay in the UK for a few days I think Silas might be able to make your belly scar less prominent. Or we could cover the scar with a printed dye tattoo."

"I'll give that some thought, thank you."

~~~

Mattie sits on the balcony, sips her wine and watches the horizon.

"Bunny, could you set this up for me? Do all the customisations you do to yours?"

She turns to see him holding a Slate Pro box still with it's shrink wrap on. "Sure, when did you get that?"

"In New York, I've been keeping all of the information I've learnt about cryogenics in my head, I'll need to get it into a document to share with others. My old laptop was good but these are nice and light, way faster too. Did Mia tell you about the software she had Tim install at their office?"

"Yes, going to write your documents hands and voice free are you?"

"If I can, yes."

"Do you think you could bring George back?"

"From everything I've learnt I think we have a fifty percent chance of success."

~~~

Mattie is walking around the closet looking for something different to wear for dinner with the Captain. Clara had chilled out since their performance, wasn't competing with fashion in the same ways now.

Leo takes a shirt off it's hanger, "It was nice of Peter to dedicate 'Come Talk To Me' to you. And Sophie loved Big Time, your Dad and Pete looked very happy indeed. Fred and Toby have permanent grins for being able to play live and unplugged with him."

Mattie smiles to herself, "Good wasn't it. I was surprised at how well he played covers of any requests. The other members of Toby's school band are going to be so jealous when they see the video Sophie recorded with him and Fred playing piano with Peter."

"How about when the kitchen staff brought lots of pans and wooden spoons in for Don't Break This Rhythm? I'd not heard the song before, loved it, so funny to watch everyone trying to learn their parts."

"And Sophie's already dropped the 'I'm sorry I don't' Mia response in favour of saying 'D.I.Y' when Toby asks her to do something."

"Thanks for sorting out the Slate by the way, it's working great, I should have all my thoughts for George down on paper soon."

"Good." A minute later she starts humming, then softly singing. "I, I, I, I am your butterfly, I need your protection, Be my samurai."

"That's the closing song to Chappie, thinking about immortality and our pledge to each other?"

"Yes. And finding out what the hell was going on in India."


End file.
